Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: Melbu Frahma. The darkest evil imaginable for has returned after 20.000 years of being dormant after his battle on the moon that never sets and only the Legendary Dragoons can stop his reign of terror but can they succeed when two sets of Dragoons failed?. Watch as the past, present and the future collide as powers from myths and legends return...This is their story. AU Naru/Hina/?
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello everyone. The Lingering Sentiment here and I've decided to re-upload a fic that I love which is odd why it was deleted in the first place because it wasn't my doing. It must have been Ken's. Regardless, here is my re-uploading of **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summery:_** Melbu Frahma. The darkest evil imaginable for has returned after 20.000 years of being dormant after his battle on the moon that never sets and only the Legendary Dragoons can stop his reign of terror but can they succeed when two sets of Dragoons failed?. Watch as the past, present and the future collide as powers from myths and legends return...This is their story.

**_Pairings: _**Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Tem, Chōji/Ino, Lee/? And many more.

* * *

*Legend*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Whispering"_

"**Kyūbi/Dragoon Spirit talking"**

'**_Kyūbi/Dragoon Spirit thinking'_**

"**_Kyūbi/Dragoon Spirit whispering"_**

* * *

The Legend was born 40,000 years ago...and it all began with the Divine Tree.

Nothing could compare to its mystical powers. It's said that this massive, yet graceful entity gave birth to all living things. One after another, races of plants, animals and unique beings fell from its branches and life spilled forth over the land.

The 105th race born of the Tree was the powerful Dragons. These towering winged destroyers would strike terror into anyone who beheld them. In time, their Dragon Spirit would be revered and worshipped. The 106th race was the Human race. These peaceful beings lived a quiet Agrarian existence in harmony with the world.

The 107th race was the formidable Winglies. These flying conquerors set out to Build great floating cities and gain domination over all living things. In Time, their aggression enslaved the passive Human race with little resistance.

The races took their place on earth, filling the desolation with lushness and activity. But the beauty of the tree could not hide an ugly blemish in the land of Floating cities. The Winglies reigned supreme.

The humans were enslaved. Divided by hatred, a battle for freedom would ensue. Both thought their very Survival depended on victory over the other. According to legend, the Humans enlisted the help of Dragons.

Drawing on magical forces, the Humans became Dragoon warriors harnessing the savage power and soul of the Dragons. Dragoons were supernatural warriors who attacked with fierce combat skills and deadly magic. They overpowered the Winglies in a bloody confrontation.

The humans prevailed and a new era of peace began. Twenty-thousand years after the final battle of the dragon campaign, seven new Warriors took up the mantle of the dragoon stones.

Through pain, love, tragedy and courage, the seven dragoons managed to defeat the evil that threatened their world once again. But now, The ultimate evil has returned to enslave the world of shinobi and it's up to seven new warriors to take up the mantle of being the dragon knights, the Dragoons…

This is their story…

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter One_**

A loud laugh was heard as a young boy with a pair of orange pants, a black shirt, an orange jacket that was tied at his waist, blue ninja sandals and green goggles that hanged on his neck jumped off a roof and landed on a metal pipe, which he began to slide on as ten black blurs followed his every move with the intention of catching him.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto and inside of him, he holds the very thing that made him the village pariah, the loner, the street rat, the outcast and the most hated thing in this village he calls home.

He holds the Legendary Kyūbi no Kitsune, the very thing that if not for the Legendary Yondaime, It would have wiped Kohona off the map. "Yahoo!" Naruto said as he jumped off the pipe and dashed off as ten black blurs followed closely behind him.

_'Uh oh, they are gaining fast…Looks like I'll have to resort to my escape plan'_ Naruto thought to himself as he quickly turned the corner and lifted up his camouflage sheet (I guess that's what it is) and sighed in relieve as he watched the other ANBU run right passed him.

"Whew, that was a close one" Naruto said as he discarded his camouflage sheet and scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Another day, another victory for the great Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said before a stern hand touched his shoulder and without looking back, Naruto smiled. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I know this looks bad and I'm sorry" Said Chūnin frowned and turned Naruto around to look at him.

"Naruto you've done some very stupid pranks but painting the Hokage Monument has really crossed the line. My god Naruto, do you know this could get you hurt or worse?" Iruka asked as Naruto looked down at the ground with a sad frown on his face.

A few months ago, Naruto had told Iruka about his mission to get everyone to acknowledge him as a person rather than they see him now as a hated thing in this world but whatever he did, the people he wants acknowledgement from still look at him like a plague in this village.

Iruka knew the reason why Naruto is scorned in the village but didn't tell Naruto that night. Not because of the third's rule but because he knew in his heart that Naruto would certainly breakdown from the news.

"I know Iruka-sensei…..And I'm sorry for doing it" Naruto said gently as Iruka bent down on one knee in front of Naruto and knew the young child was upset so he figured there was only one way to cheer him up.

"Tell you what, after class today, we'll both head to the monument and clean it then after that, how about I take you to Ichikaru's for some ramen. Is it a deal?" Iruka asked cheerfully as Naruto nodded and nearly dragged an inwardly crying Iruka, knowing by the end of this day, all of his money will be gone…Again.

* * *

**_The Academy_**

"I can't believe you got busted!" Kiba said in excitement as Naruto frowned as he felt Kiba's entire arm on his both of his shoulders and sighed dramatically with a small grin on his face. While everyone in the village believed that Naruto didn't have any friends due to the all the time he spent along, They were completely wrong.

No one knew this but during his time growing up, Naruto had two best friends. One was the always lazy Nara Shikamaru and the last was the shy princess of the Hyūga clan, Hyūga Hinata. From the moment the three of them met at the park five years ago, something seemed to click and they remained best friends since then.

During his time at the academy, he later made friends with Akimichi Chōji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino. While they were the oddest mix of friends ever, they were his friends and that's all that mattered to him.

"The great prankster, Naruto Uzumaki has been caught at last!" Kiba continued as he jumped away from Naruto and continue to taunt his friend until he felt a small hand on his shoulder which he knew it belonged to his friend.

"K-Kiba-kun, enough" Hinata managed to stutter out as Kiba bowed his head in mock sadness then grinned at the now smiling blond. "Uzumaki, you got lucky your _Girlfriend_ came to the rescue" Kiba said as Hinata gave a "squeak" as Naruto gave a small blush and quickly changed the subject.

"Where is Chōji, Shino and Ino, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his second longtime friend in confusion. Shikamaru shrugged as he continued to look at the clouds with a lazy look on his face. "Chōji is still in class while Ino is looking for Sasuke" Shikamaru then frowned when he said this while Naruto sighed deeply.

Naruto knew about the crush Chōji had on Ino but unfortunate for him, Ino had fallen in love with their stoic classmate and last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. "Ino should stop crushing on Sasuke so hard because if she continues, she'll lose the one guy that likes her more than anything"

Naruto said as his mind wandered to a girl he loves on and sighed deeply. Like Chōji, he had fallen in love with a girl named Haruno Sakura who loves the last Uchiha just as much as Ino does which is the very reason why the two girls hate each other now.

"I know how he feels about Ino but she will always love Sasuke" Shikamaru replied as Naruto and Kiba nodded their heads in unison as Hinata sighed softly. Hinata also understood how it felt as well because she was in love with Uzumaki Naruto but he only thought of her as his best friend and nothing more.

She knew that the only person Naruto would ever love was Sakura and it breaks her heart slowly every day. "I agree with you Shikamaru but have faith. One day, she'll see Sasuke doesn't love her back and then maybe she'll be able to see Chōji in a different light" Kiba said as Naruto smiled and nodded softly, hoping Sakura would see that as well.

"I just hope it doesn't take anything tragic to make her snap out of it" Shikamaru said as the four friends continued to look at the sky until Naruto jumped off of the grass and started to freak out. "Guys, we got to get to class! You know what happens when we're late to Iruka-sensei's class" Naruto shouted as the remaining three friends shuddered and together, the four ran back to the Academy.

* * *

**_Academy: Classroom_**

"Alright Class, today we have the genin exams today class, I hope you are all prepared" Iruka says as he sits down at his desk and calls out the first name on his list. "Now will row one though three come down" Iruka said as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba and other unimportant people came down.

"Yamanaka Ino, step forward and perform a henge" Ino nodded slightly and stepped out of the line and said "Henge" before changing into a perfect copy of Iruka. Iruka smiled and continued to call everyone row down.

After one hour, every child had finished their genin exam except Naruto who had failed to make a proper Bushin and with a disappointed sigh and depressed look etched on his face, Naruto walked out of the classroom and sat under a tree, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Naruto's mood darkened more as he heard the faint whispers of the parents of his classmates who laughed and approved of the fact that Naruto had failed his test and would never become a shinobi of the village.

Mizuki walked up to the sadden child and sat next to him as Naruto gave him a sad smile and looked at the ground, silent tears falling from his eyes. "Naruto, it wasn't Iruka's fault for failing you.

He was just doing his job" Mizuki said with a fake sad look on his face. "I know Mizuki-sensei, I just wish I could become a Shinobi. I would do anything for another chance to become a ninja" Naruto said as Mizuki's eyes gleamed darkly.

Mizuki kneeled next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder while saying "There is another way you could become a shinobi and I can tell you how to do it."

Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes shining with hope and said "Really?" Mizuki gave Naruto a bright smile and nodded but inwardly, he wanted to do nothing more but to rip out those eyes and crush them between his hands.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked excitingly as Mizuki began to explain to Naruto about stealing the forbidden scroll and heading to the forest at the stroke of midnight. Naruto nodded and ran away with a huge smile on his face and cheering

"I'm going to become a ninja." Mizuki watched as Naruto ran away from the academy and into the city, his smile turned into a evil smirk and crossed his arms and walked away, his evil thoughts running free inside his mind.

_'Not only kill the demon and become a hero of this village for doing it, I will also get the power I deserve from Orochimaru-sama for bringing him the forbidden scroll…Yes, this will work out perfectly'_

But as Mizuki walked away, He didn't know that someone had heard everything he and Naruto had discussed.

* * *

**_The Forest_**

Naruto sighed deeply as he held up the forbidden scroll and kissed it as he leaned on the tree behind him and opened it showing a large unknown number of jutsu. Naruto's eyes glistened in happiness. "So…Many…Jutsus…I can't wait to learn them all to become a genin!" Naruto shouted out in happiness but then, he accidently nicked his hand on a sharp tree branch.

Naruto growled lightly as he put his lips on his wound to stop the bleeding since he didn't have any band-aids but while he did this, he didn't notice that a drop of his blood fell on a seal inside the scroll.

Naruto watched in shock as the seal started to glow suddenly, six different colored lights exploded from out of the scroll and shot out into the air and then split apart in different areas in the sky.

Naruto just looked at the sky and stared at the small glowing red orb that floated down slowly into his hand and the glowing intensified to the point that it nearly blinded him but then, Naruto looked into the light and saw a dragon swirling inside of it and when that dragon looked up at Naruto, it roared.

Naruto dropped the stone in surprise when he heard the roar and just stared at the small stone as it laid there on the ground. "W-W-What is this thing?" Naruto asked himself in confusion as he continued to stare at it.

After a few moments, Naruto hesitatingly picked it back up and held it in his palm and felt an intense heat from it but it didn't burn him. "How strange…This stone is hot to the touch and yet it isn't burning me. In fact, it's kind of comforting in a way." Naruto said with a small smile.

He couldn't explain why but after that strange moment with the dragon, he couldn't dare to part with this stone. "I think…I'll keep you with me from now on" Naruto held the stone in the palm of his hand for a few moments before he placed it inside of his pocket and sat back down to continue his original plan of learning a Jutsu from the forbidden scroll, never knowing that tonight will change everything.

* * *

Rain: Well, how was that for a first chapter huh? I hope you guys enjoyed it. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: Hello Everyone! Rain is here and thanks to all that reviewed but now it's time to continue on with the next chapter of **_Legend Of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Two_**

The forest was peaceful, at least that was a good sign for Iruka as he lead the two genin deep into the forest for their mission.

The day had started off well enough for him. He woke up in his crazy new girlfriend, Mitarashi Anko's arms, graded a few papers, chased Naruto for his ultimate prank while also being the sole person in the village to catch him, passed and failed a few kids and regrettably, Naruto himself, went home to go to sleep and that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Hinata and a very reluctant looking Shikamaru had barged into his place right as he and Anko were going to consummate their new relationship and without batting an eye, she told him about the deal Naruto and Mizuki had then telling him that Mizuki had evil intentions. How he knew this, he would never know but he knew that when Hinata was serious about something, he had to look into it.

Hating to leave his newfound love, he promised her that they would have even more fun later and quickly went to the Hokage who then gave them a mission. Find Naruto and Return the Forbidden scroll to him and deal with Mizuki if he did have evil intentions with Naruto and the scroll so now Iruka found himself speeding through the trees with Hinata on his left and Shikamaru on his far right.

Turning to Hinata, Iruka summoned up his "Leader voice" and asked the shy Hyūga "How far is Naruto?" Hinata activated her Byakugan for a moment and looked around for a few minutes until she saw Naruto's chakra signature. "I-I found him I-Iruka-sensei." Hinata responded as Shikamaru looks at her, his bored face present, even in the dark. "Well, how far is he Hinata? It would be very troublesome if we passed him just now."

Hinata stared at the lazy Nara and sighed a bit before replying "He's not t-that far. W-We should be there soon." Hinata then turned away from Shikamaru only to find seven large shuriken flying right at them. "Look out!" Hinata yelled as she dodged a jumped on a tree and bounced off of it, leaving the Shuriken stuck in the tree. Shikamaru on the other hand jumped on a branch and watched the shuriken flew by him.

Iruka had heard what Hinata had shouted out to him and he was able to dodge the first one out of instinct but he was hit by the other two large shuriken in his back, sending him to the ground, bleeding and in immense pain.

Hinata and Shikamaru jumped down to aid their sensei in concern but despite the pain he was in, Iruka smiled at the two and said "Don't worry about me, Go and get Naruto he's the one in danger." Hinata and Shikamaru looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation before the two nodded and jumped away, leaving the scarred chūnin alone.

Naruto was sitting under a tree with the open scroll in his arms. So far, he was able to get the Shadow clone Jutsu down as well as the exploding shadow clone Jutsu by some guy named Uchiha Itachi but unfortunately for him, that was all he could learn as Hinata and Shikamaru jumped in front of him, scaring the blond boy out of his mind.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked with a tilt of the head. When Naruto did this, Hinata's first thought was _'C-Cute!'_ but she managed to get her mind back in working order and said "N-Naruto-kun we have t-to get out of h-here quickly" Naruto looked at her, confusion showing in his bright blue eyes. "What are you talking about Hinata-Chan? I'm waiting for Mizuki-sensei to get here so he can promote me."

"I doubt he's going to do that Naruto…"Shikamaru said as he sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets, inwardly watching out for something suspicious. "Why is that Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, taking note of Hinata and Shikamaru's nervous glances around them.

"Guys…"

"Get down" Shikamaru said as he pulled both Naruto and Hinata to the ground as a large shuriken sailed past the three and sailed into a tree, cutting it in half. Mizuki sat in a tree with another large Shuriken strapped on his back with a smirk on his face. "You bought the scroll after all Naruto, good job" Mizuki said as he stood up on the tree branch and grinned evilly. "Now hand over the scroll Naruto so I can promote you."

"No Naruto!" Iruka slowly crawled out of a bush, still bleeding and boarding on unconsciousness but with a look of determination on his face. "Don't hand him the scroll!" Iruka said as he stood up weakly but proudly. Mizuki had a look of shock on his face as he saw Iruka still alive and standing after getting hit with two huge shurikens in the back.

I'm surprised you're still alive and able to find the place Iruka then again, it's too late. Naruto was going to hand me the scroll…Right Naruto?" Mizuki said as he smirked at the weakened and wounded chūnin. Naruto looked at Iruka and then back at his friends and finally at the smirking Mizuki and thought to himself '_What is going on here?"_ Iruka looked at the three children and propped himself up on the tree.

"Don't give Mizuki get the scroll no matter what!" Iruka exclaimed while pushing himself off of the tree and towards the three teens. While Hinata and Shikamaru nodded due to the serious nature of this situation, Naruto stepped forward with a deep frown and asked "What is going on?"

"Mizuki used you Naruto" Iruka said softly, upset at the fact that this would hurt the blond boy's feelings. He knew full well that when Naruto trusted someone, he trusted them fully and to tell him that someone he trusted was using him would make him upset and from the stunned yet sad look on Naruto's face, he was right,

"W-Why?" Naruto stuttered out, His body trembling out of nervousness.

"He used you so he could get a hold on the forbidden scroll..." Iruka said as softly and then watched in turmoil when Naruto fell to his knees, silent tears falling from his eyes. Seeing his plan unraveling, Mizuki scowled and threw a kunai at Iruka who managed to move out of the way just before the kunai could hit and possibly kill him.

"Naruto, don't you see that Iruka is afraid of you possessing that?" Mizuki asked with a sneer on his face, A new plan now slowly forming inside of his head. Getting the scroll was out as long as Iruka and all of these brats were here so…Why not use them to his advantage in doing something he should've done a long time ago?

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock while saying "Is that true Iruka-sensei? Are you afraid of me having this?" Iruka shook his head side to side in a quick motion before turn his attention to the now smirking Mizuki and yelled "What are you saying Mizuki?!" Mizuki smiled darkly, loving the fact that Iruka couldn't contain the anger in his voice.

"I'm simply telling the truth Iruka. You've always hated and feared that _Demon_ a lot more than I have and who could blame you? He killed your parents and you're afraid that he could snap and kill you without a moment's notice just as he did them." Mizuki explained in a nonchalant tone, causing rage to build up in Iruka's form.

"Mizuki!" Iruka roared out.

Hinata stared fiercely at Mizuki, her lavender eyes showing rage inside of them and shouted "Demon? Naruto-kun isn't a demon! If anything; you're the demon around here!" Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Hinata with shock. They never knew that Hinata could look and sound so angry.

Mizuki simply laughed.

"Oh he wouldn't now? Well then, let me open your eyes, Hyūga-san…" Mizuki mockingly replied as Iruka looked up at his former friend in shock. Mizuki was about to tell the secret that Naruto or anyone his age wasn't supposed to know until they were old enough to understand. "Don't do it Mizuki!" Iruka shouted as Mizuki smirked like a huge asshole.

"Did you three know that a law was created after the terrible incident twelve years ago?" Mizuki asked with a matter of fact tone in his voice. It was no secret. Everyone knew that twelve years ago, the Kyūbi no Kitsune had nearly destroyed the village and that the Yondaime has defeated the beast but what did this law have to do with that?

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Mizuki and asked "A law?" Mizuki nodded and looked Naruto in his eyes. "Yes a law that all of you weren't supposed to know. Especially you, Naruto-_kun._" Mizuki responded to Shikamaru's question but he kept his eyes solely on Naruto, the honorific at the end of Naruto's name being spat out with pure malice.

"What was this law?" Naruto asked his former teacher, not knowing why he was suddenly so nervous. "Mizuki, don't!" Iruka yelled helplessly as Mizuki smirked and pointed at Naruto.

"Didn't you think it was odd why people charged you triple for everyday items like food, clothes and water? Didn't you find it weird that everyone treated you like the outcast that you are? Didn't you find it strange when on your birthday; certain men would come around and beat you within an inch of your pathetic life? I didn't find it weird. In fact I joined in on those beating you and do you want to know why? I'll tell you why…" Mizuki said as he pulled out another large shuriken and placed it on his shoulder.

"The reason why is simply. It's because **you** are the Kyūbi no Kitsune! **you** were the one that destroyed half of our village and killed everyone's loved ones, **you **were the one that killed Iruka's parents, and **you **were the one that took my sister away from me and now I'm going to do this village…No, this world a favor and take your **LIFE**!" And with that shout, Mizuki launched his shuriken towards the thunderstruck Naruto, who had fallen to his knees in shock.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out before using the last of his energy to get jump in the way and took the shuriken in the chest

"Iruka-sensei!" the three children yelled as Iruka fell to the ground, the shuriken embedded in his chest.

Naruto crawled to Iruka and with great difficult, pulled the Shuriken out of the scarred chūnin's chest with tears falling down his eyes. "Why, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, crying his eyes out as Iruka coughed up blood, groaning slightly in pain due to Naruto's weight on his chest. "N-Naruto, Listen to me….And Listen well, You aren't the demon…Its true, at one point, I was afraid of you because of the very reason Mizuki said. I feared that you were the Kyūbi and I feared that you would destroy all of us but… "

Iruka gave Naruto a soft smile.

"After watching you for so long…..I realized that not only was I was wrong, I realized that this village was wrong as well…You aren't the demon. You are Uzumaki Naruto…The boy with a million pranks…The orange flash...The orange whirlwind…The **Human**…Mizuki and the other villagers may think of you like this but know that there are others that don't…And besides…Demons don't care about others…And they especially don't cry for others…" Naruto looked at him, his eyes tearing up as Iruka smiled sadly as he and wiped Naruto's tears away. "I'm Sorry…Iruka-sensei…"

"Don't cry Naruto and don't be sorry. I choose to do this because I care about…." Without warning, Iruka's eyes rolled into his head which then suddenly slumped back, signifying to the three teens that he had fallen unconscious due to blood loss and the shock from his injuries. After placing Iruka's head down on the ground softly, Naruto up with a look of rage on his face and said "Hinata-Chan, Shikamaru take Iruka-sensei out of here fast. I'll deal with Mizuki alone."

"But Naruto-ku-"

"Go!"

Hinata took a step back in surprise as well as Shikamaru. Naruto had never, EVER yelled at her before but the two understood that time was of the essence so with a nod, the two picked the dying Iruka up but Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto and told him "Please be careful Naruto-kun…" And with that, the two left, leaving Naruto and Mizuki alone.

"Ah, so you wanted to take me on all alone, didn't you Naruto-kun? Do you really think you can defeat me when you couldn't even become a genin?" Mizuki taunted while spinning his shuriken in his right hand, unaware of the anger that was rolling off of Naruto's being.

"What? Fox got your tongue?" Mizuki taunted once again with a wider smirk on his face, completely unaware that there were brief flashes of fire shooting around the area the two were in.

Naruto continued to look at the spot Iruka had fallen in and felt his body trembling with unfathomable anger towards not only the man who had hurt Iruka to nearly killing him but at himself as well. How could he have been so stupid? To believe that he could become a shinobi by stealing something that was clearly forbidden.

He was that determined to become a genin of the village he loved that he would have done anything this man had said and in the end, it not only led to a secret that he wished he didn't know coming out in front of his friends but his sensei, the one person that he looked up to as a father to get hurt in the process.

All because of him.

That caused fury to bubble into Naruto's veins, so much so that the orb that was in his pocket caused his entire being to be swallowed up in white and red light but just before his form vanished within the orb of light, Naruto said to Mizuki "You will pay for what you have done to Iruka-sensei." with a dark, furious tone in his voice.

_'W-What is going on?'_ Mizuki thought to himself in a slight panic. Did he go too far in pushing Naruto's buttons that he somehow angered Naruto? He then noticed that the area around the two of them was starting to become hotter and his body was gradually starting to become drained as well for unexplained reasons. This led Mizuki to the only conclusion that he could think of.

"The Kyūbi is returning to his true form!" Mizuki screamed out before tossing his large Shuriken towards the now glowing Naruto but just as it was getting close, the shuriken was split in half, making it fly to the sides of the glowing blond and into two separate trees. Mizuki swiftly pulled out two more of his large shurikens and tossed them towards the light again but this time, two red wings sprouted out from the ball of light smacked them high into the air, causing Mizuki to gape in shock.

Suddenly, the ball of light became a ball of flames which quickly expanded and then exploded, causing Mizuki to fly back from the shock wave of the blast and when he looked up, he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There he saw Naruto, hovering above the ground wearing a red breastplate with a large green orb on his chest plate, a red gorget, red spaulders with dark green armor that was underneath the red armor, a red fauld that connected his red breastplate and armor to his red tassets that showed his dark green pants underneath it, two long red gauntlets with dark green sleeves underneath them, red greaves with dark green poleyne which were connected to a pair of red sabatons and light green dragon with red armor on the wings appearing from out of the armor's back, a headband with six small green orbs inside of them with his pupils glowing a fiery red.

"Y-you R-really are a d-demon" Mizuki stuttered out in terror as he scooted backwards onto the ground until he gained some distance away from the boy then got up on his feet, pulling out another large shuriken and throwing it at Naruto, who wordlessly summoned a blade with a red hilt in his hand and sliced through the object.

Mizuki then realized something….

He was screwed.

* * *

**_Hinata and Shikamaru_**

The two genin were running through the forest at a desperate pace to get Iruka to the hospital when a shockwave suddenly hit the two of them in the back, causing them to fly off their feet and slam face first into the ground. "God, what was that?" Shikamaru groaned out as he got back on his knees, returning Iruka's limp right arm over his shoulder.

Hinata looked backwards to where she knew Naruto was and quickly replied "Let me check, Byakugan." Summoning her Dōjutsu, Hinata let a sharp breath leave her lips. "W-Wow…" She murmured softly, causing Shikamaru to look at her in confusion. "What is it Hinata?"

"…T-There's this ball of red and white chakra with hints of fire within it as well as red sparkles…It looks so beautiful." She explained to the best of her abilities, causing Shikamaru to continue to look at her for a moment.

"We need to get Iruka to the hospital before he dies, Hinata. We have no time to glance at pretty balls of light." He told her with a sigh, hoisting himself to his feet. Hinata could only look at the strange flame like chakra for a few more seconds before she suddenly gasped again, saying "That's Naruto! Naruto is that strange chakra!"

She then turned to Shikamaru with a worried look on her face, which instantly caused him to sigh. He knew that the moment she gave him the worried face, there was nothing he could do, especially if Naruto is the cause of said worry.

"Go…I'll get Iruka to the hospital. Just…Make sure the idiot's okay." Hinata gave Shikamaru a swift hug before dashing back towards the direction of Naruto, leaving Shikamaru alone to carry Iruka to the hospital.

* * *

Rain: And that is the second chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? I sure hope so. Make sure you guys leave tons of reviews for this chapter. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: Hello everyone. So glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. In the original story, I didn't have Naruto transform so early but I obviously changed that due to the seriousness of what happened with Iruka. Now, what will happen next? Only one way to find out.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Three_**

Mizuki was panicking.

Standing before him was this…thing in some strange red armor but he had to get himself under control. This was a demon in a child's body. Armor or not, he had to defeat this thing so he could complete the mission Orochimaru gave him. "Heh, do you honestly think that armor will help you demon child?" He asked, trying to keep up his bravado in the face of what he thought was his death but Naruto didn't respond to this.

Instead, Naruto flew towards Mizuki and rammed his fist into Mizuki's face, sending the chūnin of the ground but when Naruto flew up into the air, Mizuki flipped up and grabbed two of his large shuriken that was close by and tossed them towards the flying Naruto, yelling "Take this you demon!"

Seeing the shuriken coming towards him, Naruto his hand outstretched towards the shuriken and with a brief glow of red, a blade with a red flame shaped hilt appeared in his right hand and after placing both hands on the hilt, Naruto flew down and deflected one of the shurikens then sliced clean through the other, flying through the halves of the shuriken and when he got close enough, he punched Mizuki again in his face with his right hand, after placing his blade in his left.

Mizuki stumbled to his right knee and stumbled to the side to get back to his feet and grabbed another of his discarded shuriken and tossed it towards Naruto again but to his horror, Naruto cut through it again and dashed towards Mizuki, ramming his fist against Mizuki's stomach then jumping up to knee the man under his jaw, making Mizuki fly into the air but before Mizuki could recover, Naruto flew up past Mizuki, twisted his body and kicked Mizuki in the back of his head, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Mizuki forced himself to his feet while coughing in pain and pulled out a kunai and waited until the "demon child" was close enough to the ground and leapt towards Naruto with his armed hand in the air, ready to strike but Naruto dashed forward and tackled Mizuki hard in mid-air, sending the two of them soaring up into the trees, breaking many of the branches of it until Naruto twisted his body around and tossed Mizuki back down to the area they were in before, making him crash onto the ground.

_'H-He's too fast! I can't keep up!'_ Mizuki groaned inwardly, trying to turn around on his stomach but what he didn't notice was Naruto flying above him with a cold gleam in his eyes. Mizuki didn't even have time to scream as he felt the full weight of Naruto's armored feet crash down on his lower back.

"Did this "Demon" hurt you, Mizuki?" Naruto asked, clearly taunting the older man, adding more pressure on the man's back, causing him to finally let out a loud, pain filled scream. "H-Help me!" Mizuki screeched out in pain but he found himself screaming again when Naruto smashed his foot between the man's shoulder blades.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto screamed in reply. "Don't you dare scream out for help after what you did to Iruka-sensei! You have no right!" With those words, Naruto stomped on the man again, causing blood to spurt out from Mizuki's mouth. "N-Naruto, please…s-stop." Mizuki begged, trying as hard as he could to push his body up but was forced down again.

"Did you listen when Iruka-sensei begged you to stop from revealing my secret? Did you listen?! No! So why should I listen to you?!" Just as Naruto said this, Hinata had come bursting through the bushes to see Naruto standing on top of Mizuki, a large blade in his left hand.

"I told you I would make you pay for sensei…And I never back down from my words." Naruto said ominously, twisting his blade downwards and lifting it up in the air, both hands on the hilt. Seeing the resolution in Naruto's eyes, Hinata knew he was completely serious about ending Mizuki's life and that was something she couldn't let him do.

She couldn't sit there and let her crush take a life, even if the bastard deserved it. "Naruto-kun, don't do it!" Naruto's head snapped towards the voice and found Hinata staring at him with glistened eyes which caused him to falter. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I saw something strange coming from here and got worried." She replied, taking a step towards the armored boy. "You shouldn't be here Hinata-chan…You should be taking Iruka-sensei to the hospital with Shikamaru." Naruto responded while taking his eyes off of her for a moment to force Mizuki, who was raising his body again back to the ground.

"Shikamaru took him by himself because he wanted me to make sure you're ok…" She responded, now standing a few feet from Naruto and the down Mizuki then said "Naruto-kun…Stop this please…This isn't you." Naruto shook his head and looked down at the pitifully groaning Mizuki, lowering his blade

"Don't talk me out of this Hinata-chan…" Naruto said lowly with a hint of anger in his voice. "In one day, he managed to destroy my life, hurt sensei and possibly destroy our friendship all for his personal gain and amusement! This traitor doesn't deserve the right to even live!"

"But this isn't right Naruto-kun!" She replied in sadness. "Yes, Mizuki did all of those things but you shouldn't do this! It isn't for you to decide his fate!" Naruto whipped his head towards her, his red eyes connecting with her lavender pearl-like ones and that's when Hinata noticed the faint streaks of tears falling from his eyes.

"He ruined my life!" He yelled out in anguish. "Do you think I wanted to know this? To know that I may be the demon that killed so many people! That took the man I viewed as a father's parents! To have people shun me, hate me, fear me because of this monster and you think this isn't my right to take vengeance?!"

Naruto then turned his head back to Mizuki and yelled at Hinata "He not only beat me when I was younger but he admitted it with joy and I used to think of him as someone who cared for me and he used that for his own plans! And for that…I put you, Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei in danger and because of me, Sensei may be dying…Because of my mistake and his selfishness…."

Naruto then lifted his blade up in the air, saying "And I made a promise. To make this traitor pay for hurting Sensei and I never break my promises…No matter what they may be!" Just as Naruto was going to end Mizuki's life with one single stroke, Hinata said something that caused him to stop just as the blade was going to touch the back of the now sobbing Mizuki's neck.

"If you kill him, you'll be proving him right!"

Naruto slowly turned his head to face his best friend only to find her pressed against his armor, hugging him close to her. "Don't you get it? I-If you kill him like this, you'll prove that you are the Kyūbi, the thing that took many lives all those years ago. That isn't you…" She felt Naruto lower his arms and drop his blade, which faded away with small red particles of light.

Hinata looked up at the tear streaked face of her crush and felt her hands rest against his cheeks, looking up at him with tears falling from her eyes. "You aren't a killer like he is, like the Kyūbi is. You're Uzumaki Naruto, one of the kindest people me and Shikamaru have ever known…Don't lower yourself to their level. You're better than that, better than them…"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, his pupils losing its red glow and revealing his saddened blue ones. Slowly, small red particles of light began to float off of his armor, slowly disintegrating said armor until his clothes were visible once again. "Hinata-chan…Thank you." He murmured softly before slumping in her arms unconscious, causing her to fall backwards from the weight.

Mizuki felt the weight come off of him and quickly scrambled away from the two teens, needing to get away from them but just as he did, he saw several sandaled feet landing in front of him with a "thump"…Which was followed with the near silent white and red sandals landing behind them.

Hinata looked around her to notice twenty Jōnins standing all around her as well as the Hokage standing in the area and as she looked at the surrounding Jōnin in shock, she heard the Hokage say "Kakashi-san, Please escort Naruto to the hospital. Kurenai-san, please escort the young Hyūga heiress to her home…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She heard the two Jōnin say before the masked silver haired man kneeled down to her level and said "Hi, my name's Kakashi. I'm going to need the boy on top of you now, if you don't mind." It was then where Hinata realized that her crush was on top of her and after her face turned crimson, she fainted.

Kakashi laughed and picked Naruto up and hoisted him over his shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, with Kurenai carrying the unconscious Hinata disappearing moments later.

* * *

**_Kohona Hospital_**

"Ugh…"

Naruto opened his eyes with a wince, seeing the bright white florescent lights shining down above him. Naruto was confused by these for a moment before realizing where he was.

The hospital.

Oh, he really hated the hospital with every ounce of his being. The nurses here genuinely liked him which was a good thing but he hated the smell. It smelled like strong bleach and faint blood which made him want to gag and it was too bright from the lights and last but not least, the food was terrible!

"I see you've finally woken up."

Naruto turned to the voice and saw the Hokage sitting on the left side of his bed, calmly reading his book (Which had his platinum edition Icha-Icha paradise within it) "Ojii-san! What are you doing here?" Naruto screamed out in surprise only for the Sandaime to his mouth. "Shhh Naruto, someone is sleeping" Naruto tilted his head in confusion but he smiled brightly when the Hokage pointed behind him, revealing the sleeping Iruka.

Naruto was relieved to see that Iruka was alive but then that smile melted away to a deep frown, remembering that he was the cause for his sensei for being here. "It's my fault he's like this…If I hadn't stolen that damn scroll, Iruka-sensei wouldn't be in here…" Naruto stared at his hands for a moment before placing his hands over his face in sorrow.

Naruto didn't even fight the Sandaime's arms away as he embraced the blond boy. Instead, Naruto wrapped his arms around the elder and cried into his robe as Sarutobi patted his back, saying in a hushed whisper "It wasn't you fault" trying to sooth the distraught Uzumaki.

After ten minutes of crying, Naruto finally calmed down and frowned. "Ojii-san? I'm I really a demon?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the grandfather he never had. The Sandaime smiled and shook his head no. "You aren't a demon Naruto-kun. You are its Jailor" Sandaime said as Naruto looked at him, confused and upset.

"Why? Why am I that killer's jailer? What did I do to deserve this life?" Naruto simply asked as Sandaime had that "I'm too old for this" feeling again but he wanted to explain to Naruto as he explained to Shikamaru when he found the boy in the forest but he got lucky with him. Shikamaru understood exactly what Naruto was and said that he would always be his friend but he would let him tell that to Naruto himself, otherwise, he doubts that Naruto would believe that.

And after seeing how Hinata interacted with Naruto, he had no doubt she felt the same, whether he was really the demon or its jailer.

"The Yondaime was not strong enough to seal him even with that _Armor_ so he had no choice but to seal it in a child but the only child that was born at the time was you." The Sandaime stopped but Naruto told him to continue so that the Sandaime did. "The Yondaime wanted people to see you as a hero but unfortunately for him, they did not understand and disobeyed his final wish as the Hokage. That is why I made that law, so that you could have a chance at a normal childhood…"

The Sandaime stopped to let it sink in to the youth and when it did, Naruto Said "Even if he was alive, the villagers would still see me as the Kyūbi…No matter what he said. I don't think that was the only reason he choose me as the Kyūbi's container and despite that I hate that he did this…I understand why he did it…He had no other choice…" Naruto then paused as something else sank into his head.

"Wait…The armor that I was wearing?"

Sarutobi stared at the youth in front of him at the moment before a sigh left his lips. He hadn't meant for that little tidbit of information slip out but he figured that this was the best time to tell him about that armor. After all, he did see the stone in the boy's possession as he watched everything go down on his crystal ball.

Sarutobi sat down and then motioned for Naruto to sit next to him, smiling when Naruto sat in front of him, his legs crossed and his arms sitting on his lap, Making Sarutobi reminiscence about how Naruto did this action all the time when he was little.

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me and listen to me clearly. The things I'm going to tell you is going to shock you and even make you upset but I didn't hide these things from you to hurt you. I did it to protect you because I care about you, understand?"

"Of course I do Ojii-san!"

"Alright…Everything that I'm going to tell you takes place twelve years ago, the day of the Kyūbi attack…."

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

* * *

Rain: Well, another chapter down. The next one will cover all that went down during Kyūbi's rampage and the after math of secrets Revealed. Remember to review and that's all.

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Hey guys, I'm back with the Fourth chapter of **_Dragoons of Konoha Redux _**or just**_ DOK Re: _**and I have to say, I'm happy with the reviews that I got in the last chapter so thank you all. Let's see if this chapter can get me more. By the way, I know how things went in the Manga on the Kyūbi attack but for the sake of _this_ story, things will be different. I'm not sure how different just yet but it will be different now…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Konoha – Twelve years ago_**

_October tenth is always accompanied by a few things in Konoha. The Arrival of the Kyūbi and The death of countless shinobi including the now legendary Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's birthday but what people didn't know was that that day didn't start off as a tragic day. _

_It started out as a wonderful day._

_It was 11:30 in the morning when news about Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina going into labor had erupted throughout the village like wildfire. People all throughout the village was getting ready to celebrate the birth of the Yondaime and the Crimson beauty's child. The Yondaime Hokage aka Namikaze Minato was anxiously waiting on the birth of his child as well as his friend_

_As Minato paced back and forth in the waiting room, his best friend was watching with a look of nervousness and amusement. Seeing his friend in such a panic, a man with medium spiky hair, onyx eyes, light brown skin, a standard Jōnin outfit, a hiate-ite with Konoha's insignia etched into it on his forehead and another hiate-ite with the insignia of Kumo etched into it wrapped around his arm stepped up and placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and said "You need to relax Namikaze or else you'll end up having a heart attack"_

_Minato turned his head to face the man and gave him a grateful smile before saying "Thanks Kazuma. Its just so hard being out here while Kushi-hime is in there having our child"_

_Kazuma smiled. _

_"I know how you feel. When Hitomi was having Lee, I was pretty nervous as well but trust me, when you have that kid in your arms, you'll never want to let him or Kushina go." Minato smiled at Kazuma's words and together, the two sat down on the chairs across from the room Kushina was giving birth in. _

_"This is so…Surreal" Minato said after a few minutes in silence. Kazuma stared at his friend in confusion and asked "What do you mean Namikaze?"_

_Minato crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling with a soft smile and replied "It seems like it was just yesterday when me and Kushina first met…I mean, I always admired her for who she was while she thought I was a wimp and now look at us. It took me saving her from a Kumo shinobi to get her to like me and it took an entire war to get her to admit that she loves me and now look at us…We're married and we're having a child. We'll be a family."_

_Kazuma nodded in understanding. When he first met Hitomi, He was her enemy. He was a candidate for being the Yondaime Raikage and she was a very kind yet skillful member of the main branch of the Hyūga clan and she was Hyūga Hiashi's Fiancée._

_It took an enemy of extreme power to get them to respect each other, it then took him fighting Minato to get her to like him and then it took defecting from Kumo, defeating the Raikage who held the Violet Dragoon stone in his possession and nearly dying to get the two to finally admit that they love each other and just last year, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that they named Rock Lee and from what he and Hitomi were talking about after Kushina announced her pregnancy, they might be having another._

_"Yeah…Its funny how one incident with you made things like this Namikaze" Kazuma joked, nudging the Hokage slightly before the doctor walked out of the room, grabbing the duo's attention. "Hokage-sama…The birth was a success. Be careful though, Kushina-sama is very exhausted, as all mothers are when they give birth. Especially due to her circumstances, she's very tired"_

_Minato nodded and walked forward, only to realize that Kazuma wasn't following him. "Kazuma, don't you want to see Kushina?" Minato asked in confusion but then he smiled when Kazuma replied "Of course but this is a family affair…You three should be alone."_

_Minato gave Kazuma a huge smile and walked into the room to see his lovely but exhausted wife with a little bundle in her arms. Kushina slowly looked up at her husband with a heartwarming smile and said "Hello Minato-koi. Come meet our beautiful son…" Minato got a chair and pushed it close to Kushina's bed and smiled when Kushina placed his son in his arms. _

_"Welcome to the world, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"_

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto Stared at the Man he saw as a grandfather with tears in his eyes as the Sandaime looked sadly down at the boy, feeling tears in his own eyes but he refused to shed them. "T-The Yondaime…Is my father and my mother was the top Fūinjutsu user and you knew this all alone?"

Unable to say anything, Sarutobi just nodded and before he could open his mouth, Naruto then interrupted with rage in his eyes "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how many times I asked about my parents and you gave me that same answer. "They were just regular shinobi that died during the Kyūbi's rampage" But they were anything but regular! Why did you lie to me Ojii-san? Why….Why did he do this to me?"

"I know you're upset but let me finish this story and I will tell you why" Naruto stared at Sarutobi for a moment and nodded his head silently, willing to hear more, just for the sake to understand all of this.

* * *

**_Continue Flashback_**

_"Kazuma, what are you still doing here?" Kazuma turned around and saw a man with long black hair, pale skin, pearl like eyes, a long white robe with the Hyūga crest on his shoulders, a white Hakama and a small grin on his face. With him was a woman with long black hair, a shy but radiant smile, pale skin, lavender colored pearl eyes, a kimono with lavender flower imprint on them and the Hyūga crest on the kimono's shoulders._

_Kazuma smiled at the newcomers and replied "Hey Hizashi, Hitomi-Hime, I'm Just letting Minato and Kushina enjoy their time with their child Hizashi. What are you doing here?" Hizashi let out a small sigh and replied "Simple, Hitomi-sama wanted to see Minato and Kushina's child. Mitsuru-Hime was going to come too but she's with Mikoto" _

_"Ah, Mitsuru-Hime eh? Looks like you two finally decided to screw what clans you two come from and decided to be together. About damn time!" Kazuma said, smacking the back the smiling Hizashi while Hitomi laughed at her fellow Hyūga's misfortune before a figure came shooting out of the wall and slamming against the wall across it. _

_Kazuma, Hizashi and Hitomi rushed to the figure that had burst through the wall and gasped when they realized it was Minato who had crashed through the wall. "Minato-kun, are you alright?" Hitomi asked the downed Hokage who looked into his arms and saw his son safe in his arms but he then fell unconscious_

_It was ten minutes when Minato woke up and when he did, he found himself surrounded by his all of his friends. Standing next to Kazuma, Hizashi and Hitomi was a large man and a woman. The man had a black Mohawk, brown skin, no eyebrows, black eyes, an eye patch on his right eye, a standard Jōnin uniform but with a dark brown vest, a pair of hiate-ite on both of his fist, one with Konoha's insignia on it and the other with Iwa's insignia on it and finally, a large axe slung on his shoulder. _

_The woman next to the large man had jet black hair, onyx eyes; pale skin, a black kimono with red flowers imprinted on it and on the back of the kimono bore the insignia of the Uchiha clan._

_"Daichi…Mitsuru…Where's Naruto?"_

_"He's in the secret base far outside of Konoha. He's being guarded as we speak so he's safe" The woman now known as Mitsuru answered with a smile, Making Minato sigh in relief before the large man, now known as Daichi asked What's going on Minato?" Minato shook his head and leaned up off the bed and began to tell them what happened._

_During his time with Kushina and their newborn son Naruto, a man with jet black hair, crimson armor with black clothes underneath it, soulless onyx eyes and the insignia for the Uchiha clan on his shoulders suddenly busted through the wall. Minato told them that the man introduced himself as Uchiha Madara and requested him to hand over Kushina so he could release the Kyūbi. _

_Naturally, He and Kushina refused and without a moment's notice, Minato told them that he attacked and managed to take Naruto out of his hands before he was blasted through the room_

_"But that's not possible" Mitsuru said, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, same as their friends. "Uchiha Madara died many, many years ago, Minato…This guy must've henged himself into Madara because there's no wa-"_

_"When I attacked him, His eyes had changed into the Sharingan…But this one was different...It was as if the Sharingan had evolved somehow…" Minato interrupted, effectively shocking Mitsuru again. Everyone in that room knew that no one, no matter how skilled could change a person's eyes into a bloodline, especially the Sharingan. _

_There was no doubt about it…Uchiha Madara and come and he had Kushina._

_"There's no time to waste! We must find Kushina before Madara unleashes the-" Minato's voice was cut off when a loud roar, accompanied by a intense feeling of anger, violence and bloodlust. Without breaking a sweat, all six of them ran out of the building and saw a sight that no one had ever seen before._

_It was a giant Kitsune but it was different. Its fur was a deep crimson, its eyes were black and its pupils were crimson as well, the chakra that flowed around it was crimson but it was so dark, it bordered on black….and it bore nine tails and in an act of dominance the Kitsune opened its muzzle and let out a heaven piercing roar._

_The Kyūbi no Kitsune has returned._

_"This is bad Minato…" Daichi murmured in awe at the sight of the beast just as everyone did but Minato stood firm, a look of anger and determination on his face._

_"Doesn't matter, I'm sending this thing back to hell along with Madara…Even if I have to go with them" Minato said but after he said this, a bright, dark blue light shined above the Kyūbi's head and fell to the ground but just as it was about to hit it, Minato ran and slide to the ground and caught it in his arms and once the light faded, Kushina's form slowly appeared._

_"Min…ato" Kushina said softly, severely weakened from both the unsealing of the Kyūbi and child birth. Minato kissed the side of her head and hugged her close to him, saying "Its ok Kushi-Koi, I'm here now…"_

_"I tried…to fight him but I…"_

_"Its ok…We'll finish the fight for you. Just rest…" Minato stood up with a sleeping Kushina in his arms and silently turned to his friends and nodded when he saw that everyone of them were wearing the same look of determination in them just like he was. _

_"Hitomi, Take Kushina back to where Naruto is being guarded and heal her as much as you can, the rest of us will fight Madara and the Kyūbi" Hitomi nodded and with a grasp of the small silver white stone in her hand, a flash of light overcame her. Tassets _

_When the light died down, Hitomi was now wearing a white/silver corslet with a small green orb inside of it, two beautifully crafted spaulders with light blue armor that was underneath the silver/white armor, a short blue skirt that was beneath her long silver-white tassets, two long gauntlets with light blue sleeves underneath them, silver greaves with light poleyne which were connected to a pair of silver/white sabatons in the middle with dragon wings that was light blue at the top and slowly faded into silver white with silver white armor on the wings appearing from out of the armor's back, a light blue headband with six small red orbs inside of them. _

_She quickly grabbed the unconscious Kushina and flew off as fast as she could to get to the secret base but what amazed everyone was that Kyūbi made no move to stop her as she flew right past it._

_"Why isn't the damn thing moving?" Kazuma asked roughly, the blood rushing through his veins as he stared at the mighty beast. "It's being controlled" Minato answered, his eyes narrowing in thought. Seeing Hizashi, Mitsuru and Daichi nodding in agreement at this made Kazuma confused even more._

_"How do you know that?" _

_"Think Kazuma, Why would Madara take such a huge risk just to unseal the Kyūbi from Kushina?" Minato turned and asked the man whose eyes widened in realization after a few moments of thinking. "Because he wouldn't take that risk if he knew he couldn't control it!" The others nodded at Kazuma's answer but that's when the red stone in Minato's hand began to shine brightly._

_"I won't give that monster a chance to control the Kyūbi!" With a great leap, Minato was bathed in red light that then soared into the air towards the Kyūbi's head. Madara was staring out at the village he despised more than anything in the world and smirked._

_He was finally going to get his revenge on the village that had chosen a Senju to become the Shodaime Hokage and revenge on the Uchiha clan that had betrayed him many years ago and he was going to use the very demon that Senju Hashirama had managed to defeat many years ago. _

_But just as he was going to give the command to the great beast to destroy the village, a bright red light appeared before him and without any warning, the light shot forward and crashed into Madara, sending both him and the red light soaring towards the ground and high speeds._

_When Madara crashed into the ground, the bright red light soared into the air for a moment before two large red wings shot out of the light, discarding it to reveal Minato wearing a red breastplate with a large green orb on his chest plate, a red gorget, red spaulders with dark green armor that was underneath the red armor, a red fauld that connected his red breastplate and armor to his red tassets that showed his dark green pants underneath it, two long red gauntlets with dark green sleeves underneath them, red greaves with dark green poleyne which were connected to a pair of red sabatons and light green dragon with red armor on the wings appearing from out of the armor's back, a headband with six small green orbs inside of them. _

_Madara looked up at the flying Minato and his eyes widened. He had seen this armor before…But where? Before the Uchiha could ponder this any further, Minato attacked._

* * *

**_With the others_**

_A few moments after Minato had taken Madara off the top of Kyūbi's head; The Kyūbi heard Madara's voice in its head, saying "Destroy Konoha" (with echo effect) and with a flash of the Madara's eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in its eyes, the Kyūbi roared loudly and began to attack everything around it, killing countless shinobi and innocent people in mere seconds. _

_"Well, that's our cue! Let's send this beast back to hell" Kazuma shouted before he was enveloped in a bright violet light and once the light faded away, He was wearing a violet breastplate with a medium sized pointed green orb on the breastplate with a light grey shirt underneath it, two long violet gauntlets with chains wrapped around them, violet armored chaps with light grey pants inside of them, violet greaves with light grey poleyne which were connected to a pair of violet sabatons and his wings were a light green but they were the skinniest wings of the entire group. He touched his armored chest that held and flew off in a flash, towards the Kyūbi's rampaging form._

_"That's Kazuma for you, always on the move" Hizashi muttered before a bright jade light enveloped him while simultaneously, a sea blue light and a golden light enveloped Mitsuru and Daichi. Hizashi's armor was very similar to Minato's with the difference that his armor, gauntlets, greaves tassets. And spaulders were jade, his wings were a light gold color and his gorget was brown. After twirling his brown and green lance, Hizashi turned around to face his two friends and said "Ready to go?"_

_Daichi's armor was thicker and larger than everyone else's, his spaulders were gold and they were also bigger, his wings were a light gold that faded into white which bore no armor to protect the wings, his breastplate was gold with a small green orb in the middle, his gauntlets were gold as well as his tassels and fauld and his pants were dark blue and his greaves were gold with a dark blue poleyne and the grieves were connected to a pair of gold sabatons. "Always ready" Daichi replied, swinging his axe to the ground before slamming it hard, making the ground beneath him crack._

_Mitsuru's armor was the more revealing of the entire seven. She wore a sea blue high cut armor (armor that looks like a bikini) that's connected to her sea blue cuisse, sea blue gauntlets, sea blue sabatons that were being covered by light blue cloth, a sea blue headband with one light blue orb inside of it and sea blue greaves with silver poleyne. Mitsuru slammed her large hammer down on the ground with a deep blush at her face when she caught Hizashi staring. _

_"I'm ready" She murmured, giving Hizashi a small smile which he returned and with a great leap, the three were off, following the violet dragoon._

**_South of the Village_**

"_Hold the Kyūbi off until the Yondaime and the others come" A random Jōnin said just as he was crushed by the legendary Kyūbi no Kitsune. **"This "Yondaime" cannot stop me!" **the Kyūbi roared as he slammed its claw down on the ground, making huge flames rise from the ground, scorching the land and incinerating thousands of shinobi and innocent people. Kyūbi roared he swung one of his tails around, blowing people miles away. _

_"**No one can stop me!"** Kyūbi shouted to the heavens until a huge ball of lighting flew from the ground and hit the Kyūbi in the muzzle, sending the beast into the air and crashing into the ground. The lighting ball stayed in the air as two violet wings appeared from the lighting sphere and blew the lighting away, showing Kazuma with a wide smirk. "Well, My thunder god attack stopped you, you overgrown furball."_

_The Kyūbi stood up, unaffected by the sudden attack from Kazuma and sent all nine of his tails after Kazuma who just flew between the tails and struck Kyūbi in the face with his fist, sending The Kyūbi sliding into the Hokage monument. "That thing wasn't so tough!" Kazuma boasted, dusting his armored hands off with a look of victory on his face but to his horror, the Kyūbi rose up and sent a wave of chakra after him._

_Kazuma maneuvered around each wave of chakra with ease but when he got close enough to land another blow on the beast, a wall of chakra appeared and blocked the attack and sent the violet dragoon spiraling to the ground but before he hit it, a gust of wind stopped his fall. Kazuma closed his eyes and smiled when Hizashi floated behind him, holding his lance with a small smirk on his face. "Looks like the mighty violet dragoon needs help."_

_"Ha, looks like he does" Daichi said with humor in his deep voice, making Kazuma laugh slightly before Mitsuru flew next to them and said "Enough of this male bonding, we have a mad fox on the loose here" Mitsuru then gave the three men the "Uchiha style" smirk and said "Let's take it down a few notches."_

_Just then, The Kyūbi roared violently as its eyes changed from Madara's eternal Mangekyō Sharingan back to its crimson eyes, signifying that it was back to normal but then the rampage grew worse as it quickly realized that it was free once more._

_"Oh boy…" Kazuma muttered out softly. _

* * *

**_With Minato_**

_"Damn…I can't seem to hit him at all, despite my speed and my Dragoon armor's enhancements." Minato said to himself as he fell to one knee, watching Madara while he thought out another strategy._

_Minato quickly realized during his first bout with Madara (Not in the hospital room) was that the Uchiha could make his any part of his body intangible due to his Time space migration technique that he was able to use with his right eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eye and as he figured out earlier during their battle, he could transport anyone to any location due to the fact that when Minato went to attack him earlier, he was sent to a forest outside of the village but luckily, Minato materialized one of his special kunai tossed it to the ground, making it easier for him to return and continue their bout but the second time Madara tried to do this, Minato used his speed to avoid the attack and land a solid blow on the Uchiha and after that, it became a deadly game of tag._

_Minato also realized that earlier during their second bout that Madara could only use this technique for five minutes and had a recovery time of five-ten minutes. He found this out after he managed to out last Madara's onslaught of using his Time space Migration technique and managed to use his flying thunder god technique to get behind Madara and place a contract seal on him, making him unable to control the Kyūbi but from the sounds coming from the village, he knew things had went from bad to worse._

_But now that Madara's able to use his technique again, things had turned in the Uchiha's favor. Minato could barely land a scratch on him while Madara was able to beat him down so badly, his dragoon armor reverted, leaving the Hokage in his normal attire but as Minato rested on his knee, he saw it. His special kunai, resting a few feet front of the now gloating Uchiha, covered in dirt. Minato saw his chance and knew that he had to take it._

_When the smug snake known as Madara got close enough to the kunai, Minato suddenly appeared in front of Madara in a yellow and red flash, his dragoon armor on his body and his hand already reared back with the Rasengan but this Rasengan had the properties of Minato's dragoon enhancement, which added an a bonus to the already devastating attack. _

_Madara hadn't realized what happened until the powerful Rasengan had sent him spiraling down the forest and into a large stone but just as he was going to hit the stone, Madara quickly used his special technique to send himself far away from the area as possible before he suffered any more wounds. He was powerful but if that infernal Hokage managed to land another blow like that, especially with that armor on, it would've been the end of him._

_Besides, he had done what he set out to do and that was free the Kyūbi and make it destroy Konoha. He may not be there to see it but he knew, deep in his darkened heart that he would hear about Konoha's destruction. Minato gave out a sigh of relief when he realized that Madara wasn't coming back but then when he heard the Kyūbi roar once more, he knew he had to stop it but how?_

_After a few seconds, he realized that he couldn't kill the beast, neither of them could. From what Minato examined from the power of the armor, they alone were as strong as a two tailed demon and it could go higher than that but in his heart, Minato knew that he or his friends couldn't go higher than that. But the question remained, how could he defeat the Kyūbi?_

* * *

**_Interruption_**

"Ojii-san, where are you going?" Naruto asked, desperately wanting to know what happens next. Sarutobi smiled down at the young shinobi and said "Simple Naruto, I'm going to the bathroom. We've been in here for more than a few hours and 'm not young enough to keep everything inside, now am I?"

"No" Naruto sighed out.

"Well then, once I finish, we'll continue on with the tale."

"Ok Ojii-san!"

* * *

RainRain: And with that, the chapter ends. Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you guys did. Remember to leave a review! Until the next chapter...

Mario: See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: Yep, I'm back and you guys know what that means….Another chapter!

*FFX Style fanfare with epic pose*

Rain: Well, my wonderful friends, its time for another chapter of **_LOD: RB_**! Let's aim for the highest skies for this one. Don't forget to review and leave opinions and such!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Five_**

"Alright Naruto-kun, are you ready for me to continue?"

"Of course Ojii-san!"

"Good…Now, where was I? Oh yes, the battle…While Minato was successful in driving off Madara, The other dragoons were losing their battle with the mighty Kyūbi…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Konoha – Twelve years ago_**

_With a wave of its paw, the Kyūbi managed to land a blow on Kazuma who then flew to the other side of the village and slammed into the Hokage monument where he then started to fall to the ground, his dragoon armor reverting back to normal but luckily, Daichi swooped in and caught the violet dragoon before he hit the ground. _

_Since their battle started against this evil entity, things hadn't been going well at all. "This…Is looking like our final battle, eh Kazuma?"an exhausted Daichi muttered to the battered Dragoon who had barely heard a word he said but Kazuma did and immediately scowled, despite being so tired._

"_No…"Kazuma replied with a growl. "I refuse to let that damn fox get the upper hand in this battle…I won't let him destroy this village, not when I have a too much to lose!" With a bright light, Kazuma's dragoon armor had returned to his body and with this second wind, Kazuma flew towards the Kyūbi, roaring all the way there. _

_Meanwhile, Hizashi and Mitsuru were tag-teaming the Kyūbi with their various techniques which seemed to infuriated the Kyūbi even more due to the fact that those attacks were a pain and that when it got its hands on one of them, the other would attack and it would wind up losing both of them. It drove the great beast mad but Hizashi and Mitsuru knew that they couldn't keep this up forever. The Kyūbi was going to catch them but hopefully, that wouldn't happen for a good while._

_After missing its strike against the Jade Dragoon, the Kyūbi opened its mouth and quickly, the crimson chakra that was flowing around its body slowly began to go into its open mouth and swirl inside of it until it got super dense and with a roar, the dense ball of crimson chakra was heading towards the Jade dragoon. Hizashi knew he couldn't avoid it in time nor summon up a spell to shield him from it but just as the dense chakra sphere was going to hit him, Kazuma appeared before him and with punched the chakra sphere, thinking that the orb would bounce off of his fist and back towards the Kyūbi but neither of them were prepared for the explosion that took place seconds after Kazuma's actions. _

"_Hizashi, Kazuma!" Mitsuru screamed out in concern after witnessing the large explosion but this would nearly cost her because when she screamed out her friends names, the Kyūbi's tail came whipping out at her back but luckily, Daichi appeared and caught the tail and with great strength that neither Mitsuru or the Kyūbi knew he had, Daichi was able to toss the Kyūbi away to the other side of the village._

_Daichi let out a triumphant smirk as he floated down to the ground where he then fell to his knees and reverted back to his normal form, suddenly overcome with fatigue. Mitsuru floated next to the gold dragoon and touched his shoulder, asking if he was alright. Daichi nodded and wordlessly started to change back into his dragoon form but when the light faded, he was still in his normal attire, much to their confusion. _

"_It seems I'm unable to transform" Daichi commented after trying one last time to transform only to fail once more. Mitsuru nodded as she placed his arm over her shoulder and once he was ready, she flew off to find Kazuma and Hizashi._

_She didn't have to look long because after a few minutes of searching, she found the two. Kazuma was in his normal attire, unconscious from the powerful attack he managed to save Hizashi from but it came with a price. "His left arm…" Mitsuru noticed after taking a long hard look at him. Hizashi nodded gravely and looked at the now one armed man._

_Thanks to their battle with the Sanabi, they knew that their dragoon armors where able to withstand powerful attacks from the tailed beasts' chakra but the Kyūbi's chakra was stronger than the Sanabi's chakra by show of their tails and while in their dragoon form, all of them were as strong as the Sanabi and could grow stronger with time, they weren't strong enough to withstand a direct blow from the deceptively powerful attack head first. _

"_Kazuma is lucky…If the Kyūbi had used more power in that attack, both me and him would be dead right now" Hizashi murmured softly, his eyes gazing down at his friend's unconscious body in regret. If only he had been fast enough to avoid that attack, Kazuma wouldn't be like this….They all would still be fighting the Kyūbi..._

"_This may very well be our final day…" Mitsuru remarked softly, a feeling of helplessness slowly overcoming her will to succeed. _

"_N-Not yet…"_

_Hizashi, Daichi's and Mitsuru's heads flew towards the floor where Kazuma was laying and saw that he was awake and smiled cheerfully before confusion appeared on their faces. "K-Kazuma, what are you talking about? Can't you see how things are turning out for us?" Mitsuru asked, her voice trembling slightly at the thought. _

_Kazuma shook his head at their look and with great determination; he was able to change back into his dragoon form, much to the surprise of Mitsuru, Daichi and Hizashi. Using his wings, Kazuma rose into the air and landed on his feet, Kazuma then said "I have a plan. All you three need to do is get everyone away from the Kyūbi's stomping ground. I'll handle the rest."_

_Looking concerned at his friend, Hizashi stepped forward and placed his hand on Kazuma's remaining shoulder and asked "What are you planning to do?" Kazuma looked down at the floor for a moment before his eyes gazed at the Hyūga and said "I'm going to buy everyone some time."_

_Hizashi stared at his friend for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He quickly stepped in front of Kazuma and shook him, shouting "Are you out of your damn mind?"_

_Kazuma didn't answer. _

"_Can't you understand the huge risk you're taking?" Hizashi continued, anger written on his face which was rare for the Hyūga. "Half of the village could be destroyed from this attack! And even then, The Kyūbi could be uninjured from this foolish risk! And what about Hitomi and Lee? Can't you see they are go-" Hizashi suddenly slumped forward, his head leaning on Kazuma's right shoulder after the green light faded, revealing him in his normal attire. _

_Mitsuru was confused for a moment before her eyes widened when she saw that Kazuma's fist was implanted in Hizashi's stomach. Kazuma shrugged Hizashi off of him and turned around and saw the Kyūbi coming closer, shooting out beams of chakra from its mouth and without turning to face them, Kazuma said "Take Hizashi to where Hitomi and Kushina are and don't bother to come back…Hopefully I will be able to slow the Kyūbi down…" _

_Nodding wordlessly, Daichi slung Hizashi unmoving body over his shoulder and forced himself to his dragoon form and flew off, leaving Mitsuru and Kazuma alone. _

"_Kazuma…" Kazuma turned around and faced Mitsuru, engaging in a brief stare down before she looked away and said "Kazuma, you're not at that level where you can summon your dragon and still live from the stress you'll put you're body through…Its like opening up all eight gates. You'll be unstoppable but once it's over, you will die afterwards…. "_

"_I know…But I'll take the risk."_

"_Hitomi will fall apart and Lee will grow up without knowing his father…" Mitsuru told him quietly, still staring into his eyes, hoping that this would stop him but when Kazuma looked away from her and back to where the Kyūbi was, she sighed._

_He had made his choice._

"_I'm doing this for them and everyone that lived and died for this village. I know there might be a chance where the Kyūbi might live but even if I can wound him enough for you guys to kill him, then I'll still do it. The Kyūbi will lose tonight, By my hand or by you and the others." Kazuma replied, his eyes shining in resolve. _

_Hitomi walked up to Kazuma and kissed his cheek softly before saying "Goodbye Kazuma…You were like my annoying big brother"_ _Kazuma smiled at this and patted Mitsuru's head, replying "And you were like my bratty little sister…Stay safe…"Mitsuru nodded and attempted to fly off but before she could, she heard Kazuma call her name. Turning around, she saw that the smile he had given her had vanished and now it had a look of grief on it._

"_Please…Tell Hitomi and Little Lee that I'm sorry for doing this to them and make sure you guys look out for them…Ok?" Hitomi nodded softly at Kazuma's last request and flew off, leaving the one armed dragoon alone to gather his thoughts as well as his power for his last stand against the Kyūbi._

* * *

**_Minato_**

_Minato flew back to the area where Kushina had given birth to Naruto and ran inside to see that Hitomi was finished healing his wife and that said wife was holding their son, making Minato smile a bit at the sight but he knew what needed to be done. Minato knew that the Kyūbi couldn't be defeated, even with the help of their dragoon armors and even their dragons, The Kyūbi was simply too powerful for them so what he needed to do was seal the Kyūbi using the Shiki Fūjin. _

_At first, he was going to seal the monster back into Kushina because she could control it far better than anyone else and plus, knowing the risk that was involved with using the Shiki Fūjin, she would be able to stay and watch over Naruto but then he thought about Madara. Who was to say that his friends or god forbid Kushina would no longer be here to defend Konoha from his next assault?_

_As shinobi, their time was always ticking away and on this night, that has never been truer so then another thought filled his mind but this one made his heart ache. He would need to prepare the village as well as his son for that assault and the only way he could think about doing this was….Sealing the Kyūbi into his son…_

_Minato's heart broke at the thought but at the same time, the reason was there. If someone could teach Naruto how to control the Kyūbi's chakra, he could protect the village in case Madara or any other threat that no normal shinobi could handle threatens Konoha or even the world. _

"_Hitomi, is Kushina healed all the way?" Minato asked his friend, concerned about the health of his wife. Hitomi looked at Minato for a moment and frowned, saying "My magic wasn't able to heal her fully." Minato was instantly surprised at this. Hitomi's dragoon form was created to heal any injury or illness so why didn't it heal Kushina of all of her injuries? "Hm…Try it again Hitomi…" Minato ordered softly, keeping his eyes on his wife and son. _

_With a nod, Hitomi clasped her hands as silver rings slowly appeared circling around her body before she slowly aimed her arrow through the hole in the ceiling to match up with the glowing moon and with a shout of "**Moon Light!" **Hitomi shot the arrow towards the moon._

* * *

**_Dragoons_**

_Daichi and Mitsuru were flying to the secret base where Kushina and Hitomi as well as the shinobi and innocent bystanders were hiding when the two noticed a small golden beam of light shooting towards the moon and then seconds later, a large beam of light shooting back down where the small beam of light came from seconds before and the two smiled at the familiar sight._

_But what they didn't know was that the Kyūbi saw the very same beam of light and with a roar, it charged forward, wanting to destroy what made that light, like the bloodthirsty monster it was but that's when the Kyūbi suddenly stopped in mid step, finding it hard to move all of a sudden. **"What Foolishness is this?"** the Kyūbi screamed out in anger as Kazuma floated in front of him, his entire body glowing fiercely, wild smirk on his face. Three violet rings slowly appeared around his floating body as lighting streaked around him quickly, seemingly making a small orb around him. _

"_That is my lighting chain technique. It can stop anything and everything for a short time. While I doubt it could hold you for long, I just need a few seconds to end things," Kazuma explained as his body began to glow brighter, making everyone around the village that hadn't evacuated yet stare up in wonder (Note: Kyūbi and Kazuma are on the west side of Konoha near the forest)._

_The Kyūbi was amused at Kazuma's brazenness but soon, that amusement started to fade as cracks began to appear from behind him and then started to grow nervous when the area behind him shattered like glass, revealing a stormy backdrop behind the violet dragoon who was now nothing more than a bright orb that was then sucked into the stormy void._

_Just then, a large violet, fully armored dragon slowly floated out of the stormy void and narrowed its eyes at the Kyūbi, who was now desperately trying to get out of its bonds due to the immense power it had. Just then, the dragon shot forward from the void and headed straight for the Kyūbi but just as it was going to strike, the Kyūbi used all nine of its tails to hold it back but then, the dragon started to glow ominously. _

_When the dragon started to glow bright enough to light up the sky, the Kyūbi wanted nothing more to get away but that stupid human's jutsu was still in place. The purple eyes of the violet dragon closed as its body glowed brighter than anything ever seen before and with a loud roar from the dragon itself, it exploded right in front of the also roaring Kyūbi but just before the dragon exploded in a brilliant flash of white and violet light._

_When the light faded, the Kyūbi's body mangled body was laying on its side, deep wounds with crimson chakra pouring from the wounds, a long gash across its right eye and one of its ears were gone. _

_Lying a few feet away from the battered Kyūbi was a barely breathing Kazuma. His dragoon armor was gone, replaced by his torn attire, his right arm lying above his head and his eyes closed. He knew that this was it. This was his last moment in this world and he hated it but when he cracked his right eye open to see the Kyūbi's unmoving body, he laughed victoriously but he stopped and looked at the starry sky and smiled as a memory of him, Hitomi and their son watching the stars flashed through his mind._

'_Hitomi…Lee….Forgive me for going out like this…'_

_With that, Kazuma closed his eye and took his last breath, a light frown on his face. The violet dragoon stone slowly began to glow softly as wisps of violet light floated from his faintly body into the stone which became brighter with each wisp that went inside of it until the entire area was covered in light. When the light faded, Kazuma's body was gone, leaving the glowing stone in his place. _

* * *

**_Hideout (Before the explosion)_**

_When the beam of light from Hitomi's dragoon spell hit his wife, Minato saw a faint crimson aura around her body, reflecting the healing light away from Kushina's body and on to random object in the room, making Minato madder than he was before. He didn't know who did it, Kyūbi or Madara but one of those monsters put up a barrier around his wife so that she couldn't be healed by dragoon magic or by Konoha's medic-nins. Minato looked at Kushina's pale and frail form and quickly reigned in his emotions but when she gave him a tired but equally pointed look, he knew it was a moot point to do so anyways._

_Kushina always had a way about her to make him spill every emotion as well as secret from out of him with a simple look and while he hated that about her, he loved that about her as well. "M-Minato-kun…You have t-that look on your f-face..." Kushina told him, trying to form a bright smile but only managing to give him an exhausted one instead._

"_W-what's wrong?"_

"_Kushi-hime…The Kyūbi…It can't be defeated by any of us. I realized that after I fought Madara in my dragoon form. The only way I can think of defeating that monster is to seal it…" Minato explained to her softly, his form kneeling on the bed beside her, her small hand in his. Kushina glanced at him and gave him a small frown while saying "T-them seal it inside of me…I'm not long for this world Minato-kun…I know t-this…Seal the beast inside of me so it can die with me…"_

_Minato looked down to the floor with a small tear rolling down his eye. He knew that neither he nor Kushina could handle hearing her say that she was dying but he knew that saying this next would hurt the two of them even more but he had no other choice. "Kushi-hime…I thought about that, as much as it pains me to say but I can't seal the Kyūbi inside of you…Even if you died with the Kyūbi, Madara could come back and the others stand no chance against him or any other enemy…Konoha will fall. No, I have to seal the Kyūbi but not in you…"_

"_T-then you mean?"_

"_Yes…The Kyūbi must be sealed inside of Naruto" Minato concluded, his heart clenching in pain after seeing the look of pain and anger on Kushina's tired face. "No. Absolutely not Namikaze Minato! I will not let that thing ruin my son's life!" Kushina screamed, completely enraged at the thought of sealing the Kyūbi inside of Naruto. _

"_I don't want to do it either but it has to be done! Kushi-hime, please understand. Madara will come back, I know it. He will come back and wipe this village off the map, including Naruto! If I seal the Kyūbi into Naruto…Someone could train him in using its power and that way, if Madara or someone just as strong as Madara attacks the village, Naruto would be able to protect himself as well as the village." Minato explained._

_Kushina looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and then back at the tearful Minato and said "But he'll be alone…I know I'm going to pass on tonight and if you seal the Kyūbi inside of Naruto…You'll be gone as well!" tears started to fall from Kushina's eyes at the thought of Naruto being alone without her or Minato there and it tore her apart but little did she know, it was tearing Minato apart as well. _

_He couldn't bare thinking about his son being alone without Kushina or himself. "He won't be alone Kushi-hime. The others will be there for him…As will Kakashi. He'll take care of him and watch him grow…Just like we will" Kushina's eyes widened in surprise, despite how weak she was. _

"_H-How?"_

_Just as Minato opened his mouth to explain, a large and powerful explosion shook the entire area to the point where the secret base they were hiding in (Which was a very sturdy place) seemed as if it was going to fall like a piece of paper. "What is going on?" Hitomi shouted out in alarm, holding Kushina and Naruto close to him to move them if things got even more dangerous._

_Then things became even more confusion when a two load roars invaded their ears but seconds after that, the room was bathed in a bright light for an endless amount of time before everything returned to normal. After a few moments of silence, Hitomi looked at Minato and asked "What just happened?"_

"_Kazuma happened…" _

_Minato and Hitomi turned around to see Daichi with an unconscious Hizashi over his shoulder and an upset Mitsuru in the room. "Wait…What do you mean Kazuma happened? Where is he?" Hitomi asked while Minato stood still, quickly putting the pieces together and once he did, he lowered his head, keeping himself in control of his emotions._

_Like her husband, Kushina also put the pieces together and covered her mouth in shock before she leaned against Minato, holding on to him and Naruto. "Hitomi…Kazuma…is gone" Mitsuru said softly before she turned away, not wanting to see Hitomi after telling her the news about Kazuma. Hitomi shook her head slowly with a stunned look on her face before saying "It can't be…"_

_But it was true and all of them knew it. When a Dragoon is slain in battle, the remaining dragoons could feel their connection to the slain dragoon fade away but as this happened to the group, Hitomi wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Without a word spared, Hitomi flew through the large hole in the ceiling towards Konoha. _

"_We have to follow her" Minato said, a look of panic on his face. Daichi and Mitsuru nodded and flew off after the distraught Hyūga. Minato slowly stood up to go after them but stopped when Kushina softly grasped his arm. "Minato-kun…Tell me how we will be able to watch over Naruto **if** I agree to this."_

_Minato smiled lightly. "Understood"_

* * *

**_Ground Zero_**

"_My god…" Hitomi whispered, flying above the remains of the west side of Konoha. She had never seen so much destruction before since that incident but even then, this trumped what happened in that village. _

_Half of the village was completely destroyed with only the scattered remains of buildings with Konoha's insignia reminded her that this was her village and not some war-torn village she had seen during the war. She was lucky that the shinobi helped everyone evacuate earlier when the Kyūbi first appeared, otherwise, the body count would be even worse than it already was. _

_Hitomi flew across the destroyed area of Konoha, screaming out Kazuma's name until she spotted something glowing faintly on the ground. Once she saw it, she swooped down to the ground looked around for the glowing item but when she found it a few moments later, her heart dropped. Glowing very faintly on the ground was Kazuma's dragoon stone which finally stopped glowing when she stood above it._

_Kneeling down on the ground, Hitomi picked it up off the ground and stood up, caressing the violet dragoon stone in her delicate hands, tears pouring down her eyes. "Why?" She whimpered out, clutching the stone in her hands as she fell to her knees and started to sob louder, Kazuma's name rolling off her lips every few sobs._

_So wrapped up in her grief, Hitomi failed to notice that one of the Kyūbi's tails twitched and without any warning, the tail shot out towards her. Hitomi saw the tail coming towards her but she didn't bother to move from it. She didn't care about what happened to her anymore. She couldn't care. When she felt that Kazuma had died, a huge part of her died with him and now all she wanted to do was to be with him again and actually smiled when she saw the tail coming closer._

_Daichi and Mitsuru saw the tail going towards Hitomi and both gasped in shock but then Daichi's eyes narrowed. He refused to see Hitomi be killed because he wasn't fast enough to save her so with speed that he really wasn't known for, Daichi appeared before the tail and took the attack in the chest, seemingly waking the silver white dragoon up from her brief stage of suicide. "Daichi!" Hitomi screamed out in horror as well as guilt._

_Daichi was always like her older brother. Ever since they were little and going into the academy together, he was always there for her. When his father defected from Konoha to Iwa, Daichi was taken away from her, Hitomi was crushed and grew up alone until she became friends with Minato, Kushina, Mitsuru and made up with Hizashi after a huge fight tore their friendship apart. _

_When they found each other again during the second shinobi world war, They were enemies and their countries had to fight against each other but during his time fighting for Iwa, He never raised a hand against her and often killed people on his own side to protect her. He even defected from Iwa and fought against his evil father and joined Konoha just to avoid fighting her. _

_She knew he didn't love her more than a sister but if she hadn't met Kazuma, she would've loved him more as a brother but now he had been mortally wounded and it was all her fault…_

_Daichi coughed up an insane amount of blood but he was still alive but he didn't know for how long so with the last ounce of his strength, he grabbed the Kyūbi's tail that had gone through his chest and began to glow brightly. "Hitomi, its o-ok" Daichi's voice rang out to her as the gold light around him grew brighter._

"_I m-made this choice…Don't make me regret I-it" Daichi told her with a faint smile on his face. Hitomi was confused about what he meant by that before a tearful smile formed on her face. He was telling her to not give up her life. He was telling her to live…. _

_"Dai-nii…You won't regret it…I promise" She said to him with a small smile. With a faint smile on his face, Daichi closed his eyes and let death overtake him and not even a few moments after his armor disappeared in a flash of gold light as well as his body, leaving behind the gold dragoon stone. _

_The Kyūbi roared victoriously. He had finally killed one of these annoying ningen with wings and now as its eyes peered down at Hitomi's form, he was planning to add another one on his list. With a twist of its body, The Kyūbi was back on its feet and in the air, ready to crush Hitomi but before it could, Mitsuru flew down and scooped her off the ground before she was claimed as another of Kyūbi's victims._

_Mitsuru let Hitomi go and opened her mouth to say something to the dragoon but then she quickly pushed Hitomi out of the way before flying down, avoiding the Kyūbi's tail by a mere second. "Close" Mitsuru said with the Uchiha smirk on her face, her Sharingan spinning wildly, making the Kyūbi roar out of frustration and in anger over seeing those eyes and sent all nine of his tails to try and attack the two dragoons were weaving through his attacks at high speeds, only making the Kyūbi even madder but then it switched up its game._

_That foolish gold Ningen had sacrificed his life for that pearl eyed flesh bag…Maybe the Demon eyed one would as well._

_With that thought in mind, the Kyūbi started targeting the Hyūga instead of the Uchiha. Mitsuru saw the Kyūbi going after Hitomi and swore before charging through the tails to get to the silver white dragoon who was dodging for dear life. Mitsuru charged forward and smacked the Kyūbi's tails with her hammer and quickly grabbed Hitomi's hand and tried to fly off but the Kyūbi's tail had cut off their escape route so with a scowl, Mitsuru led Hitomi down to another path but once more, the Kyūbi blocked the way._

_Finally, Mitsuru had enough and forcefully made an opening by smashing through the tails with her hammer, causing the Kyūbi roar out in pain before roaring even louder when Hitomi shot one of her light arrows at the Kyūbi's already wounded eye. The two dragoons flew away from the Kyūbi, Mitsuru flying ahead while Hitomi flew backwards, shooting her light arrows at the charging Kyūbi, smirking a bit when the Kyūbi paused slightly from the raining attacks._

_The two dragoons then flew high in the air and stared down at the enraged Kyūbi who was jumping into the air after them but out of nowhere, a large fireball flew in between them and hit the Kyūbi square in the face, sending its roaring form down to the ground. The two female dragoons looked at each other in confusion before a smile appeared on their face. _

_The two turned around and looked up to see Minato in his full dragoon form, a dark look on his face. "Mitsuru, Hitomi…Get all the remaining shinobi and civilians out of the secret base and please hurry…."_

"_Why?" Mitsuru asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion at her leader's orders. _"_Just get everyone out except for Kushina…She and Naruto are a part of my plan. I will deal with the Fox alone" the two women looked at him in shock and worry. "Minato-"_

"_I don't have time for this, now go!" Minato interrupted in a harsh tone, making Hitomi look down at the ground below with sorrow on her face. Without a word, Hitomi flew away, leaving a stoic Minato and a furious Mitsuru alone. "Minato, I know things are tough but you can't let your emotions over cloud you" Mitsuru told the blond Hokage._

"_Go Mitsuru…Go now before I make you go" Minato told her, a tone of warning in his voice as he watched the Kyūbi get up from his attack. "Fine…Good luck Minato but this isn't over" Mitsuru said to Minato before flying away as well._"**_So, this is the "great" Yondaime? Pity I expected more from this so called 'Hero'..."_**_ The Kyūbi said mockingly, it's face showing amusement as it stared down the Yondaime._

_Minato looked back at the Kyūbi and dashed towards it with his blade at his side, ready to get started with his plan. Watching the Yondaime coming closer, the Kyūbi's eyes seemed to gleam for a moment before it growled and opened its muzzle to form another dense chakra ball and when it was done, he shot it out of his mouth and towards Minato. _

_Minato saw the quick and potentially deadly attack coming and quickly moved to avoid it but when he did, the Kyūbi laughed victoriously before saying **"You foolish Ningen, You should have just taken the attack!" **The Kyūbi said as it sent its tails after Minato's flying form, not caring that his tails were missing their target._

_Minato didn't know why the Kyūbi said this but he figured that it was a simple mind trick the Kyūbi was playing on him and dismissed it out of his head and continued forward but little did the Hokage know, he wasn't the target of that attack…_

_Mitsuru was currently heading towards her home the Uchiha compound, following Minato's orders in retreating when she felt a powerful source of chakra coming from behind her so with a confused look, Mitsuru turned her head and saw that the chakra ball that the Kyūbi had launched moments before was following her._

_Mitsuru didn't even have time to scream as the ball hit her directly in the back of her armor, instantly causing a loud explosion. The Kyūbi growled menacingly as Minato flew away from it after causing a huge gash on its chest with his blade and swung the demon's blood off of it and readied himself for another attack but just then, the link he had to Mitsuru had suddenly vanished just as a loud explosion rang out._

"_Mitsuru!" Minato screamed out as he turned around and watched in horror as a sea blue orb of light floated down from the large cloud of smoke, making Minato feel sad and guilty before he became completely enraged. Minato lost his cool and screamed out in rage as a three red rings circled around him. _

_Just then, his wings changed into wings of fire as a aura made solely of flames surrounded him and his blade and with a shout of **"Final Burst!"** Minato shoot down to the Kyūbi's laughing form, his eyes completely red with fury. _

_Feeling Minato's power suddenly spike, the Kyūbi instantly pulled out all the stops to stop the angered Hokage from reaching it but despite his rage, Minato was still just as fast and nimble as he always was and with agility that would put any shinobi to shame, Minato avoided all of Kyūbi's attacks and with one final shout, Minato plunged his blade into Kyūbi's chest, making it howl in pain._

_Minato continued to push forward until Kyūbi's body slowly began to skid backwards, picking up speed with every burst of Minato's chakra and soon, the Kyūbi was soaring backwards at high speed, sending both him and Minato to the place where Minato's plan would come into play…At the cost of his son._

* * *

**_Kushina_**

"_Hitomi…You need to get out of here" Kushina said to her friend gently, placing Naruto on the floor where seals were placed in circles all around him, along with candles lighting the area. Hitomi had just finished moving the shinobi and civilians away from the secret base and now she was holding the still unconscious Hizashi over her shoulder, a look of sadness on her face._

_She had lost her husband, her "Big brother" and one of her best friends all in the span of ten minutes and now after Kushina explained Minato's plan to her, she was about to lose more of her "Family". She knew it was for the greater good of the village but her heart was in pain from this and she knew once everything was said and done, she could never live with herself for surviving this night. The same could be said about her unconscious cousin._

"_Kushina, are you sure there's no other way to defeat that monster?" Hitomi asked one more time with a helpless look on her face, along with her helpless tone. Kushina looked at the youngest member of the dragoons and gave her the warmest smile that she could give after this horrible evening and said "I'm sorry Tomi, There's no other way to do this…I know this night will weigh heavy on your soul, as well as Hizashi's but please understand that this is for not only our village, but for our children as well…." _

_Hitomi choked back a sob when Kushina referred to her as Tomi, Kushina's nickname for her since they were children but held her emotions in check and softly replied "I know Shina…Its just, after this is done, me and Hizashi will be the only two left of our family…I just don't want it to end like this…"_

_Kushina slowly walked over to her oldest friend and wrapped her arms around her in a hug which Hitomi returned tightly, tears falling from both of their eyes. _

_Nothing more had to be said._

_When they sensed the Kyūbi's chakra as well as Minato's nearby, Kushina and Hitomi dislodged from each other and shared one last smile before Hitomi slowly walked out the door but before she left, Kushina stopped her with "Wait…" _

_Hitomi turned around to stare at her friend and smiled when Kushina opened her mouth, already knowing what her red haired friend was about to say. "Hitomi…When this is all over, Please look after Naruto for me and Minato. I could die in peace knowing that he was looked after and loved…" Kushina told her, the red haired beauty's eyes and tone of her voice pleading for her friend to do this one last favor for both her and her husband._

_Hitomi turned around and looked at the moon high above in the sky and replied "You didn't even have to ask Shina…" Before giving her a bright smile despite the depressing mood she was in and flew off, tears flowing from her eyes. _

"_Goodbye…My friends"_

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

"Once Minato and the Kyūbi arrived, Kushina used her chakra chains to bind the Kyūbi while Minato performed the Shiki Fūjin but during this, The Kyūbi managed to get its arm free and tried to kill you with its claw but instead, both Kushina and Minato shielded you with their bodies, taking the blow for you."

"….Kushina died after that attack, with a smile on her face and Minutes after her death, Minato was successfully able to seal the Kyūbi inside of you and also died smiling. From what Hitomi told me after everything was said and done, Minato wanted me to announce that the Kyūbi was sealed in you so they cans see you as the hero you truly are but…Things didn't go that way so I made the decree that no one was to reveal this secret…But that decree was broken tonight, leading up to this moment…" Sarutobi said with a small, bittersweet smile, emotionally drained after telling such a tale.

"Well, I think it would've been better off if you hadn't told anyone about this Jii-san" Naruto said with a bitter sweet smile on his face, making Sarutobi laugh lightly.

"Jii-san….I need to know…Why were they smiling when they died? I mean…I know they managed to save the village but they died doing it so why were they smiling?" Naruto wondered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued to listen to his surrogate grandfather.

"They were both smiling because of you" Sarutobi answered, making the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Me? B-But I didn't do anything special for them…Except for jail the Kyūbi" Naruto said, lowering his head in sadness.

"Before you were born, all they ever talked about was having a family of their own Naruto and after your birth, they were ecstatic and for a little while before things got bad, they were finally a family. When they died, both of them were glad because they were able to save the village but truthfully, they were only doing this so you could live,"

"I know for a fact that they regret dying before they were able to see you grow but never forget the words that I'm about to say to you….They loved you. From the moment you opened your eyes to the moment they closed theirs. You made them the happiest thing in this entire world and if they had a choice to go to the past to do it again, they would because that's how much they loved you and I can say that if they were here to see you now, they would be so proud of you…"

"Proud…Of me?"

"Yes. Not only were you able to survive thirteen years alone with this great burden but you were able to do so many things many shinobi can't do today. Outrun ANBU on a daily basis which shows me that your speed, agility and flexibility is nearly unmatched. Your ability to prank people in both day and night despite wearing a bright colored orange jumpsuit shows me your willingness to adapt, your cunning mind and your stealth and to steal the Forbidden scroll without trigging any alarms and managing to best the Hokage is unheard of in this village which shows me that you are more of a shinobi than most of our chūnin in our ranks.

"Naruto…Your parents would be so proud of your achievements and that was before Iruka promoted your tonight. Just think what you would be capable of now" Sarutobi said with a bright smile. "Do you really think so?" Naruto asked him, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Naruto…I know so" Sarutobi replied, patting Naruto on the head lovingly before being glomped by the blond haired Uzumaki, tears of joy falling from the boy's eyes. When Naruto was finished crying, he wiped his tears away and with his eyes shining in determination, he said "Then I guess…I'll have to step my game up."

"Whatever do you mean by that my boy?" The Sandaime asked the boy.

"I know you said that Okaa-san and Otou-san are proud of me for carrying this stupid fox and about some of the stuff they did but I don't want them to be proud of me for those things…." The Sandaime was confused for a moment at this but instead of asking why, he instead stayed quiet to let the boy continue on with what he had to say. Naruto pulled out his father's dragoon stone which shined brightly in Naruto's hand as the boy gazed down at his softly.

"No, I want them to be proud of me for protecting this village just like all of them did on that night…With this stone….I believe that this stone chose me to wield it is because it wants to help me protect this village, just like my father did when he was a shinobi as well as a dragoon...And I accept its help." Just then, the red light shined even brighter in the boy's hand, even being accompanied by a loud, victorious roar, nearly scaring and blinding the old man.

"So with this and my determination, I will achieve my dream of becoming the Godaime Hokage and I will protect Konoha until my dying breath…That is a promise of a lifetime!"

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

"Were you and your….Humans successful in capturing the Rokubi?"

"Yes. Soon my lord, all nine of the Tailed beasts will be captured and once that is done, you will be free at last to change this world."

A deep, disembodied chuckle echoed throughout the cave as nine figures kneeled in front of a large statue of a stoned goliath with the shape of a man combined with it the large object, the stone eyes of the man glowing a faint sky blue peering down at the kneeling shinobi.

"Good….You are dismissed for now." The disembodied voice said to the nine figures, who quickly got on their feet and walked away, leaving the large statue alone. The glowing eyes seemed to slowly dim out but before they did, the disembodied voice whispered…

"Soon…the world shall know my name once more…"

* * *

Rain: It is done. Well, looks like the story has officially begun and now its time to get started on this epic quest. Till the next chapter, Read and Review. See ya!

Mario: See you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: Guess who's back! That's right. Me *smiles* Looks like the next chapter is upon us. Well, let's get started!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Six_**

Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked through the silent streets of Konoha, his mind lingering on the story the Hokage had told him but no matter how many times he repeats it in his mind, Naruto just can't believe. Not only did he find out that both his mother and father were among legends in his village, he found out that his parents as well as several others wielded the power that was able to go head to head with the Kyūbi of all things and that he was now carrying his father's stone.

Naruto tried to imagine it. Being in the same armor that his father was, fighting the Kyūbi with every ounce of his strength he had in his body but he couldn't. His father was a powerful Hokage….One of the greats and his mother was an expert Fūinjutsu master and a legend in her own right. For being the son of two great shinobi, he was didn't even graduate from the academy. The only reason he had become a shinobi was because of that pathetic Mizuki tricking him into getting the forbidden scroll.

But Naruto didn't take this negatively anymore. He knew that he wasn't ready to live up to his parent's names and instead of being depressed about it, he would use it as motivation to help him become stronger. He would grow from out of their shadows and become a legend in his own right and make them proud of him. "And I'm sure, you'll be helping me during this journey" Naruto said as he stared at the red stone in his hand, smiling gently at it but he suddenly stopped as he head a faint male voice say _"Heh, Of course."_ But he figured that it was just the wind.

Once he got to his apartment, Naruto tossed his keys on his kitchen table and yawned loudly, stretching a bit before walking towards his bedroom while simultaneously unzipping his jacket and tossed it on the floor before bouncing on his bed and looking at the ceiling, once again replaying everything in his head but then it stopped when he thought about Hinata.

Should he tell Hinata about her mother's past love and her own step-brother…or Brother? At this point, Naruto wasn't exactly sure if she was Lee's full blooded sister or not but he could find that out later but should her tell her? She was his best friend, next to Shikamaru of course and their parents were friends as well so should he tell her?

And what about the Dragoon stone he held? Should he tell them about it as well?

But then another thought entered his head that he had nearly forgotten due to all the other revelations of that night. Shikamaru and Hinata were there when Mizuki told them about the Kyūbi and he had to talk about it to them. Did Shikamaru and Hinata think he was the Kyūbi? Do they hate him like everyone else in the village did?

Could he live with himself if they did?

So many thoughts were now running inside of Naruto's head about this that he nearly got dizzy so with a small nod, Naruto wrapped the covers around and fell asleep a few moments later, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

**_The Academy_**

Naruto walked into his Academy classroom and saw Hinata and Shikamaru sitting next to each other at the bottom row, talking and laughing. They were the only two here. Naruto could easily  
guess why this was. Yoshino (Shikamaru's mother) probably forced him up early this morning and made him come here and Hinata always came in this early because she didn't want to be around her father and her other family members (on the exception of her little sister Hanabi), and especially her cousin, the ever cruel Hyūga Neji.

Naruto tried to walk past them in an attempt to forgo the inevitable "We hate you Naruto" Speech he was prepared to get from the two of them but stopped as he heard a soft "N-Naruto-kun a-are you g-going to sit w-with us?" Naruto turned around to see Hinata looking at him with her pearl like lavender eyes, silently urging him to sit by them. With a sad sigh, Naruto nodded and sat between Shikamaru and Hinata, nervous since he hadn't spoken to them since the incident with Mizuki and couldn't bear to think what they would say about him now that they knew he held the Kyūbi.

"Well….how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked after ten minutes of complete and total silence, filled to the brim with awkward glances towards each other during the silence. After taking a deep breath, Shikamaru leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and replied "Well, I suppose we should recap the events of last night…"

"You (points to Naruto) stole the forbidden scroll for Mizuki. Hinata (points to Hinata) overheard this and told me and Iruka-sensei who was then ordered by the Hokage to find you and when we found you in the forest later that night, Mizuki spilled the beans on the secret between you and Kyūbi you managed to beat Mizuki after I left with some crazy red armor Hinata told me about and here we are…" Shikamaru finished with a bored sigh on his face as he stared at the blond haired boy.

"I'm not going to sugar coat things with you Naruto. When Mizuki told us that you were the reincarnation of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, me and Hinata were scared out of our minds. I mean, we never thought that you, the blond knucklehead known as Uzumaki Naruto was the reincarnation of the very thing that nearly wiped us all off the map."

Naruto looked down at the table with a look of pure depression on his face. Was this it? Was this the last time he would able to call Hinata and Shikamaru his best friends? He certainly hoped not but from what Shikamaru was saying, it was a strong option now but then, he saw Hinata open her mouth to speak and listened closely to what she had to say.

"Shikamaru is right. O-Originally, we believed what Mizuki had said and we were quite afraid of you but…After our talk in the forest last night when you were going to kill him, I knew you weren't the demon every thinks you are."

"Hokage-sama told us that Mizuki is one of many people who don't know the truth…The Hokage made us realize that you were not the Kyūbi but simply his container. You two are separate beings which share the same body which neither of you want…." Shikamaru interrupted suddenly, swinging Naruto's attention to him but the genius wasn't done speaking yet.

"After we both spoke to the Hokage this morning, we both realized how troublesome we were being, despite Hinata's views being changed last night. Naruto, you're our best friend and we've known you our entire lives up until now and everything you do or say is completely different from what a demon would do. Demons don't laugh alongside you when we finish a prank. Demons don't try and sacrifice themselves when said prank gets everyone involved in trouble…."

"Or" Hinata interrupted the Nara with warmth in her voice, once again bringing Naruto's attention to her. "Console a friend when something bad happens to them and then later cry because said friend is hurting so much…Or spare the life of the man who put you in this position in the first place, despite your wishes to wreak vengeance upon him."

"The point me and Hinata are trying to make is, you don't have to be afraid of us abandoning you Naruto because you aren't the demon everything thinks you are. You're Uzumaki Naruto, the blond knucklehead, our best friend and a human being and both of us are sorry for thinking otherwise, no matter how short the thought was…" Shikamaru said with a small, bored smile towards the now tearful blond.

"Y-You guys mean that?" Naruto asked, trying to hold back his tears while hoping this wasn't a cruel trick. "Naruto-kun…Do you think we would've asked you to sit with us if we hated you?" Hinata asked softly, crimson staining her cheeks as she took his hands in her own, trying desperately to ignore the small smirk from Shikamaru.

"Face it Naruto, you're stuck with us for the long haul" Shikamaru said, redirecting his smirk to Naruto who immediately gave the two of them a smile before leaning over the small table and enveloping them both into a hug which they returned. Naruto was very grateful for having two understanding friends like these two.

Soon, more students seemed to pour into the classroom with excitement at the fact that not only would today be the last day of coming to the boring shinobi academy, they were going to be full-fledged shinobi. After class began, an academy teacher walked to the classroom to announce the team formations due to Iruka was still in the hospital which made the whole classroom sad even though Iruka was harsh sometimes; he was always a nice to them. "Since Iruka isn't here, I will assign the teams

After laughing at the horrified look of Sasuke for having to be teamed with Sakura and Kiba (who also had a horrified look on his face), Everyone turned back to look at the teacher who was getting ready to name the next team. Naruto was glad that he wasn't paired up with his friends instead of Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't that he hated the Uchiha, it was the fact Naruto had always been jealous of the Uchiha due to he got everything and yet he turned it away while Naruto always wanted the kind eyes the villagers gave Sasuke instead of the cold looks they give him.

"Alright Team Eight will be Uzumaki Naruto…." Naruto looked at the teacher, with excitement and anticipation. "Nara Shikamaru…" Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled. They were on the same team but then they turned around to the teacher in hopes that the final member would be…..

"And Hyūga Hinata. Your team's sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai." Hinata smiled brightly at this and Shikamaru grinned but to their surprise, Naruto didn't scream out like they thought he did. He only gave a small laugh and a gentle smile.

Naruto had a feeling that his "Grandfather" was going to pair him up with his friends and now that he was, he was going to give the Hokage the biggest hug ever when he saw him again.

"Now, Since Team nine is still in circulation, we will skip ahead to Team Ten, Team Ten will be…Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chōji, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma…Now onto the next team…"

Without warning, a woman with long black hair, a red and white dress, ruby red eyes, pale skin and red lipstick appeared in the room and said "Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru, my name is Yūhi Kurenai and I'm your new sensei now come with me, we must report to the Hokage tower"

While Hinata and Shikamaru were showing looks of confusion at this, Naruto wasn't. Before he left the hospital last night, Sarutobi had told him that once his teammates were picked out, they were all supposed to meet with him for a top secret mission. Naruto knew what this mission was and only hoped it was easier than it sounded.

* * *

**_Otogakure no Sato_**

"You're dismissed!"

The sound five bowed at the booming voice of Orochimaru as he dismissed them out of his office after a mission debriefing and now that it was over, the only female member of the five quickly walked off with a deep scowl on her face, not wanting to deal with her "Friends" any longer.

The mission she had just returned from had pissed her off to no end and those idiots only mad things worse after teasing her about her role in that...that...horrid affair. She wanted to hurt them, she wanted to kill them...And she wanted to kill Orochimaru for sending her out on that mission but she knew that she couldn't.

Orochimaru would beat her into submission and then use her as one of his sick experiments. True, she had become an experiment when she received the cursed seal but she would never become those sick things down in the chambers deep underground and during the tour he had taken all of the newly made sound five on down there, she was horrified at the sick things she saw him do to his other experiments, especially the failed ones...She never wanted to become one of those.

As she walked out of the village and deep in the forest where she came across a small waterfall/river mix with tons of fish jumping from out of it. Ever since she found this spot a year ago, it had become her secret place to unwind and practice playing her flute but when she got close enough, she noticed something was glowing between two rocks in the slow moving river.

Tilting her head in confusion, she walked towards the glowing object and once she got close enough, she saw that it was a dark blue stone. "Huh, what the hell is this?" she wondered out loud before shrugging and reaching into the water and picking it up but the moment she did, the stone glowed a bright dark blue with a roar accompanying it, startling her greatly but she didn't drop it.

As soon as the roar and glowing started, it stopped until it was faintly glowing in her hand. "Well, I don't know what the hell that was about but hell, it has more power in it than Orochi-Teme's hickey on my neck" She said with a small chuckle while tossing it up and down in her hand.

She didn't know what it was or how it had so much power in it but she did know one thing. She knew that she was never letting go of this stone.

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

* * *

Rain: Well, that's all she wrote for now. Don't forget to review and if you guys have any questions, Pm me and I will answer them. Until then…

Mario: See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain: I'm glad you guys liked the friendship moment between our favorite trio and the discovery of a new dragoon in Tayuya of the Sound but now it's time for a new chapter. So let's begin!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"And I thought the secret surrounding the Kyūbi and Naruto was hard to take in." Shikamaru murmured to his two companions after the Sandaime finished his tale about the Legendary Dragoons of Legend and their role during the Kyūbi's unwelcomed visit.

The three, along with their new sensei, were waiting for the Sandaime to come back from the bathroom and during that time, the newly created Team Eight had begun to talk about what they had just overheard. Naruto nodded in agreement at his friend's confusion, telling him that he was confused while he heard it too. Hinata on the other hand had stayed silent throughout the conversation.

She had found out so much about her mother during this that it shocked her to her core. She had a…Brother and from what she understood, he was on her cousin, Hyūga Neji's team. Hinata didn't know what to think about all of this or what to do. Should she try and reach out to this Lee person right away or should she wait a little.

"I just don't know what to do about…My Nii-san" Hinata lamented with her head down, tears threatening to fall from her eyes but before any fell however she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up in surprise, she stared up at her blond haired crush who had a look of understanding on his face at her inner turmoil.

He had felt the same way when his friends found out about the Kyūbi and when he himself found out about Rock Lee and he also didn't know what to do in whether to tell Hinata or not or even talk to her about this all together since at the time, he was afraid of both her and Shikamaru turning their back on him but things had worked out because he still has his friends and he didn't have to tell her but he would still help her tell Lee and so would Shikamaru…If she decided to tell him that is.

"What I can't figure out is..." The three genin's heads snapped up at the voice of their new sensei when she spoke. "How did no one figure out that you Naruto were the son of the Yondaime. It was so obvious." Kurenai continued with a cross of her arms, a look of annoyance of her face.

"Wait, what do you mean by that sensei?" Naruto asked, his head tilting in confusion. Kurenai patted the blond boy on his head, making him grumble with a small blush on his face and said "Well, since Chūnins and Jōnins are told about the Kyūbi true defeat…Well what we thought was the true defeat of it, I had already know about how the Kyūbi was sealed in you but I always believed that story about him picking up a random orphan was a lie."

"When I was assigned to watch over you a few years back, I got curious about the child I was watching so I did a little digging around. From all the information I gathered from people that grew up with him, I was told that Yondaime-sama wouldn't dare pick just randomly pick child from out of the orphanage, that he would rather choose from his own family to carry the burden because he believed that his own blood could do it which gave me a hint that the person was at least a family member."

"Then to make things more obvious, the last shinobi that remained near the battle between Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama and the Kyūbi saw Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama with a small bundle with blond hair in their arms during the battle and to finish things off, that same Shinobi overheard their final goodbyes to the child and was ordered to return this child to Sandaime-sama which gave me my second hint about your identity as the Yondaime's son."

"I noticed that you share so many similarities from both Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama that along with the whisker marks from the Kyūbi, the blond hair **and** the lack of the famous eyes of the Yamanaka clan, I concluded that you were in fact the bundle of joy that was with Kushina-sama and Yondaime-sama that night and that you were their son. And Kakashi didn't believe me, the idiot." Kurenai finished, whispering the last part to herself bitterly.

"Well…"Shikamaru droned out with a sigh. "From what I gathered from all of this, I believe I know what the Hokage wants our mission to be…"

"Then I believe I shouldn't have to explain any more than I have too."

The four shinobi looked back at the smiling face of Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage said, announcing his return to them at the same time, making all of them (excluding Naruto) bow in respect towards the elder Hokage who walked around to his desk and sat down in his very comfortable chair.

"Now, Since me and Kurenai watched that heartwarming moment between the three of you early today, Kurenai has automatically passed you three, making you into a full-fledged team."

At the three looks of confusion and elation, Kurenai explained to them the true genin exams and once she was done, Naruto wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders and let out a victorious "Hell yeah!" While the two friends in questions simply smiled at this. They had already known they made the perfect choice in not abandoning Naruto but now they knew that definitely made the right choice instead of letting their earlier fears overcome them.

"Now that this moment is over, I have a mission for the four of you." This drew their attention.

A mission already?

"From my sources (Jiraiya of course), People have spotted a dark blue streak of light going across the sky in Rice country near the new village known as Otogakure no Sato (Sandaime knew of this village earlier thanks to our favorite Icha-Icha author). I have every reason to believe that this is the Dragoon Stone of Darkness. Your mission is to get that stone…Do you accept?"

"Well…" Naruto looked at his friends and sensei and with a nod from all three of them, Naruto smirked said "We accept." The red stone dangling down from the necklace on his neck was shining faintly as if it was agreeing with Naruto's Thoughts, making Naruto's smirk change into a smile but that changed into a curious frown when he heard that same faint male voice from yesterday whisper against the wind _"Of course you'd accept it."_ But Naruto pushed it aside, With his friends, his sensei and his dragoon stone by his side, he knew that this mission was going to be a success.

"That Dragoon Stone is coming home with us!"

* * *

**_Otogakure No Sato_**

"The Sound Five are here Orochimaru-sama!" All of members of the S5 said with a bow towards their leader who smirked at his loyal soldiers. "Good my pets. I have a new mission for you all. Thanks to an old war hawk and his little dolls, a team of Konoha Shinobi are heading into our country searching for a small dark blue stone that holds infinite amount of power…"

While she didn't show anything on the outside, on the inside, she was panicking in the worse way. How did these people know about this stone she had in her sash and did they know she had it on her? Her answer was quickly answered when Orochimaru said "While we don't know where this stone is, it is of huge importance to find this stone and…._eliminate_ those that seek its untold powers. So in a nutshell, find the stone and take care of our future guests before they get to our village, Understood?"

With a loud shout, all five of them yelled "Yes Orochimaru-sama!" and quickly dispersed and after they left, Orochimaru turned his head to Kabuto, who was hiding in the shadows and said "There is a traitor among the five. Take care of her before the mission is complete."

"Yes…Orochimaru-sama…"

* * *

**_Three days later...Outside of Oto_**

"Hey Tayuya, come on, we've rested long enough."

Tayuya cracked open one of her eyes and stared at Kidōmaru who was standing above her, all three of his arms crossed in annoyance. It had been a few days since the Sound Four had left the village and Tayuya was annoyed, paranoid and tired. Why was Tayuya annoyed? Their Leader, Kaguya Kimimaro was originally supposed to lead them on this mission but his illness had begun to act up so he was left behind.

Unfortunately for Tayuya, this left Sakon and Ukon were in charge and that really pissed her off. While she could tolerate Jirōbō and she was friends with Kidōmaru and Kimimaro (to both of their surprise), she couldn't stand the bobble head duo and they couldn't stand her.

Why was she paranoid? What she held was the reason she was out here on this dumbass mission and she couldn't help but feel that Orochimaru knew she had the stone in her possession and it was causing her to stay up at night, watching the shadows for any assassins after her, which is causing her tiredness.

"I wasn't sleeping dumbass" Tayuya muttered as Kidōmaru helped her on her feet with a small grin on his face as he said "Well excuse me ya brat, you looked so peaceful with that scowl on your face, I figured you were sleeping." When he lifted her up, she stumbled accidently stumbled into his chest, making the duo blush at the close contact. "Jeez, you're a lot clumsier today." Kidōmaru remarked with a small grin only to grunt in pain when Tayuya's fist hit his stomach, sending him stumbling back. "Only because you pulled too hard you moron!" Tayuya shouted but with a smirk on her face, telling him she was kidding.

Just then, Jirōbō walked past them with a bag of chips, munching on them while saying "Will you guys stop flirting and get a move on? Those Konoha trash will be crossing our border soon." Jirōbō then grinned at the two of them and laughed in amusement, making both of them scowl in unison.

"Remember, we can always hide the body" Tayuya said with a wicked grin, causing Kidōmaru to laugh, making her laugh as well but after a few moments, Kidōmaru calmed down and stared at the red-haired girl and said "Whatever's been bothering you, You know you can come to me if something's wrong" Tayuya immediately sobered up when Kidōmaru said this, wiping her grin off of her face.

"Tayuya, every since we left Oto, you've been distant. Sure, that's normal for Jirōbō, Sakon and Ukon but you've been distant with me. What's going on?" Tayuya walked away from her teammate, her eyes shifting from side to side, saying "I wish I could but I.."

"Hey Hinata, You've been pretty quiet over there. Are you alright?"

Tayuya and Kidōmaru's eyes widened in surprise when they heard a voice that didn't belong to either of them and quickly scattered, into the trees where Jirōbō and the Siamese twins were already hiding.

Sakon gave the two a scathing look, showing his displeasure at nearly having their cover blown by the Konoha Shinobi while Jirōbō could only shake his head in amusement, only for Tayuya to mouth some very unkind words to him, making the teen gasp in shock, his face crimson with anger but before anything could be said, Sakon ordered them to shut up and watch the Konoha Shinobi.

* * *

**_Team 8_**

At the sound of her name, Hinata's eyes snapped towards Naruto's direction and looked down at the ground with a small blush, poking her index fingers together, saying "I-I'm ok Naruto-kun…" Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other with disbelieving looks on their faces. Hinata only did this when she was concerned or really scared about something and it was a no-brainer to know what she was concerned about.

Naruto slid next to the deep thought form of Hinata and walked by her side while making a funny face at her and it took a moment but Hinata's eyes moved to the side to get a clear look at him and giggled uncontrollably when she saw the face. Now that she had relaxed some, Naruto said "Hinata-chan, I know your concerned about your brother but relax ok, you have all this mission to think over everything and then when we get back, we can look for him, ok?"

Hinata looked at the blond shinobi and nodded, a small smile gracing her face, making Naruto smile as well. "Now there's that smile I've missed" Naruto said with a laugh before catching up to Kurenai to talk to her about the mission, leaving a blushing Hinata in his wake but she wasn't alone for long because a grinning Shikamaru was by her side in an instant, saying "You should tell him."

Hinata turned her head in alarm at Shikamaru's casual reference to her crush on her best friend and replied with a hint of annoyance "Shikamaru-kun, please refrain from speaking so freely about my crush on Naruto-kun. I don't want him to know just yet." Shikamaru shrugged off her slight annoyance at him and slipped his hands into his pockets, stating "Alright but there is a chance he could find someone else you know?"

"I know!" She exclaimed loudly but then lowered her voice to a saddened tone "I know…It's just…I don't think he'd want to be with me…Not when he could have someone a-as pretty as Sakura-san and I-Ino-san." Hinata looked at Naruto talking animatedly with their sensei who had a smile on her face, nodding in agreement at whatever Naruto was saying then looked away with a frown.

Before Shikamaru could respond to her statement, Hinata rushed forward to talk to Naruto and her sensei, leaving him resigned to follow her to keep together but as he joined up with them, a huge gust of wind sent all of them flying back, making all but Kurenai (who landed swiftly in front of them) fall on the ground. "Well, Well, Well, a pair of flies have entered the spider's deadly web, ready to be devoured by the mighty spider" A male voice said, echoing around the four man team.

"and if that-"

"-Spider is crushed, we'll-"

"-Defeat them with out combined-"

"-Efforts" Two male voices rang out, each echoing like the first one did. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru quickly got to their feet and pulled out their kunai as another male's voice said "And if the twins fall, the earth shall swallow them whole." all four members of team eight formed a tight circle, their backs touching as a female voice said "And if the fat ass crumbles at their might, the sound of my music shall end the melodies of their souls" Suddenly, the intruders appeared before the four Konoha shinobi hidden in the shadows.

Jirōbō was the first to step out of the shadows, pounding his right fist in his left hand, saying "I'm Jirōbō of the South, the strongest member of the Sound four so prepare to get crushed by my awesome power!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she walked out from the shadows and smacked the Jirōbō upside his head, saying "No you're not ya dumbass so stop acting tough." She then turned to the Konoha Shinobi and said "I'm Tayuya of the North, You Dickless assholes better prepare for the worse beating of your measly, pathetic little lives!"

Stretching all of his arms in different directions, Kidōmaru walked out from the shadows with a look of boredom on his face, saying "I'm Kidōmaru of the East, My skills are unmatched so expect to get a game over" Sakon was the last member to step out of the shadows, his brother Ukon staring at the group, clearly exhausted for some reason. "And I'm Sakon of the West and this is Ukon of the West. We are the leaders of the Sound four and your early demise"

"Hey! You guys are in our way! Let us go and we promise not to beat you too badly" Naruto boasted, pointing at Sakon who simply laughed at the blond boy's bravado and replied "We'd rather kill you instead of letting you pass." He then crossed his arms and let out a dark laugh with Ukon accompanying him in his laughter, making Naruto scowl.

"How Troublesome…These guys look tough, but the big one looks both tough and dumb". Shikamaru said with a cross of his arms and a yawn, making Jirōbō scowl and shout out "You take that back!" Seeing an obvious comeback, Shikamaru said "Ok I'll take it back. You're not tough."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll let you live a little while longer." Jirōbō replied with a smug smirk on his face Tayuya and Kidōmaru looked at Jirōbō with looks of astonishment on their faces at how dumb he just made himself look and when he quickly realized his blunder, he let out a loud roar and charged at Shikamaru who looked at Kurenai and said "I'll take this one." Before dashing backwards away from his team with Jirōbō following him.

"Well, since Shikamaru decided to start this one off, Hinata, you take care of the boy…Kidōmaru and Naruto, you take on the red haired girl, I'll take on the leaders." Her two students nodded and stepped into their respective stances as their opponents did the same, their eyes locking onto their opponents, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Little did Naruto and Tayuya know, their dragoon stones were glowing faintly through their clothing and little did everyone know, Kabuto was kneeling in a tree above all of them, his eyes locked on Tayuya's focused form, ready to strike her down without remorse or dignity.

She would die on this day, Kabuto swore on his hiate-ite on that.

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

* * *

Rain: That takes care of this chapter. The next chapter should conclude the battles between Konoha and Oto and at the end, someone will transform into a dragoon. Who? You'll have to find out next time on **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain: I would like to thank all of you for reviewing all of my fanfics. It means so much to me that you guys like this story and any others I create. Gosh. Um…anyways, here's the next chapter of **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_** Note, The Sound Four aren't as strong as they were during the Sasuke retrieval arc. Meaning, they don't have their cursed seal form yet.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

After Kurenai and Shikamaru split form the group to fight their respective enemies, Only Naruto ,Hinata, Kidōmaru and Tayuya remind and as the two groups stood across from each other, Naruto and Tayuya were engaged in a stare down but not a heated one. One more built in confusion. Neither of them could explain it but they felt some strange connection, some strange bond between the two of them that neither could explain and it was at this moment where Naruto remembered something Sarutobi had told him before he had left on this mission.

"_From Hitomi's notes, I've gathered that whenever two dragoons encounter each other, there is a bond that unknowingly forms between them from their meeting. If the dragon in question is good, the two of them will most likely be unable to fight each other but if that bond is evil, A brutal fight will ensue."_

"_But how does she know this?"_ Naruto remembered him asking his surrogate grandfather with a tilt of the head. He remembered Sarutobi laughing and patting his head, causing Naruto to smile. _"She didn't know herself. A dragoon simply knows when a fellow dragoon is an ally or an enemy"_

After that little flashback was over, Naruto took a small breath. If Naruto's hunch was correct along with Hitomi's notes, it meant that this bond was forming right now but it wasn't that bond that made him want to fight which meant he was staring at another dragoon…In the form of his enemy who was not all that evil.

"Alright Tayuya, I'll handle the Hyūga and you'll take on the blond" Tayuya gave Kidōmaru an uneasy grin and nodded faintly at his battle pairing while across from them, Naruto was staring at Tayuya with a look of apprehensiveness written on his face, causing Hinata to look on at him in concern. Naruto had never looked like this before and it was worrying her.

Without warning, Kidōmaru leapt into the trees while Hinata followed him, activating her Byakugan in the process, leaving Naruto and Tayuya alone, Unaware that Kabuto was watching from the shadows, readying himself for his kill with a subtly look of glee in his face. All he had to do was wait until the two were too tired from their battle.

* * *

**_Shikamaru_**

"Get back here you pesky bug!" Jirōbō screamed out as Shikamaru continued to dash back away from him, effectively maneuvering around the large teen's attack whenever he got near him but this was all a part of Shikamaru's plan. Get the brute mad enough and soon he'll be nothing but a raging, non jutsu using fool.

Jumping into a tree, Shikamaru slipped his hands into his pockets and yawned in complete boredom and with a stare down at his opponent; Shikamaru said "a bug? Is that all you have? Jeez, that was the lamest thing I ever heard…aside from your name that is" Jirōbō got even madder and punched the tree Shikamaru was standing on but being the Chessmaster he is, Shikamaru simply jumped to another tree and closed his eyes, saying "Wow, who knew the sound was so weak? You can't even catch a newbie genin"

Tree after Tree fell down from Jirōbō's enraged might as Shikamaru continued to taunt and ridicule his opponent and by the time Shikamaru was finally on the ground, Jirōbō had decimated most of the trees around them. "Ha! No where to run now Konoha trash!" Jirōbō exclaimed with a mighty grin on his face, marching towards Shikamaru in a threatening manner but then he suddenly stopped but not under his power. Shifting his eyes downwards, he saw all the shadows from the trees he had destroyed connecting to Shikamaru's shadow and his own. "Shadow possession Jutsu: Success" Shikamaru casually said while looking at his nails, forcing Jirōbō to do the same.

"You…You" Jirōbō was speechless. He had never been in this type of situation before and to make things even worse, he didn't know a way out of this situation. He was at his enemy's mercy. "You see Jirōbō…The moment you came after me, you sealed your fate and forfeited your life. Any last-" Shikamaru words died in his throat as Jirōbō broke from Shikamaru's jutsu, laughing at the look of shock on Shikamaru's face but Jirōbō would not admit that it took a lot of chakra to do so.

"Just like you Konoha scum. Thinking that the battle is over after one move!" Jirōbō shouted before charging forward.

"How…Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, his mind already forming another plan as he dodged Jirōbō's attacks but after jumping over Jirōbō's wild swing and kicking him in his head, Shikamaru landed on the ground and quickly darted into the forest, with a mutter of "Plan B…"

When Jirōbō cleared the cobwebs from his head after that kick, he looked around and saw that Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen until he noticed Shikamaru figure running through the trees. In a rage, Jirōbō chased after him with a mighty yell, destroying everything in his path with his fist, shouting "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**_Hinata_**

"Well, its me and a Hyūga…Let's see how fast I can grant you a game over" Hinata's Byakugan activated eyes scoured the place for her multi-armed opponent only to swiftly roll to the side when she saw two golden arrows soaring towards her. "Nimble...Agility attributes are rather high" She heard Kidōmaru say again only to dodge five arrows in rapid succession, nearly getting her shoulder impaled on the last one.

Kidōmaru made sure to shoot more arrows at the Hyūga girl while he kept moving. He knew that if those eyes of hers caught his location, he would be in a lot of trouble so as long as he played the ultimate game of Keep away/ Cat and Mouse, he would succeed in defeating her.

But Hinata was more nimble and fast that Kidōmaru had expected. So much so that she was dodging more than fifty shots in succession. A lot more than any person who's even gone against him could ever avoid.

"Maybe…She might just gain a level up" Kidōmaru said to himself with a grin but before he could fire off more shots, a loud "GET BACK HERE!" Along with a tree falling caught his attention.

"Seems like one bug is too much for Jirōbō. That guy, what a loser" But without warning, he was struck hard in the chest, sending him flying back first to another tree. He was confused at first until Hinata was in front of him, ready to strike him down with Jūken but Kidōmaru was quick enough to jump off the branch he was standing on but not quick enough to save his arm, which was hit by her strike, making him grunt out in pain.

Using his remaining arms, he shot five arrows at her but Hinata flipped off the branch backwards and landed on another on before having to jump off of that branch when he fired three more the moment he landed on a branch of his own and this continued until both of them were planted on the ground but just as this occurred, Kidōmaru shot another arrow at Hinata who danced around the arrow and charged to her target, Byakugan blazing.

* * *

**_Kurenai_**

Kurenai wasn't having much trouble with the terrible twosome than she initially thought before their battle started. Then again, She was a high level jōnin and at first glance and chakra level, the two were high chūnin, maybe even low jōnin level but she didn't have trouble. Sure, Kurenai was taken by surprise when a third arm or leg would appear and strike her but she was able to deflect their attacks and wear them down with her own brutal attacks.

But then they separated.

Now Kurenai was fighting two full-fledged high chūnin shinobi and they were both skilled in Taijutsu while she was subpar in the skill so now she had to rely on her high level Genjutsu to help her out so with a double kick to Ukon's chest, Kurenai was soaring in the air and with that, her figure wavered before being replaced with sakura blossoms.

Sakon and Ukon knew that they were placed in a Genjutsu and simply released it by shouting "Kai" But when the illusion shattered, Kurenai had stabbed Sakon in his face with a kunai.

Enraged at his brother's apparent death, Ukon attacked Kurenai but as he did this, Kurenai was watching from afar as Ukon battled his brother who was trying to tell him that he wasn't Kurenai but so caught up in this illusion, Ukon only could see Kurenai's smirking face as she continued to dodge his enraged attacks.

In short, Kurenai's first low level genjutsu was a set up for a high genjutsu but this one was only placed on Ukon so he would attack his brother, thinking Sakon was Kurenai but after a moment of ducking and dodging his brother's attacks, Sakon figured out what was going on and immediately stabbed his brother in the leg, causing Ukon to snap out of the genjutsu through pain.

Kurenai then took this time to appear in between the brothers and kick them in their faces, sending them flying to opposite trees.

Despite having the upper hand, Kurenai didn't let her guard down because no matter how far ahead she was of them, one little screw up and she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**_Tayuya_**

'_What is going on with me? Why can't I fight this blond bastard?'_ Tayuya raged at herself as she tried to will herself to fight the blond that faced her while he continued to stare at her with those knowing blue eyes, making her frown even more until she finally shouted "Why do you keep staring at me you fucking blue eyed bug?" Tayuya noted that he seemed taken aback from her crude language but at this moment, she truly couldn't care less. All she wanted to know was why she couldn't fight him.

She watched as Naruto's eyes looked up at the sky for a moment before he reached into his pocket, instantly putting her on guard but when he pulled his hand out, she saw something glowing in it. Wordlessly, he held the item up to show her what it was before all of a sudden, the stone that she had in her pocket began to radiate along with his.

She pulled out the stone and watched it as the light pulsated from it at the exact same moment his did before both of their stones began to glow their respective colors brightly. "W-What is going on?" Tayuya asked out in wonder as the stone continued to shine in her hand and after a moment, both of their stones' lights faded until it was only a shimmer, leaving Tayuya speechless.

The hell was going on?

"Tayuya…I believe we have to talk" She heard Naruto say as she watched him sit down on the ground beneath him, prompting her to do the same, still rather shocked from the odd situation that she was stuck in with the trash from Konoha.

* * *

**_Kabuto_**

Kabuto wasn't an easy person to shock.

He had seen, heard and fought countless things during his work with his master, Orochimaru but this…This thing that had happened between the traitor and the Konoha shinobi had shocked him. He had felt the power from those two seemingly useless stones and it almost triumphed Orochimaru's power together.

At first, he was going to spring his attack during this show and even now as the two lowered their guard, he was going to attack but he realized that this information would please Orochimaru with no end so instead of carrying out his original mission of assassination, He was now working on espionage but he knew that the moment those two finished, he would kill the two of them and take the stones back to his master, he could guarantee that.

* * *

**_Naruto_**

"So let me get this straight…" He heard Tayuya say slowly after he had finished his tale with the looks of wonder, confusion, and helplessness on her face. "Inside these seemingly small stones holds a power that can possibly rival the power of the tailed beasts inside of them and this power is only needed when the world is in grave danger? Do you know how this sounds?" She asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a small grin on his, knowing he had given her his answer with that gesture but he still replied with "Yeah, I know it sounds strange and it may even sound like a bold face lie but if your experience was like mine, you know that when you found the stone, it shined even brighter than it did moments before and you heard a dragon's roar with a burst of power that seemed to overwhelm you."

Seeing her eyes widen gave him his answer. "Tayuya, my Hokage told me that when two dragoons meet, two things should happen. One, a bond is instantly created through the dragoons that can tell that their allies or enemies. If allies, the dragoons could not possibly fight one another and if they are enemies, the two couldn't stop fighting until one of them are dead. From how this is playing out, the former is happen."

"Which explains why I can't punch your fucking face in" He heard Tayuya interject with understanding in her voice but after a moment, she looked up at him and said "But we are enemies. The sound four are here to make sure you can't get this stone and I'll be damned if you take it!"

Naruto could only shake his head.

"Our mission was to find it before it bonded with anyone but while we failed that mission since its with you, we also gained a new ally" He saw the surprised look on Tayuya's face when he said this but it was no lie. If the Dragoon stone in his hand was telling him that she was no enemy, he could only trust it.

That's what partners do.

"You dumb ass blond, we're enemies. How can we be allies if we're supposed to be fighting right fucking now. Not jerking each other off!" Naruto bristled a little at her crudeness but he could tell that she was conflicted so he decided to give her a chance.

"We may have failed our mission to get the stone but we can still do the next best thing…Come to Konoha with us." Naruto offered as he stood up with Tayuya following his motion a few seconds later with a look on her face. "You're kidding right?" She asked with her hands on her hips, a little surprised and amused at this.

"No. How can we be enemies when something much greater has deemed us allies. If you come to Konoha with us, we wouldn't have to be so conflicted about this. Besides, Dragoons have to stick together, right?" Naruto asked with a bright smile on his face, hoping it would interest her at least.

"Look, It's a tempting offer and I mean it but Oto is my home and I could never betray it or anyone that resides there" Tayuya murmured softly, Kidōmaru, Kimimaro and Kin coming to mind when she said this.

* * *

**_Kabuto_**

After hearing her pledge her loyalty to their village, Kabuto believed that this moment was the absolute best time to reveal himself and give her the best news (to him) before taking her, and the blond boy's life so with a leap down, Kabuto landed on his feet and said "That's all well and good Tayuya-san but our village no longer requires a traitor's services"

He could tell that he startled the two of them with his voice but most of all, Tayuya was surprised and he loved that look from the loud mouth girl. "W-What are you talking about you glasses wearing fuck? I didn't betray Oto!" Tayuya protested loudly as he smirked when he saw her guard up.

"You did. You see that stone that you have in your hand? Orochimaru-sama knew you had it and since you didn't come forward and give it to him, you committed treason and Orochimaru has ordered me to carry out the sentence which is death" He took a step forward while both Naruto and Tayuya took a step back, fear etched into her face, the fire that she normally had in her eyes had faded significantly after he told her this and it made him smile with glee but then he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Now as for you blond shinobi, I must thank you for sharing all of this with the traitor because now I get to kill two people and snatch those nifty little stones from your corpses and give them to Orochimaru-sama, knowing all of its little secrets"

With this, Naruto stepped forward with both of his fists clenching hard. "You'll never take this stone from me. Even if it costs me everything" Tayuya seemed to regain the fire in her eyes but only lightly and said "Yeah you ass clown, you'll have to kill me first to take this away!"

With that being said, Kabuto launched himself at the two with a shout of "That's exactly my plan!"

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

* * *

Rain: Well, the next chapter will be a fight between Kabuto, Naruto and Tayuya and will feature the transformation of a Dragoon. Who will it be? Find out next time on **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Redux!_**

Mario: See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain: Thanks for the lovely reviews but it's now time to continue on with this tale which is called…**_ Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Well fuck all!" Tayuya shouted as Kabuto continued to all of her Doki's and Naruto's Shadow clones' attacks. The two shinobi knew that this battle was not going to be easy but they had no idea how hard it was going to be either. Kabuto was so skilled that it seemed that nothing could touch him. Either he was too fast or they were too slow. Either way, they were boned in every meaning of the word.

"Shit, what do we do?" Naruto questioned himself and her while Kabuto adjusted his glasses, staring at the two shinobi before him and smiled an unnerving smile. "You guys are giving me quite the workout…I thank you" He did a mock bow, only infuriating his two opponents.

"That bastard is mocking us! Shadow clones Jutsu!" Twenty Naruto's appeared behind the original while the three Doki's appeared behind Tayuya and with a shout, Naruto and his small army charged forward while Tayuya played her flute, the music making her three demons sway to it before each one charged from behind her and towards Kabuto.

Kabuto swiftly dispatched of three of Naruto's clones the moment they came close enough and pulled of multiple back flips, while the clones threw multiple kunai at him then when he landed on the ground, he jumped up and kicked the two Doki that managed to get behind him before ducking the third one that soared and collided with five of Naruto's shadow clones, dispelling the five clone son impact.

Naruto growled out and charged for Kabuto alone and threw three jabs but Kabuto blocked the first two before ducking and gave Naruto a rising uppercut but Naruto dashed back and speared the silver haired Oto shinobi mid-air and slammed him to the ground but Kabuto smirked and changed into mud then before he could do anything, Kabuto formed behind him from the mud and stabbed him in the chest but to his surprise, Naruto dispelled into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone" Kabuto muttered before a side kick sent him flying to a tree but he bounced off of it and flew towards Naruto with his arms crossed as an "X" in front of him and with a smirk, he collided with the blond shinobi, his X shaped arms colliding with the blond's neck, sending them both to the ground but once again, it was a clone.

Kabuto managed to avoid the stomp of the heaviest of Tayuya's Doki and swept its feet from underneath it before activating one of his chakra blades and stabbing it in the chest, dispelling it into a wave of chakra but when he looked up from his victory, Naruto and Tayuya's feet were implanted into his face with a sliding drop kick that sent the glasses wearing shinobi sliding back but Kabuto flipped to his feet and managed to dodge a flying kick from Naruto who rolled on the ground and got to his feet only to dive between Kabuto's open legs when said shinobi tried to strike him down with his chakra blade.

Naruto turned around and kicked Kabuto in his lower back, sending Kabuto forward and slamming into a tree only to be sent flying through it when Naruto delivered a chakra enhanced dropkick to his back. Naruto rolled back to Tayuya's side and flipped to his feet, both wearing smirks. "Well Blondie, that wasn't half bad. A little rough at the end but it got the job done for now. 8.5 out of 10" Tayuya said while her two Doki stood by her side.

"Eh, everyone's a critic" Naruto replied while his remaining clones stood behind him while Tayuya watched in expectation, knowing Kabuto would pop right back up but after a few minutes of waiting, he didn't get up. "Scratch that Blondie, I give you a 10 out of 10. Out of all the years I've known him and worked with him, that's the first time I've seen anyone take him down." Tayuya said with a smirk. "Take that you sex hungry slave!" Tayuya shouted out with laughter while Naruto scratched his cheek with a wide smile.

"So…What do you say Tayuya? Will you join us?" Naruto asked after Tayuya calmed down. Tayuya looked up at the sky in thought, mimicking what he had done earlier. She still didn't trust him due to them being former enemies now but she then looked back at his large hopeful eyes and finally, she knew her answer. "Ah what the hell? I'll join up, only because I need a place to stay." Naruto smiled. He did it. Maybe not in the way it was supposed to happen but he did,

His first mission was a success!

"Well, we can talk about that on the way back before we grab your teammates, I need to talk to Kidōmaru. The guy with the six arms." Tayuya explained when Naruto gave her a confused look. "But why?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, tilting his head to the side in almost a cute manner, making Tayuya chuckle at it. "Simple, he's my friend and I want him to know"

"But what if he tells Orochimaru?" Naruto asked in concern, already worried since Kabuto already knew about the Dragoon stones but Tayuya kinda calmed him down when she said "I trust him a lot. I doubt he would betray me like that." Naruto nodded and together, the two started to walk off but little did they know, Kabuto slowly stood up with no damage on him with a smirk.

"Just as planned" He muttered before he started to perform hand seals and once he was done, he said "Fire style: Destructive Fireball Jutsu! " Naruto and Tayuya were walking back when he felt something huge coming and with a look back, he saw a large fireball heading his way. Without any regard for his own safety, Naruto grabbed Tayuya and pushed her away with so much force, he knew she was safe from it.

Tayuya slammed against a tree due to Naruto's hard push and was about to give him hell when her eyes widened, watching in pure horror as the giant fireball slammed against Naruto, causing a large explosion. "Oh my god!" She shrieked out in horror. Naruto had just sacrificed his life for her and they weren't even allies for five minutes. And to think, she doubted him before.

When the fire died down, there was nothing left.

That's when she heard it.

Laughter…

She whipped her head and saw that Kabuto was laughing! How dare he? How dare he laugh at what had just happened as if it was a joke. Tayuya was furious. More furious than she had been in her entire life. No one, not even Kidōmaru would have sacrificed themselves for her and yet her former enemy turned ally did and he was laughing!

_'That…Little…Motherfucker!'_

Kabuto was laughing at the sheer enjoyment of killing the boy when he saw Tayuya walking towards him, her eyes hiding beneath her hair, her dragoon stone glowing brightly from her pocket. "Oh, I didn't get you with that attack…Looks like his death wasn't in vain after all. Oh wait, it is because you're going to die here as well" Kabuto noted with a nonchalant tone in his voice, unaware of what was happening with the red haired girl.

"You…" She uttered lowly as the ground around her began to shake and break apart, her dragoon stone glowing brighter than before, causing Kabuto to really begin to pay attention. _'That power…Its back but…Why?'_ Kabuto thought to himself as Tayuya neared closer, the dragon stone glowing so bright, it covered her entire body.

Something was wrong and he knew it but before he could do anything like run, He heard Tayuya shout "I'm going to kill you!"  
and with that, the light busted from around Tayuya's form, covering the entire opening they were standing in.

* * *

**_Shikamaru_**

Shikamaru was currently running for his life, jumping and sliding under areas as Jirōbō chased after him in complete boredom. He knew Jirōbō could never catch up to him because he was simply faster but he also knew that he was heading where Kurenai sensei was but that's when he saw the bright dark blue light coming up next to him.

He was confused for a moment until he realized something….That area was where he last remembered seeing Naruto at. "Oh no" Shikamaru said to himself before sliding to a stop, turned his body and began to run straight into the light while Jirōbō was blinded and went the opposite way.

* * *

**_Hinata_**

Hinata and Kidōmaru's cat and mouse game was reaching epic proportions as Hinata blocked, dodged and jumped away from Kidōmaru's fast moving arrows. She didn't know it but Kidōmaru was immensely impressed at how long she lasted without getting hit but Hinata was a very fluid Hyūga, way more fluid that anyone else in her clan but when she stopped and hid behind a tree, she saw the bright light below her and instantly got worried for her friend but then she heard Kidōmaru yell "Hey! Sorry to cut this fun encounter short but I have a friend to help down there." She then heard the branch above her move slightly and down he went, yelling out to her "Kill you when I get back!"

Hinata shook her head and jumped off the branch she was on as well, knowing her battle with Kidōmaru was over for now because he was worried about his friend just as much as she was worried about Naruto.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, I'm coming"

* * *

**_Kurenai_**

Kurenai was standing above the dead remains of Sakon and Ukon while holding the side of her stomach which was bleeding. During her battle, the two had someone how gotten stronger and split apart and had their own bodies with their skin red and horns coming out of their heads.

The weaker one she assumed was Ukon, had melded to her body and had control of it but when she finally had enough, she stabbed the right side of her own body, causing him to scream and separate from her and returned to his brother but Kurenai had placed them in a very powerful genjutsu which was called "Infinite Nightmare Jutsu", causing them to relive their most horrible nightmare over and over again and despite how they boasted on and on about their enhanced strength, it only took Kurenai one powerful genjutsu and one kunai to kill them both.

That's when she saw the light next to her, glowing brightly and instantly knew something was wrong and quickly headed to it.

* * *

**_Kabuto_**

Kabuto was now getting terrified. This power easily trumped his own and as he kept tossing kunai after kunai at it, they bounced off as if it was nothing. What was going on with the traitor? Did she have some ultimate jutsu being created that also shielded her from his attacks? And if that wasn't it, then what was it?

That's when his mind went on rewind to earlier when Naruto was talking about the armor and he instantly began to shake. Did killing the blond haired brat set off her transformation. If that's the case, he needed to attack while she was transforming so with a yell and a chakra blade forming around his hand, he charged forward towards the black ball and aimed to stab it but when it got close, an armored hand grabbed his wrist from out of the ball.

Without warning, his felt something pierce his chest and when he looked down, a blade had gone through him. Slowly and completely shocked, he saw her glowing eyes in the orb and with a scream, he felt the blade sink all the way into his body until the hilt was on his stomach and then, his body began to slide back as the orb moved forward, making him yell even louder than before.

The orb pushed Kabuto's body through the forest until his body slammed into a large boulder, almost slamming his body through it. The blade slide out of Kabuto's body and back into the ball, causing Kabuto to slump forward and land face first on the ground, severely wounded but still alive.

The ball flew into the air and hovered for a moment before the ball exploded, revealing Tayuya wearing a Dark blue breastplate with a large red orb on her chest plate, a black choker with a red orb on her neck, a Dark blue gorget, Dark blue spaulders with black armor that was underneath the Dark blue armor, a Dark blue fauld that connected her Dark blue breastplate and armor to her Dark blue tassets that showed her black pants underneath it, two long Dark blue gauntlets with black sleeves underneath them, Dark blue greaves with black poleyne which were connected to a pair of Dark blue sabatons and light green wings with Dark blue armor on the wings appearing from out of the armor's back, a headband with six small red orbs inside of them.

Everyone (Excluding Naruto Sakon, Ukon and Jirōbō) ran to the opening and saw Tayuya in her armored form and gasped in shock. "What the hell is that one her?" Kidōmaru asked in shock only to be in even more confusion when he saw himself surrounded by team 8.

"That…Is…" Shikamaru drifted off, looking at Tayuya in fear as was everyone but then they heard a chuckle. All of them turned around to see Naruto standing behind them, jacketless and his pants singed at the corner. "That Shikamaru, is the Dragoon of Darkness and our new ally"

* * *

Rain: Well, I hope this chapter was well with you guys. Now we have the first dragoon transformation. What will happen to Kabuto and the remaining members of the sound five? Find out next time on **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Rain: I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter to **_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn._** This will be the second to last chapter of the "The Dark Dragoon of the Sound" Arc and we will head into the "Birth of the Thunder Dragoon" Arc will begin soon after. Are you guys ready?

Mario: Let's a go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"Dragoon of Darkness? What the hell are you going on about?" Kidōmaru asked, looking back at the blond who had appeared out of nowhere. All Kidōmaru wanted to know was what the hell was on his best friend's body, nothing more nothing less. Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a moment but then sighed out heavily.

"How troublesome…Our enemy is a Dragoon?" He asked with a sigh, making Naruto shake his head with a smile, confusing all that were looking at him, making Naruto laugh loudly.

"Tayuya-chan said she would join us," Naruto explained.

"Just like that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It took some convincing but yeah," Naruto replied.

"No fucking way! Tayuya would never betray our home," Kidōmaru exclaimed with shock and anger in his voice, butting into the Konoha shinobi's conversation.

"She's a loyal shinobi to the sound! Why would she betray our village for your pathetic, weak village?" He roared out into Naruto's face, making the young boy look at him with annoyance. "Because Kabuto told us that he was here to kill her"

"You lie!" Kidōmaru exclaimed.

"No lie. Kabuto said that Orochimaru sent him to kill her for being a traitor," Naruto told him, shocking the multi-armed boy. "Because, that stone you guys were looking for…She found it and it chose her. This is why she has that armor," Naruto explained, staring at the winged form of Tayuya.

"Y..You mean that stone he asked us to look for is that armor? Kidōmaru asked, completely shocked by these revelations. Naruto nodded and looked down to see Kabuto slowly getting up to his feet, clutching the hole in his stomach, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Kidōmaru…Tayuya told me that she wanted to tell you this because you were her friend. I understand your loyalty to your village but which is more important? Serving the village that wants your friend dead or betraying the village to save your friend?" Naruto asked him, turning his head to the morally confused Kidōmaru.

"It's your choice…Betray her trust in you or betray the village you put your trust in…" and with those parting words, Naruto turned away from the conflicted Oto Shinobi and looked ahead towards the Dark Dragoon and her opponent

* * *

**_Tayuya_**

"Well…This power feels so fucking amazing" Tayuya remarked crudely, her eyes marveling at her armored form, smirking from ear to ear. She felt invincible. She felt as if she could face down Orochimaru and vanquish him. She felt unbeatable. But then she remembered how she got this power.

"Naruto…" His name came out a whisper but it fueled her anger all the same. That fucker had taken her new friend away from her and it was time for him to pay the ultimate price. "It's time I take your fucking head off you bitch" Kabuto leaned against the boulder and smirked confidently at her.

"You may have that armor on your body but you're still that weak girl Orochimaru saved from being raped in that alley. That's all you'll ever be" Kabuto sneered at her only to jump out of the way when her rapier pierced the spot on the boulder he was kneeling against, shattering it completely.

"Kabuto…" She growled out lowly, soaring after him as he ran as fast as he could but even when he was using chakra, she was still catching up to him but Kabuto had a plan. All he had to do was wait it out…And then spring his trap on her which was coming up real soon.

Tayuya smirked as Kabuto ran through all of these obstacles to try and throw her off but she flew through every single one, destroying the more difficult obstacles with her rapier, not knowing she made it easier for Naruto and the others to follow her through her rampage. "Stop running you cocksucker! The more you do, the more you piss me the hell off!" She roared as she flew after him even faster.

'_Yes…Now is the time!'_ Kabuto smirked before sliding to a stop, his hands already performing seals and when Tayuya was close, he shouted "Fire style: Destructive Fireball Jutsu! " and with that, the large fireball collided with Tayuya head on, destroying a large chunk of the land she was hovering over.

Kabuto looked mad with glee as he looked at the destruction he had caused, knowing full well that no one, mythical armor or not, could survive that head first…But that's when he saw something in the flames. Something, he couldn't describe. It was if a black flame was burning in the middle of it but then that flame took shape as monster with wings.

"W-What is that?" He asked out in fear, taking a step back in terror as red eyes opened from the black monster shape. "

It's like staring at a black monster" Kabuto said before he ran off only for the flame chase him and with ungodly roar, it flew out of the red flames and out came an unscathed Tayuya, her Rapier poised for the kill. Kabuto didn't want to look back, he couldn't bare to look back and that was the mantra he kept saying but the moment he heard that roar, he looked back.

And as the rapier struck his chest, he had made a mistake.

A deadly mistake.

Tayuya smirked as his screaming body was impaled upon her steel and drove it deeper until her hilt was pressed against his back and with a wild grin, she slammed into every tree, rock and boulder she could to make his ride even more as she could before she suddenly stopped, sending him sliding off of her blade and slamming face first into a tree, sending him through it.

Kabuto crawled to his feet in pure agony and faced the shinobi before him, a look of pleading on his face. He could not go through that pain again. He couldn't. He could heal, but he knew that if he took one more ride like that, he would die and for the first time in his life, he was afraid for his life. He was a human, a lowly human compared to the armor she was wearing.

"P-please…I beg of you…Spare me," He begged her weakly.

"Spare you?" she repeated slowly, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying but then she grew furious. "Spare you? Like you spared Naruto right! You motherfucker you. Just for that pathetic excuse of pleading, I will kill you …And replenish my chakra, all at the same time…" Tayuya smirked as three circles of dark blue hieroglyphs floated around her body and with a wild smirk, she floated into the air and threw her sword straight at him.

Thinking quickly, Kabuto pulled out his kunai to try and deflect it but with a shock, the kunai broke on the blade's impact and the sword pierced him in his heart. "**Astral Drain**" gasping, Kabuto could not only feel his chakra leaving his body but his life force as well and when he felt all of his chakra gone and barely any of his life force left, he fruitlessly tried to touch the handle to pull it out but he was so weak, he couldn't.

He couldn't speak due to every little bit of chakra and life force he had shot out from the hilt of the blade and straight to Tayuya's chest, making her grasp it slowly before swinging her arms out as a beautiful shade of sky blue shot out from behind her and all around her floating body, not only healing any wounds she had but replenishing every little bit of chakra she had lost.

She floated down as the light blue tower of aura dissipated around her and with a tilt of her head, her blade shot out from Kabuto's chest and came soaring back at her and with a grin, she caught it and swung it to the ground, posing lightly before floating over to his now fallen form and placed the blade at his head. "Any last words?" She asked him, knowing he was too weak to speak and with a cold stare, her blade plunged through his head, instantly ending his life.

And just as she did this, Naruto and the others saw this but out of everyone who gasped, Kidōmaru was far more shocked. She had just killed Kabuto…He was Orochimaru's right hand man for a reason…He was far stronger than them and yet with that armor, he was nothing but a play thing to her…

"Now Naruto's death has been avenged…" Tayuya spoke softly, the anger she felt slowly leaving her veins. Feeling at peace but then, her body began to glow in a bright dark blue light and with a flash, she was back to her original clothing but for some odd reason, she felt tired and without warning, she stumbled a few steps back before falling but before she lost consciousness, she felt six warm arms catch her.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

"Ugh…What happened?" Tayuya asked softly as her eyes fluttered open only to close from the intense light above her. "Where…Where am I?" she asked herself as she slowly leaned up, looking around in confusion before she realized where she was. She was in a small village that was in the fire country. She only remembered this because the last time she was here, she caused a dent in the ceiling she could instantly recognize. Tayuya was going to get out of bed but then she noticed with confusion on her face the sleeping forms of Hinata, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Kidōmaru and Kurenai but the surprising part was seeing a sleeping Naruto among with them.

'_He's alive…'_ Tayuya thought to herself with shock before she let out a large smile. He didn't die for her, he was alive! But how? She saw him parish right before her eyes but then she remembered something. He could make clones and not just any clones, but shadow clones as well…if a clone was nearby, a simple replacement jutsu would have saved him…Tayuya was too tired to think about it. All she knew was he was alive and that was enough for her so with a yawn, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

**_?_**

"Where the fuck am I?" Tayuya asked herself as she looked around the strange area she was in. It was a dark blue area that had multiple colors (noticeably red) floating and swirling all over the place and there was no noticeable features anywhere. Tayuya didn't know where she was but she was getting really annoyed with the color and that's when she heard a cold female voice say "Relax yourself, Tayuya of the North…You are not in any danger"

"Yeah, Says who?" Tayuya screamed out in question only to see a woman with long black hair, pale skin, dark red eyes, dark blue armor with dark blue skin tight leggings going up to her knees, a black tiara and a dark blue choker around her neck and in her hands, she held a rapier. The very same rapier Tayuya had held in her hands when she gave Kabuto a no holds barred beat down but the worst part was the pure power radiating from her body. It seemed to keep the red haired girl in place.

"W-Who are you?" Tayuya asked out in fear, her fight or flight instincts ready to go on flight if anything would happen

"While people still know me as the Black Monster that destroyed Neet and killed hundreds…You may simply call me…Rose"

* * *

Rain: Kabuto was killed without even putting up most of a fight. Sad really but now Tayuya is facing the original Dragoon of Darkness, what will the cold Rose have to say to the new Dragoon of Darkness? Find out next time on…**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain: Man, I'm so glad everyone loved that that Kabuto was killed off without even putting up a decent fight but will he be back? Who knows but me? Well now it's time for another chapter of LOD: DOKR. So, let's get ready!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoons: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Tayuya was in a rough place.

Here she was, in this mystical place, standing with the original Dragoon of Darkness herself, Rose. She could feel the power flowing from this woman's body and as a side effect, she could feel her own body trembling due to this and the worst part was, she had no idea what she could do about it but that's when Rose spoke.

"Are you afraid?"

Was Tayuya afraid? Of course she was, every part of her body was afraid. Her "Fight or Flight" Instincts were stuck on flight but she was too afraid to move but being Tayuya, she forced her fear down to the pit of her stomach and told the woman "Of course not! Why in the deepest parts of hell should I be afraid of you? I bet I could kick your ass all over this weird place!"

But all that bravery she had just mustered up was quickly dashed away when Rose's rapier appeared right in front of her neck with Rose standing right by her side and with an almost cruel stoic tone, Rose said to her "You shouldn't let your bravado talk for you. Those who do are always the first to die beneath my blade"

Tayuya was stunned.

She didn't even feel or see her move. She was so quick, her eyes could still see Rose's body in the distance but only now was it fading away. Nothing or no one could ever move that fast. It was impossible! As Rose let out a soft chuckled and removed her blade and returned it to its sheath, Tayuya looked at her face and asked her one simple question.

"Where am I?"

Rose chuckled once more and looked up at the warped dimension they were in and answered her with "We are in the Dark Dragon dimension. This place is where my power is strongest" Rose explained before the dimension started to waver until it was replaced with the inside of an old fashioned house. "I can control anything and everything in this world as you can tell…Take a seat."

Tayuya wordlessly did as the Dragoon told while Rose did the same.

"But that doesn't explain why am I here," Tayuya told her Dragoon spirit with confusion held in her voice.

Rose was silent for a moment, her dark purple eyes gazing at the young red haired girl before her but then she opened her mouth to speak. "The reason I bought you here is because you are my heir, the second Dark Dragoon in our world and as the oldest of them, I feel that you need to know everything I know, feel everything I feel, embrace the power that the Dark Dragoon possesses as I did when I became its container….You will become more powerful than any mortal in this world…You could even become stronger than me."

Tayuya only stared at the woman before her in shock. She had felt Rose's power and it trumped anything Orochimaru or anything she had ever seen in her life and she's telling her, the foul mouth traitor of Oto that could become as strong as her? Before she could open her mouth, Rose continued.

"But before we begin, I will give you a choice….I will not sugarcoat things for you. Being a Dragoon is nothing but sacrifice. You will lose your friends, your family, the one you love and even your life. You will see things that will either make you stronger or send you falling into despair. There will be times that everything you ever believed will be torn apart, leaving you nothing more than a shell of your former self. The road of the Dragoon is not pretty and is not for the weak and if you're not strong enough, you will wind up losing your life…"

Tayuya looked down at the table beneath her in thought. She had seen many things in her life that had been horrible but Rose had apparently seen and felt worse than she ever did… "Now that I have said this, I will give you a choice. If you accept, you will start your journey from a mere girl to a full fledge Dragoon.

"You will be a part of a legend that you could never imagine but nothing comes without sacrifice. You decline, I will erase your memories of our time together as well as your time as a Dragoon and you will be spared the pain I endured during my long life as the original Darkness Dragoon. I will give you three days to make your decision. Remember, this choice is yours and yours alone."

Rose eyes started to glow and the area began to waver but everything seemed to stopped when Tayuya said "I accept."

"What?" Rose may have had a stoic look on her face but her voice spoke volumes of her surprise. Tayuya smirked and mentally thought _'Tayuya-1, Rose-0'_ before saying "Did I fucking stutter? Let me tell you a bit about my life. My parents were murdered by some guy with a large sword, I served under the pedophile Orochimaru and that caused me to see some fucked up things from the moment I joined the village to now and I'm a shinobi. The moment I put this hiate-ite on my head, I became a target. My life is never guaranteed. Hell, I don't expect to live past seventeen so I really have nothing to lose by becoming a Dragoon and who knows, maybe I can do some good before my worthless ass life ends so sign me up."

Rose stared at Tayuya for a moment, completely speechless at how fast she accepted everything but then she chuckled. She was a lot like herself when she first became a Dragoon and even their upcoming was similar as well. Maybe their meeting and her becoming the Dragoon of Darkness was more than coincidence.

"Well then….You pass my test" Tayuya looked immensely confused at this but before she could even ask her, Rose decided to answer her question quickly. "Each new Dragoon has a test they must be able to pass to fully become a Dragoon. My test was to simply see if you would accept your fate as a Dragoon. You passed and now I consider you the true owner of the dark dragoon stone and my apprentice."

Tayuya simply smirked at this. She had passed with flying colors without even knowing it but she blinked when the area around her wavered away until they were back in the Dark dimension and when she turned to Rose to ask her what was going on, Rose wasn't next to her but instead, she was in front of her with her rapier out. "Now that we have that out of the way, we go onto our first lesson. Additions"

Tayuya raised her eyebrow in confusion. Additions? What are those? Rose seemed to smirk that seemed to say "You will see" before she charged forward to personally show Tayuya the first Addition she called "Whip smack"

Tayuya would now find out how much of a hard bitch Rose could be as a teacher.

* * *

**_The next day_**

"So…This is it eh?" Kidōmaru asked as he stood in front of Tayuya and the Konoha shinobi that stood behind her. As much as they didn't want to part, Tayuya and Kidōmaru knew that it had to happen. Kidōmaru was too loyal to his village and Orochimaru to leave it but he was also loyal to Tayuya as well which is why he didn't try to fight her when he found out that she had the dragoon stone on her the entire time.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tayuya said as she stared across at her friend with a stoic look on her face, not wanting to show weakness to her friend or her new allies behind her. "It was one hell of a time though" Tayuya said with a wicked smile on her face while Kidōmaru laughed in amusement but also sadness. He didn't want to split from his friend and neither did Tayuya but things had to happen this way in order to keep her alive and well.

Suddenly, they could hear voices from a distance and the Konoha team tensed up. "You guys need to get out of here now" Kidōmaru exclaimed, cutting his goodbye to Tayuya short much to his disdain. "Well Tayuya, This is goodbye" Kidōmaru said before he turned his head and saw a few Oto shinobi coming from a distance but when he turned away to leave, he felt two arms hug him from behind.

He didn't need to be a Nara to know who it was. "Goodbye Tayuya…" Kidōmaru muttered as Tayuya pulled away from him and smiled, making him smile as well and with one last hug, the two split apart and Tayuya quickly ran off along with her new allies, looking back to see Kidōmaru gone. "Goodbye Kidōmaru" Tayuya muttered before turning her head back, something deep in her heart telling her that should would never see him again.

* * *

**_Konoha_**

**_A few days later_**

"Whoa! Ain't this place the definition of fucking class!" Tayuya said as she looked around at the bustling crowd of the very lively Konoha with a small look of awe on her face while Team 8 followed behind her with a shared smile. Tayuya had never been in a village like this before because most of the ones she'd been in were all gloomy and depressing. Especially Oto due to who's in charge which made Tayuya angry inside.

Her village…her former village deserved to be as happy as Konoha and even before she left, it pained her to see her village so depressed. There were so many good people and shinobi trapped under Orochimaru's thumb. Boy, she was getting pissed just thinking about it but a hand broke her thoughts and when she turned her head, the smiling Naruto filled her vision.

"I felt your anger. You alright?" He asked her questioningly with a look of concern in his eyes for his new friend and fellow Dragoon, causing Tayuya to smile at the blond. No one except Kidōmaru cared whether she was ok and seeing her new ally and friend(?) worry about her like this made her feel special…Not that she'd show it on the outside.

"I'm doing ok Whiskers. It's just seeing everyone here smiling and laughing and being happy compared to all the depressed, desponded, miserable people in Oto brings me to new heights in rage. To be honest…This is the first time I've seen a large amount of people…happy and that's pretty fucked up isn't it? That I've never seen anyone, even children smile in my own fucking village? Oh, I'm sorry, my former village and do you know why? Because of that pedophile fucker known as Orochimaru…" Tayuya explained with a heavy clench of her fist.

Naruto patted her shoulder while inwardly thinking _'Whiskers?_' before saying with a sad tone in his voice "Tayuya…I never knew that your village was in that much distress…" This only made Tayuya chuckle bitterly and clench her fist even harder.

"No one knew how that bastard treated his village…Except the ones that lived in it…Look, that's in the past now. Let's go see your Hokage" With that being said, Tayuya made her way further into the city with Naruto close behind while Hinata looked on with a hint of jealousy in her eyes…Which Shikamaru saw and sighed.

"Hinata, stop being so troublesome. She's new to the village and Naruto's just being nice."

In a rare occasion, Hinata grunted out and gave a small frown as she watched the retreating forms of her _ally_ and her best friend and was going to following when she spotted another team nearby. She could easily recognize one of them as her cousin, Hyūga Neji but the girl with the brown twin buns on her head with a pink Chinese shirt and the dark green pants with her hiate-ite on her forehead was with him which made Hinata tilt her head in confusion.

Neji never spoke about his team and as much as she wanted to go with her team to the tower, especially to keep an eye on Naruto and Tayuya, something was drawing her to go meet with her cousin so she went to go say hello the duo. Seeing this, Shikamaru shrugged and followed along after Kurenai said she was going to follow the first pair to the Hokage's office to be debriefed along with the two dragoons.

"H-Hello, Nii-san," Hinata said with a bow the moment she managed to catch up and get in front of their path. Neji was surprised at the fact Hinata had shown up before a faint veil of contempt appeared in his eyes but regardless, he returned her bow with an "Hello, Hinata-sama."

"Uh, Neji-kun, who is this?" The girl with the twin buns in her hair asked as she leaned over along with her teammate with a curious glance towards Hinata. The two Hyūga's returned to their straight forms and with a grunt, Neji said "This is my cousin and the princess of the Hyūga clan, Hyūga Hinata. Hinata-sama, this is my teammate, Tenten."

The girl known as Tenten gave a small wave and a large smile while saying "Nice to meet you Hinata-san. I hope we can hang out sometime." Neji once again grunted when Tenten said this and turned around only for his eyes to gaze upon at the lazy form of Shikamaru who was leaning on a wall behind him, his eyes half lidded in boredom which seemed to only annoy Neji further. "And who is the sloth behind you Hinata-sama?"

It didn't take Hinata a second before he knew who he was talking about.

"That's one of my best friends, Nara Shikamaru," Hinata introduced the shadow user who gave a half-assed wave which made Neji's eye twitch but before he could say anything, Tenten's voice interrupted, saying "Hey look, there's Lee and Sensei. They finally decided to stop playing around."

Hinata, as well as Shikamaru's eyebrows seemed to shoot up in alarm but they quickly schooled their looks of alarm but despite this, Neji could tell that Hinata was extremely nervous due to his eyes but why? "Hey Neji-kun, Tenten-chan!" A voice shouted out, causing Hinata and Shikamaru to turn around only for Shikamaru to burst out laughing while Hinata blinked in confusion.

A boy with inhumanly large black eyebrows, a bow cut hair style, a green spandex jump suit, ugly orange arm and leg warmers and his hiate-ite tied around his waist was on his hands with two tons of weight hanging from his feet and he was currently heading towards them.

'_I-Is this my brother?'_ Hinata wondered to herself in shock as the boy flipped up to his feet and gave a bow while saying "I feel more energized than before!" Lee then demonstrated a few of his moves and ended with a back flip and an automatic step into his taijutsu form which caused Hinata to giggle while Tenten and Neji sigh out in annoyance.

"Well since the whole team is here, Rock Lee, let me introduce you to the future heiress to the Hyūga clan, Hyūga Hinata." Lee turned his head to the pearl eyed princess and gave her a bright smile which instantly reminded her of one of Naruto's fake smiles that hid his sadness away but before she could comment on it, his smile became small but the Hyūga heiress knew it was genuine which made her smile as well.

"Hello Hinata-chan. I am Rock Lee, the mightiest green beast of Konoha. It's a pleasure to meet such a youthful spirit as yourself" Lee said with salute then a bow but looked up in surprise when Hinata pressed her hands on his shoulders, urging him into a straight position, stunning not only him but Neji as well.

Neji knew that she would stop anyone close to her to bowing to her, himself included but she had just met Lee so why did she stop him from bowing? Hmph, what did it matter anyways? It's not like he was in her head or anything. As Hinata looked at the older shinobi, she felt something in her heart that she couldn't explain but she knew that this was her brother and while she knew it was foolish to jump to that conclusion based on a feeling, Hinata was certain.

This had to be him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well…Lee-kun" Hinata gave Lee a bright smile while Lee's own smile seemed to become more broader but then she watched as his eyes shifted upwards as if he was looking at something on a roof nearby before they narrowed and became pain filled his eyes also had a tint of sadness in them.

Lee then took a step back from Hinata as well as his team while placing his hands together and giving them all a bow, saying "Well, I must be off, I have to head home and finish something Gai-sensei had given me. Sayonara everyone!" and with unbelievable speed, Lee took off, leaving his stunned teammates behind along with an interested Shikamaru and a crushed Hinata but luckily, she was able to cover up her pain from everyone.

Except Shikamaru.

"Well Hinata-sama, we must be off as well. I will see you in the morning for our training session, correct?" With a nod towards her cousin and a small "Goodbye" from her which was returned with a carefree "Catch you later" from Tenten, the two shinobi bounded off, leaving Hinata and Shikamaru alone.

"T-That could have gone better" Hinata said with a sad tone as she made her way to the bench and sat down on it with a heavy sigh while Shikamaru did the same then placed a comforting arm around her, making her smile a bit. Hinata felt that everything was going right during their meeting but then it all went downhill. Did she make him uncomfortable when she called him "Lee-kun"?

She didn't know what she did but she knew she did something wrong because he left so fast and from the stunned looks Neji and Tenten had, she knew it wasn't regular for him to do that…

Whatever she did, she might have just messed up her relationship with her future brother.

* * *

**_Rock Lee_**

With a burst of speed, Lee leapt through his open window and onto the mattress beneath the window and rolled on it and swiftly sat on it with his elbow propped up on his right knee with a deep sigh leaving his lips, his hands clenching into a fist while he stared into the darkness before him in thought and anguish. He had spent so long, so long trying to avoid her but somehow on this day where his mask was fractured, he was the one that had seen her, that had found her without trying.

Lee knew who Hinata was to him, he knew that the young heiress was his younger sister but he couldn't do it…He couldn't be seen with her. He couldn't reach out to her…He couldn't let her into his life. With a sigh, Lee stood up and walked to bathroom while removing the top half of his jump suit and after turning his body so his back was facing the mirror, he turned his head and winced heavily.

On his back was a black dragon with pearly like eyes that went from his back to under his right shoulder blade with its fangs out. Suddenly, the dragon seemed to stretch out more which caused Lee to fall on his knees in searing pain while he hands went to his back in a fruitless effort to stop it from ascending up towards his right shoulder and after a few minutes of this agonizing torture, his mind seemed to go back to that day he had gotten this curse.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_What are you doing, stop it! It hurts!" The five year old Rock Lee screamed out in pain with his entire body seemingly like it was on fire, his medium sized black hair matted to his face as one of his obsidian pearl like eye was half lidded as two men held his arms out to his side while stepping on his bent legs. T_

_he man behind him paid him no mind and continued whatever he was doing which continued to bring pain onto the five year old and it seemed to go on forever until an hour later where the two men ruthlessly threw the five year old to the wall, making the boy whimper in pain._

_The hooded man stood above the small boy who looked up at him in fear, hoping and praying that he wouldn't hurt him further which was futile because the man then kicked the boy in his head, causing Lee's little body to slam into the ground where the man then leaned down and picked up the boy by his hair and forced the crying boy to look into his evil pearl like eyes. _

"_Look at you…a filthy half-breed of our clan…How could Hitomi give birth to you? How could that filthy whore spread her legs for that outsider and give birth to you…?" The man sneered as he slammed Lee's body against the wall and smacked the boy down to the ground again and kicked the small Lee in his chest, making him whimper and moan in pain._

"_The bastard son of a Hyūga and an Outsider…To make it worse…You share blood with my daughter…A full blooded Hyūga…" The hooded man placed on more kick to Lee's small chest, nearly making the boy pass out in pain but before the sweet bliss of unconsciousness overcame him, the man yanked his head up and stared at the eyes of the weak and scared boy and began to talk._

"_I have placed two powerful Hyūga Jutsus on you. The first has concealed your mother's Byakugan along with the Hyūga's features and even your fathers; making you the ugliest creature to ever exist in the village…The second is the most dangerous seal the Hyūga has. This seal will drain all of your chakra until you barely have enough to live…"_

_The stranger then smirked._

_"But it has another function…It will drain your life agonizingly slow but …If you want to live bastard, you will stay away from Hyūga Hinata…Far away from her…Because each time you get near her, even on accident, that dragon seal on your back will rise up further, draining more of your life and causing you immense and mind breaking pain until it reaches your neck. And when it does, you will die…" The man then pulled Lee's face towards his own so the boy could see the darkness in his pearl like eyes…_

"_Stay away from Hyūga Hinata…Stay away from your full blooded sister…If you want to keep your pathetic life…"_

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"_Stay away from Hyūga Hinata…Stay away from your full blooded sister…If you want to keep your pathetic life…" _The words from that man echoed in Lee's head as the pain continued to erupt into his body until it went limp and he fell unconscious, the last thoughts running his head _'I'm Sorry Imouto…'_

* * *

Rain: Five bucks to the person who guesses the pearl eyed man. Well, that's all for this bridge chapter. The next one will fast forward a few weeks so we can get the story underway. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Rain: I'm finally back with a brand new chapter of my so far favorite crossover, **_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_** You know, it warms my heart to see that people really feel for Lee after his little past…But for right now, it's time for another chapter of….**_ Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"Oi, Woman, I need another bowl of Ramen and keep them coming!"

Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata stared at their new companion and friend with identical looks of shock as Tayuya downed another bowl of Beef and chicken ramen hungrily, not showing any signs of stopping her pace nor getting sick.

It had been five weeks since she had come to Konoha and two weeks since she was let off parole and became an official genin of Konoha and while the Hokage had a problem with her joining due to working for his former student but the Dragoon stone had chosen her as its wielder and if what Naruto said was true about their meeting, the Hokage was sure she would be a valuable asset to the village as a shinobi so after a memory scan of her entire mind as well as a lie detector test, she was good to go.

The Hokage then placed her with Team 8 for obvious reasons which Kurenai welcomed the girl with warm arms and while there was friction between Tayuya and Team 8 for a few days, the four grew close and became friends but while things had gone ok with the change to the team, Tayuya was struggling in other places.

It was hard for her to adjust from living in a gloomy place like Oto to a bright and exuberant place like Konoha and for the first few days, she was absolutely miserable but with the help of her new teammates, she was able to adjust to the place and it seemed like Tayuya had brightened up as of late because of her new setting.

While she still cursed like a pirate, she seemed genuinely happier to be there which made Naruto and his friends happy but they knew that when she was miserable, it was only because she still missed her former home and her best friend Kidōmaru and like days like today, Team Eight would take her out and spend the day having fun together which Tayuya appreciated, though she didn't let them know that little tidbit of information.

Today the gang was eating at Naruto and now Tayuya's favorite place in the entire world, Ichikaru's Ramen. "I still can't believe this Ramen is so good tasting. This kicks the motherfucking ass" Tayuya exclaimed as she inhaled another bowl before resting it on the counter for another round.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you did a complete one eighty on Ichikaru's. You fought tooth and nail to not come here two weeks ago" Shikamaru muttered only for a chopstick to hit him on the side of the head, causing Naruto and Hinata to laugh at his annoyed look while Tayuya gave a victorious smirk.

"No one told me this was the maddest ramen on the planet. I mean goddamn, this shit is the best in the world." Tayuya exclaimed happily as Ayame smiled widely as she sat another set of bowls filled with Ramen for the entire team which soon began to chow down on their food.

"I have to say Naruto-kun, I like this girl" Ayame said as the team ate with said girl grunting out a "Thank you" as she slurped the noodles into her mouth from her chopsticks. "You keep making Ramen like this and you'll have this costumer for life" Ayame smiled at Tayuya's words and walked back into the kitchen area to finish a few more costumers' orders.

"So Hinata-chan, have you been able to catch Lee at all?" Naruto asked his first long time friend. He had heard the story that had happened while he, Tayuya and Kurenai-sensei were at the tower and it worried him that Lee would just bolt like that but from his friend's entire retelling of it, she told the Uzumaki that while his lips and his smile said one thing, his body language said another.

He was afraid but happy to see her and Hinata let Naruto know that even though she didn't read much into his movements earlier that day, when she realized it this, she was ecstatic.

"There could be a chance that he knows you're his sister you know Bright eyes" Tayuya told the Hyūga after finishing her fourth bowl of ramen, having heard the entire story from Naruto during the end of her run as an shinobi from Oto back in the forest. "But if that's the case then why would he pretend not to know me?" _'Or why he would be afraid of me'_ Hinata added inwardly along with a thoughtful sigh.

Team 8 stayed quiet for a moment to finish their ramen and once they were done, Hinata and Shikamaru had to pull Naruto and Tayuya from the ramen stand (after paying of course) and soon, the foursome were walking down the streets of Konoha to their training ground to meet up with their sensei.

* * *

**_Team 8 Training ground_**

When they arrived, they saw Kurenai waiting for them and with a frown, Kurenai said "We have a new mission and while this one doesn't involve the Dragoon stones, it does involve something else…"

"Oh? Then what's up Kurenai?" Tayuya asked her with a cross of her arms.

Kurenai stayed silent for a moment before pulling out a poster which had the faces of a beaten Team Gai on it along with a ransom price under their beaten pictures which made Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata gasp out in horror and with a frown on her face, Kurenai said "This is a rescue mission…"

* * *

**_Team Gai_**

"Lee…L-Lee…Please w-wake up" Rock Lee's eyes opened slowly to find himself looking at a grey brick wall. Confused, Lee turned his head to find himself looking at steel bars. Remembering where he was, Lee got up on his hands and knees and slowly tried to stand up only to fall back down on the ground, his back on fire.

When he looked around, he saw that Gai was gone and the Neji was unconscious, the only one awake was Tenten and it looked as if she had seen better days. Her hair wasn't in buns and her shirt and pants were torn in different places. "W-Wha…What's going on?" Lee asked his teammate Tenten, who stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

"K-Kumo ambushed us, remember?" Lee's mind suddenly remembered being attacked while they rested for the night and viciously beat them into blissful unconsciousness but now that he was up, he could feel his entire body seizing up in pain but as he looked at Tenten, he noticed that she had tears falling from her eyes. "Tenten-chan…Why are you crying?"

Tenten tried to cover this up but she knew she had failed and started sobbing harder which caused Lee to try and go over to her but the pain was to severe so he wound up falling on his face. "Tenten-chan…Talk to me, what happened?" Tenten's body shuddered but she nodded and explained what had happened.

"After they had captured us…They saw that they had Neji-kun and you in the care and while they had him beaten and unconscious…They killed him Lee-kun! They killed Gai-sensei!" Lee's whole world fell apart at those words…Maito Gai…Killed….No…It couldn't be possible. Gai and killed didn't belong together but he was facing the harsh reality that the man he looked to as a father was now gone…But no matter how much it hurt, Lee would not cry…

Every shinobi knew that when they took their hiate-ite, they were liable for death but…one tear did find its way from his right eye at the lost of his beloved Gai-sensei…But he needed to stay strong because Tenten was falling apart and he wouldn't dare leave her alone to do that…So with every ounce of his strength, he crawled to Tenten and took her into his arms and held her close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**_Team 8_**

"I can't believe it…" Hinata murmured as she and her team trekked across the forest, using their tree running exercise to full effect, the trees rushing past them at high speed while also keeping their balance on the smaller branches. Due to the fact that this mission was to rescue Team Gai (Team Nine), Team Eight knew that this mission was important. Not only because it was a fellow Konoha Team but also because it held two of Hinata's family members in the team.

The Hokage stated that during a mission near the borders of Kumo, Team Gai was attacked by a group of Kumo nins and when they found out that they had a Hyūga, they took this chance to finally get their bloodline. This made Hinata nervous at first, remembering her own near kidnap attempt but then she grew furious.

How dare Kumo do this to her cousin and her brother? Her family? Hinata's Byakugan activated eyes narrowed angrily as her fist balled up into a fist. There were two things Hinata could no tolerate, despite her nice nature. One, her family getting hurt or kidnapped, any of her family so that meant the side branch just as much as the house branch and two, someone taking her cinnamon buns. Naruto and Shikamaru found out the hard way about someone taking those from their bruised shins and it only grew worse in time.

Kurenai, Naruto, Shikamaru and Tayuya slowed down a bit when they felt a large amount of Killing intent rolling off the normally docile Hyūga and shared a look of concern on their faces. "Man, princess sure is pissed off. This reminds me of the time Kidōmaru stole one a pack of my strawberry pocky. I was so pissed, I nearly killed him but her KI is putting mine to shame" Tayuya said with a frown…But then she smirked. "I like that"

Naruto and Shikamaru now exchanged glances between each other nervously but suddenly, something jumped out on the tree the two were hopping to and clotheslined them both, making the two twirl in the air before slamming to the ground. When the two looked up, they saw a large rock made monster looking down at them. The two jumped to their feet and flipped back in alarm while pulling out a kunai. Tayuya, Kurenai and Hinata stopped when they noticed that Shikamaru and Naruto were not following them and gasped out in surprise when they saw them facing down a rocky monster…A golem they believed it was caused.

_"Ah…So monster's still roam Endness"_ Rose said with an eyebrow raised while Tayuya tilted her head in confusion. Feeling her Student's confusion, Rose explained.

_"During my time with Dart and the others as well as my time with Zieg and our team, we encountered various monsters during our journey. We've encountered many monsters, from cute and friendly ones to the ones that try to kill us at any given moment. Like the one your two friends have just encountered…I always hated those things…Takes too many attacks to kill plus they stun you with one hit most of the time….Yes, this thing will be perfect to test out your first addition.." _Tayuya smirked as well. She had been itching to test out her new skill with her rapier and now this would be the perfect chance.

Tayuya turned and looked at Kurenai and Hinata and pulled out her rapier. "You two stay here and look pretty or analyze its movements or something, that thing is mine!" Tayuya exclaimed as she leapt down to the ground, raising her weapon in the air and slashing down at the golem's back. The golem grunted out in pain as it felt the pain from Tayuya's weapon and instantly turned around to smack her but she ducked and stabbed at it twice before stepping back and dashing forward to slash down its face before dashing back to avoid another hit.

Naruto and Shikamaru soon joined into the fray by running to it and drop kicking it in its back, sending it sliding forward but it soon turned around and used its large hand to smack Naruto hard into and through the tree, stunning Naruto to the point that he couldn't feel his body.

Luckily, Shikamaru ducked the next smack and used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to still it and it worked long enough Tayuya to run towards it, and slash through it at an upward angle from left to right then slash at a downward angle from right to left and with a smirk, she said "Whip smack.." but the golem didn't die, it only slumped forward and groan out heavily in pain, signaling that it was very close to death from that powerful attack.

Fed up with everything going on through her life so far and the fact that Tayuya didn't finish off that thing, Hinata leapt off of the branch she was standing on and towards it with a shout and slammed her palm against its forehead and when it leaned back, she furiously attacked it with all of her might until it finally let out a death rattle exploded in a flash of red light, momentarily blinding her , Tayuya and Shikamaru.

When the light quickly died down, Naruto stumbled out from the bushes and landed on his hands and knees, breathing slowly, shaking off his stunned state then with shaking legs, he stood up. "Man…"Ouch" Just didn't cover it," Naruto announced with a shudder of pain on his right side, making him fall down on one knee.

Hinata and Kurenai were down there in moments and with a wince from Naruto, Kurenai tore off his jacket and slid his shirt up to receive a huge bruise on his side, making team eight wince in pain and sympathy. "It's that bad?" Naruto noted with a light joking tone only to wince again from the air hitting it.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad…N-Naruto-kun, can you continue on?" Hinata asked with concern. She wanted to hurry to save her sibling and cousin but she didn't want to make Naruto come along while he was wounded, even if the Kyūbi was going to heal him. Then she remembered something important. That special healing salve her mother passed down to her.

Fumbling through her kunai pouch, Hinata smiled as she pulled out a small tube and with it in her hands, she handed it to Naruto and said "This should help you with your large bruise…"

Naruto smiled in appreciation but when he went to reach it, the bruise caused him to flinch back with pain. "T-Thanks Hinata-chan but I don't think I could get it…Let alone be able to put it on…" Shikamaru looked at the two for a moment before a wide smirk appeared on his face and after whispering to Tayuya and Kurenai, the two of them smirked as well. "Well," Shikamaru started. "Since he can't apply the medicine to the wound, someone is going to have done it for him…"

Hinata turned around to ask who would but when she did, Shikamaru, Tayuya and even Kurenai-sensei was gone, leaving her alone with Naruto.

Hinata blushed heavily and narrowed her eyes at this situation, making sure to let her team have it when they returned but she wasn't all that mad at them because now she was alone with her best friend and her crush. Slowly, she rubbed the salve onto her hands and pressed her dainty palms on his bruised side and the moment she did this, he winced but told her to continue.

Hinata nodded and began to rub her hands around his large bruise and she heard him let out a small but happy sigh, signaling to her that the soothing effect was kicking in and she smiled. "Wow…This feels wonderful" Naruto murmured softly as his eyes turned to her with a grateful look in them, causing her to flush and look down away from him.

"T-Thank you…" Hinata stuttered out with a small smile on her face, her hands now stopping their rubbing but staying on his bruise. "I always enjoy helping you N-Naruto-kun," She said after a few seconds of silence, making him blush lightly but he managed to fight it down and replied with a teasing smile on his face "And you do it so well too…"

Hinata blushed even more and smacked his arm as he laughed but then she started to laugh as well, feeling all the tension she had earlier about the news seemingly leaving as she laughed away with her crush.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Tayuya and Kurenai watched from above them and sighed in relief. An angry and stressed Hinata was not something to be trifled with but like always, Naruto found a way to get her to unwind, even for a little bit. And even though they had allies to save, they knew that they could wait a night before they continued there advance to the village of Kumo.

* * *

Rain: Oh yeah, shit just definitely gotten real for Team Gai. Gai is dead and Neji is unconscious. What's going to happen now? Find out next time on **_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: …See you next time


	13. Chapter 13

Rain: And I'm back with an all new chapter but there is one thing I have to talk about. It's to a guest whose been saying that "Dragoons" are a horrible name. Look, I didn't make the name up. It was the name of the game, "Legend of Dragoons" so if it sucks, I'm sorry but what other name could I use? Now, it's time to continue on in this chapter. Now, its time for the next chapter of **_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Snake: Mhmm Tasty

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Lee's eyes snapped open when the cell doors opened and for a moment, his body snapped into action but the burning sensation in his back returned in an instant so he fell down on knees but luckily, it wasn't any of Kumo's shinobi. Instead, it was their third teammate, Hyūga Neji but like Lee and Tenten, he had seen better days.

His hiate-ite had been torn off along with the bandages, showing his caged bird seal, his shirt had been ripped open, showing his bandaged chest and stomach, and finally, his black shorts being torn in various places. "Lee…" Neji managed to say before he fell down to his knees then fell face first to the ground but luckily, Lee barely managed to catch him.

Lee looked down at Neji's unconscious body and gently pulled him to the straw bed next to a sleeping Tenten then he pulled himself to against the cold cement wall and laid his burning back against it with a hiss but he relaxed and let his eyes close slowly but the moment he closed them, he felt two hands on his face. At first he panicked but then a strong, female voice told him "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

Lee knew that he should not trust any Kumo shinobi, especially after his sensei's death but he could tell that this woman was telling the truth. "W-Who are you?" He asked her with a confused tone in his voice. "I'm a friend, now shut the hell up while I heal you…But first, Open your damn eyes will you?" She whispered harshly to him.

Lee's eyes slowly opened and staring back at him was a woman with dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair, a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges with a Kumo styled flack jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a Kumo hiate-ite that she wore like a bandanna and a long sword on her back but the thing he couldn't stop staring at her amber eyes. It was like he was drawn to them but then he shook himself out of it.

These unyouthful shinobi had a hand in capturing them, beating them and then killing his father figure/sensei so he shouldn't listen or trust any Kumo shinobi but here one was, helping him the question remained.

Why?

"Why are you helping me?" He decided to ask with a hoarse voice but she didn't answer him. Instead, she pushed his head back and took out a small bottle and placed to his lips.

"Drink," She told him with authority in her voice.

Lee closed his eyes and wanted nothing more but to push the bottle away from his lips but he couldn't. He hadn't had a drink in Kami knows how long so with great reluctance, he drunk the sweet contents in the bottle and slowly, he felt the burning on his back slowly fade away as well any other injury he had suffered.

When she pulled the bottle away from his lips, he opened his eyes and saw that the woman heading towards the cell. "Wait," he hissed out as he darted to his feet but before he could do anything, she turned around and said "Listen, I'll be back here tomorrow" She tossed him two bottles that were similar to the one he had drunk out of and then added "Give these to your teammates when they wake up. It should heal them of any injuries."

"Why?" He asked her.

The Kunoichi paused for a moment, seeming like she was hesitating to answer him but then after a moment, she looked back at him and said "Because my family is in debt to you…Ashida-san" and with that, she swiftly left that area, leaving a fully healed but very confused Rock Lee.

"Ashida?"

* * *

**_Team 8_**

**_One Day Later_**

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you can keep moving?"

Naruto simply smiled at Hinata's worrying tone as his team continued to trek to Kumogakure no Sato, avoiding and sometimes outright ambushing any monster they had come across. None of Team 8 could believe these types of creatures existed in their world…

But when said world you live has skills that could seal very powerful demons into infants and people could make and do some seemingly impossible things, nothing is impossible and everything is permitted.

"I'll be fine Hinata-chan, You worry too much" Naruto replied with a laugh, only to see a small glare from Hinata which made him inwardly shudder. "And you worry to little Naruto-kun…" she then got close enough to whisper into his ear "I know that having the Kyūbi causes you to heal fast but that doesn't mean you need to take risks. You need to be more considerate about your teammates…"

Naruto sighed softly.

She was right. Even before he had found out about the Kyūbi, he was taking risks that could always hurt or even kill him and not once had he thought about Hinata or Shikamaru and how they felt at his constant risk taking.

"You're right Hinata-chan. I'm sorry" He said softly. "I will try not to take so many risks and if I have no choice, I'll grovel for you and our friend's forgiveness" Hinata giggled at this and gave him a small pat on the head as if petting a kit. Naruto blushed hotly as he heard Tayuya and Shikamaru behind him and Hinata snickering with the former making a sound and the motion of a whip, making Shikamaru chuckle and Naruto grumble and speed up to his sensei.

_'Ah…Dart and Shana used to be the same way'_ Rose commented with a chuckle as well, making Tayuya grin. _"Ah, so my hard bitch of a sensei has finally gotten enough of her beauty rest, eh?"_ Rose let the comment slide for now but when she came back for training…It was going down but then something seemed to change, like a sense of immediate danger and Rose knew she had to tell her student.

_'Listen, I feel something very disturbing in this area…' _

Tayuya was disturbed by this. Her sensei felt as if she was nervous and that had never happened before. _"Hey Sensei, what could be so bad in this place? It's only a forest" _Tayuya told her sensei but as she looked around, she noticed that Kurenai and Naruto were no longer on the trail to Kumo.

Instead, she saw Naruto dashing to the side and saw Kurenai chasing after him, calling his name. Looking back at a very worried and Shikamaru, the three nodded and gave chase after them and after a few minutes, The three finally saw a kneeling Naruto and Kurenai had stopped dead in their tracks, looking at a large chasm in the ground and when Tayuya, Hinata and Shikamaru ran up to them with Tayuya about to ask what was up with them, what they saw had shocked them.

In this chasm was this large….disfigured statue. It was grown like the ground it was on and it didn't have a head, instead, it only a very large and broad shoulder that seemed to have several dark brown orbs with one in the middle and a long arm like thing was coming out of the shoulder and it was reaching high up into the chasm, short straw like fingers were reaching out to get free.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shikamaru asked, apprehension growing on his face. Kurenai looked at the blond Uzumaki and replied to Shikamaru "I have no idea but Naruto was the one that lead me here."

Tayuya felt Rose stiffen at this. _"Sensei, what the blue hell is going on?"_

Rose didn't answer.

"Naruto…Why did you come here?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"I heard a voice…It said "Come to me…But I don't know why…" Naruto responded as his hands clutched at the sides of his heads as if he was in pain. Hinata was by his side in an instant, holding him in her arms. "Naruto-kun, what's happening?" Hinata asked him with worry in her voice.

Suddenly, Naruto began to scream out in pain as crimson chakra flew from out of his body and down to the statue and slowly, the chakra seeped into the statue's form and made it glow and without warning, the statue began to crack in many different places and with bursts of crimson light, the statue began to break apart, filling the chasm with light.

_"Sensei! What the hell is this?" _Tayuya yelled in her head.

Rose stayed quiet for a moment before she whispered a word that would no doubt spell doom for them all.

_'Virage'_

* * *

**_Kumo_**

Karui's eyes gazed upon Lee and his teammates sleeping forms as she silently snuck into their prison cell, collecting the empty bottles that held the healing potions in them, a frown playing at her lips. She knew that once the genin of Konoha had awaken, he would be waiting to see her and she would come and have to deal with the questions of why she was helping him which bugged the crap out of her.

She didn't like the genin. Hell, she didn't like any Konoha-nin and she honestly would kill any if she had seen them but this genin, Rock Lee was the son of Kumo's vile and traitorous villain, Ashida Kazuma but Karui knew that wasn't true.

Kazuma was once hailed as a hero of Kumo for slaying over one hundred Konoha-nins during the great Shinobi war under the Kumo flag all alone and was a kind and caring commander outside of it to his men.

The one person that did not like him was her Hokage's and her sensei's father, the ruthless thunder lord, "Z", their Sandaime Raikage during the war. He and Kazuma respected each other but they also hated one another with a passion and neither were shy about it and it was because of this hate that everyone believed he assassinated the Raikage before fleeing to Konoha but that was false.

How did Karui know?

Her father was on Z's council during his reign and before his death a few years ago, he told her the full story. During the war, words between Kazuma and Z had gone badly to the point they were mere seconds away from killing each other. No one but her father knew that the reason they had gone into a massive falling out was due to Z's hideous plan to sacrifice his entire army to lure Konoha and their allies into a trap so they could be finished off. Everyone knew of Z's legendary ruthlessness towards anyone and everyone, including his own sons and would sacrifice anything and everything to get even a small win for Kumo which shocked and horrified everyone.

Kazuma found the idea just as hideous as her father did.

Kazuma had told him that he could not allow his men to be senseless sacrificed to try and end a pointless and losing war. Her father then told her that after a heated stare down, Kazuma swore that if he were to sacrifice many lives, He would pay for it. in anger, Z had ordered Kazuma's family to be bought to him and executed, something her father argued against.

Z's response to this was to kill their mother in cold blood and had her father not agreed, her life would have been forfeit to the Raikage's hands. Her father then told her that he had regretfully did what he was asked and Kazuma's mother, father and little sister were killed by the Raikage's hands. Her father had then told her that he had told Kazuma of the Raikage's acts and his own involvement and his own loss.

He had told Kazuma that he had every right to kill him and had even given Kazuma a weapon to do so but Kazuma had refused, saying that he had lost his wife and nearly his child and it wouldn't be right to hurt someone who is grieving as well and soon left and defected from Kumo with his men doing the same.

Z had caught wind of what her father had done and had both of them captured and the two of them would have nearly died had Kazuma had not arrived with Konoha Shinobi, mainly Uzumaki Kushina, two Hyūga members, A very powerful mercenary known as Daichi, an Uchiha and the Yellow Flash of Konoha himself, Namikaze Minato and saved them before Kazuma and Minato went on to fight and kill their Raikage fairly, effectively taking Kumo out of the war for good.

With his dying breath, her father spoke of the bravery and kindness of Ashida Kazuma and told her that their lives were in his and his families debts forever…

Karui stared at Lee's sleeping face and let out a gentle sigh. She may have not liked any Konoha shinobi but she has a debt to pay and she vowed to keep it for not only her father's sake, but for her own as well, no matter what it took. She just hoped that she wasn't labeled a traitor like Kazuma was.

She then looked at Lee's sleeping face more closely and saw tears falling from them and felt awful. She didn't know what had compelled her to do it but slowly, she leaned over to Lee's face and pressed a small kiss onto his forehead before creeping out of the cell and took one last look at the sleeping team 9 inside of it and sighed before walking away.

Little did she know, Lee had awoken for brief moment to see her kissing his forehead.

_'What…Just happened?'_

* * *

**_Team 8_**

The battle against the reanimated Virage was tough from the get go. Despite Rose telling them that it was extremely weakened from both of her generations defeating and crippling it further, it was still stronger than they were, despite being encased in earth for over 50.000 years.

Tayuya was in dragoon armor, stabbing and slashing at it with her D-rapier while Hinata ran up its arm and slammed his right palm into one of its eyes, making it let out an inhuman roar before smacking Shikamaru, who had just stabbed it with his kunai in its torso towards a tree, making him smack into it hard and instantly lose consciousness while Naruto stayed slumped on the ground, trying to rise to his feet to fight.

"Why…C-Can't I move?" He asked himself weakly as he fell to the ground, drained of energy. The Virage, seeing Naruto on the ground helpless, swung at him but Hinata had managed to grab Naruto before he could be hit. The two rolled for a bit before she placed him in a bush and said "Don't move Naruto-kun, we will handle this one" before running off to join her sensei and teammate.

But Kurenai was the next one to leave the fight as it shook of Tayuya long enough to shot a beam of energy from its middle eye and hit Kurenai middle directly at her chest, sending her flying backwards into the forest. Before rolling onto the ground and against a tree, unconscious as well.

Tayuya had flew under its swinging arm and roared as flew across its face(?) and slashed upwards, making it roar out in pain before hitting her with a much larger beam of white energy that came from all of its eyes except its middle one, sending her flying high into the air before slamming into the ground where her armor soon faded away, leaving her un protected.

The Virage lifted up its arm to kill the girl but Hinata had ran forward and grabbed Tayuya and ran before the Virage could do it. Hinata placed the unconscious Tayuya on the ground and saw that the Virage was charging a beam of energy right at her so she ran away from Tayuya's unconscious body and tried to maneuver around its energy beams but after successfully avoiding three of the beams, she was finally hit by one, sending her flying backwards on the ground.

Using its arm, the Virage dragged itself toward the down girl, who was barely clinging to consciousness and raised its arm up and back, its long nails pushed together, readying to impale her with them. Hinata managed to get up to her feet and jump away just as it dove its hand down to strike her but just as she landed, an intense pain shot through her, making her fall to the ground.

"My a-ankle" Hinata exclaimed in pain as she began to drag herself backwards to her feet to try and stumble away as the Virage followed her. Little did it know, Naruto had managed to drag himself from his hiding spot and saw the Virage dragging itself after Hinata's form before it stopped and its arm flew out towards Hinata and grabbed her hard, making her scream out in pain.

Naruto watched with fear and anger as the Virage pulled Hinata close to its eyes and smashed her head against its head(?), knocking her unconscious before just as all of its eyes began to glow a deadly white light, making Naruto's mind and heart go into a panic at the sight. It was going to kill Hinata at point blank range and she could do nothing about it but scream for help and struggle in vain.

_'NO! I won't allow this!'_ Naruto thought before he forced himself to his feet and ran forward as fast as he could, his dragoon stone shining a bright red. With a yell of intense fury and desperation to save her Naruto leapt just as the light from the Virage's eyes began to shine even brighter, his dragoon stone glowing brighter until his entire form had disappeared from the light then suddenly, the light became a roaring inferno that smashed against the Virage's arm, tearing it straight from its body, causing an inhuman roar as its arm, with Hinata trapped in its hand, falling to the ground.

The Virage saw the fireball fly to the air and stay for a moment until two red wings came out from the orb and with a roar from Naruto, the fireball exploded, revealing Naruto to be in his dragoon form. The Virage let out a roar as all its eyes began to glow brightly, charging up its beam of energy before firing it towards the blond.

Naruto growled as three red lines of hieroglyphs appeared around his body going around in a circle before spreading out and vanishing into thin air. Naruto tossed his blade high into the air and placed his hands out at his sides and slowly, fire began to form into a medium sized orb right above the green orb in his chest. Then, a ring of flames formed around the orb and suddenly combined with it, making it into a giant fire ball and with a punch, Naruto shouted "**Flame Shot!**" sending the ball of fire towards the beam of energy.

The two attacks clashed in a blinding light, fighting for dominance for split moment before Naruto roared out and put more of his energy into the attack, making it grow slightly in size and power which worked because when he did, his attack speared right through the Virage's attack and slammed right between its eyes, making it roar loudly before the fireball exploded, making the Virage roar louder before it too exploded in flash of light.

With a deep sigh of relief, Naruto lifted his hand and caught the blade he had thrown up moments before and placed it onto his shoulders before slowly floating down to the ground where his armor began to glow bright red before fading away, revealing him in his normal clothes where he then hunched over and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily before falling forward to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**_?_**

Naruto found himself sitting in a red area that had multiple colors (noticeably green) floating and swirling all over the place and there was no noticeable features anywhere but there was something else that was there.

There was a sword that was embedded a few feet away from him. It was a long silver blade with a red hilt that was shaped like fire as well as glowing red-orange lines in the silver blade. "W-Where am I?" Naruto asked himself weakly, using all of the will in his body to get up on his own two feet but when he managed to get onto his feet, Naruto's legs buckled and he was sent falling to the ground beneath him but an arm suddenly grasped his forearm.

Naruto looked up to a blond male with icy blue eyes, a red headband, red armor with only one armored sleeve on his right arm, a brown glove over his left hand, dull grey pants and two brown boots staring down at him with a friendly smile. "You did pretty good out there, Partner," The man told him while hoisting Naruto to his feet then helping him stay steady upon them.

"T-Thanks but…Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man merely grinned and looked around the area he was standing in and replied "Well, my name is Dart Field…And I'm the red eyed Dragoon and from what you call me...Partner."

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

* * *

Rain: And like that, Naruto is now a full Dragoon and now poor Lee is confused than ever before. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time on…**_ Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter. Let's not waste any time now!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"How long has it been?"

Those were the first, albeit weak sounding words that came from Hyūga Neji's mouth as he awakened from his forced slumber. Lee, who was still thinking about the kiss his captor had given him was quickly banished it from his mind when he heard his teammate talk.

"Neji…You're awake," Lee murmured softly, being mindful of his female teammate, who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Yes…But that is not the question I asked," Neji responded while clenching his eyes closed, a trace of annoyance hidden within his voice. Lee couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh.

"It's been two days since we've been here…" Lee told him before adding with a faint sarcastic tone "Glad to see you're still the same, despite what those despicable Kumo Shinobi have done to you." This made Neji blink in confusion.

It wasn't like Lee to sound so embittered and harsh. He was normally very…Happy and loud. He really must have missed something but then he had caught Lee's words and gave a bitter laugh of his own, saying "Not Shinobi…Kunoichi." It didn't take a wise person to figure out what Neji had alluded to what they did to him.

"At least tell me you put up a fight."

"I did…Until I was hit in the side of the head."

Lee leaned his head back on the wall behind him in silence but after a few minutes of this, he heard Neji suddenly ask in faint sad tone "Is it true about sensei?"

Lee didn't even bother to answer him just yet. He still couldn't wrap his head around it either and he honestly didn't want too but their sensei was a powerful shinobi and if they had the chance to kill him, they would have.

After an agonizing ten seconds, Lee merely nodded at Neji's question, causing the boy in question to look at the ceiling, forcing himself to keep his composure but then a tear fell down the corner of his eye and down the side of his face. Neji never admitted it to anyone but while Gai annoyed him greatly, Neji had felt that he was a part of a family with Gai as a father figure but to know that he was gone…It was something he knew he would never get over…But he then thought about Tenten and Lee, who had known Gai far longer than he had.

Those two adored Gai and they must have been in more pain than he was due to their sensei's death and he knew that even when they were rescued, no one could replace him as their sensei…No one.

After a few moments of tense silence, Neji took a small breath and said "Hey…Remember when Sensei was training us to water walk?" Lee, who was mere moments from sleeping, stared at Neji's form and let a small grin form on his face as he replied "Yeah. You were being an "Arrogant Yasha" as sensei used to say. I remember you telling him "An Hyūga doesn't need to learn how to walk on water. We can do that naturally."

Neji let out a small chuckle at how Lee tried to mimic his arrogant tone but he then followed it up by saying "Yeah. Gai-sensei was so annoyed by that outburst that he ordered another Hyūga to seal my chakra then he took us to the waterfall out of the village for me to prove to him that I could walk up the water fall without chakra. He even said that if I could do it, He would convince the Hokage to promote me to Chūnin…"

Tenten, who had woken up while Neji was talking merely chuckled softly, attracting Neji and Lee's attention before she said in a small voice "Remember what happened next? You took one step on that waterfall and not only did you fall, you nearly drowned." The three members of Team Nine began to chuckle faintly.

"The look of your face was priceless," Lee added, his chuckle changing into full blown laughter, causing Tenten and Neji to do the same, knowing that despite the desperate situation that they were in, they would always find a way to shine from the darkness.

Little did they know, Karui was coming down the hall to check on the team with a sullen look on her face. Like Lee before her, she had been questioning why she had kissed him before she left the night before and at first, she figured it was because his father had saved her and her father from death way back when but then she figured that reasoning wasn't true at all.

She was planning the team's escape for that reason so why did she do it? She had just made the halfway point to their cell when she suddenly heard laughter. With a look of confusion on her face and a tilt of her head, Karui snuck close enough to Team Nine's cell where she could hear more but not be seen. As she neared closer, she heard Lee say "And to make it better, you had actually tried again," while gasping for air.

"I just can't believe all of the hilarious ways you had fell each and every time was wonderfully bad," Tenten added while shrieking with laughter, her hand clenching the front of Lee's jumpsuit while her face grew red. Karui was initially confused. Why were they laughing? Their sensei was killed, they were trapped in an unknown area and yet here they were, laughing away like there was nothing wrong.

It didn't make sense to her but as she sat there and listened to them relive their history together, she found herself smiling at some of their stories, even laughing at some point but the one she seemed to smile more was when they were talking about the son of her savior. It felt…nice to know some more about him.

But the question still burned within her head…

Why?

* * *

**_Naruto_**

"What are you doing?"

Naruto's head snapped up when he heard his dragoon spirit's voice come from directly behind him, curiosity brewing within it. "Well I'm looking for a way out of here," Naruto explained while glancing at the warrior in red. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend any time with his dragoon spirit.

It was just he was worried about his team. The last he had saw of them was that all of them were unconscious and he was worried that they could be attacked at any moment and decided to voice this to Dart. Dart…Merely laughed at this, much to the confusion of Naruto. "Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked with a bit of heat tracing his voice.

"Simple, because you worry far too much," Dart replied, leaning back on the multicolored wall behind him. "When a dragoon is hurt or killed, we are able to feel it. From what I'm feeling, Rose and Tayuya are just fine. They are…conversing about the Virage you all fought and killed."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Who was Rose and why was Tayuya talking to her? Dart, sensing his confusion quickly answered with "Rose is the Dragoon of Darkness' spirit. Much like I am your dragoon spirit." Naruto nodded at this with understanding before asking "Why am I here and why can't I get out?"

"Well…At first, I was going to test you to see if you were worthy of being my successor but considering what I remembered you saying in the hospital room, I have no need to test you on that. You passed with flying colors." Naruto absorbed Dart's words with a wide smile on his face, instantly remembering the words he had spoken to the Hokage in the hospital.

_"So with this and my determination, I will achieve my dream of becoming the Godaime Hokage and I will protect Konoha until my dying breath…That is a promise of a lifetime!"_

Naruto let a larger smile form on his face at his words, feeling the passion and honesty he had spoken with but then a question had formed in his head. If he had passed the test Dart was supposed to give him, why was he still here? Something he had immediately ask Dart, who merely stared at him with amusement brewing in his eyes.

Truth be told, the more Naruto gazed upon Dart, the more he was intimidated and awed by the armored man. He looked as if he had fought some battles that Naruto couldn't dream of and came out on top each and every time, despite the fact that things may have been an uphill battle from the very start while maintaining this laid back, good natured persona that was standing before him.

Instead of answering his question, Dart walked past him and pulled out his blade from the ground, giving it a few short swings before placing it on his right shoulder. Suddenly, a basic sword with a black hilt appeared on the right side of Naruto's body, causing the genin to nearly shriek in surprise at it's suddenly appearance.

"Pick it up," Dart commanded, the sharp edge of the warrior now smothering the laid back one he had been moments before. Naruto stared at the blade for a moment before picking it up with both hands and looked at him questioningly…Only to immediately lift his sword up to block Dart's.

"We are going to have a little match to test you out," Dart told him while lifting his sword from Naruto's, only to spin his body and swing his blade upwards. Naruto saw this and leapt away from it just before it would split him from right hip to left shoulder but without warning, an arc of fire came bursting out of Dart's swinging sword and straight towards Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly twisted his body to the side, narrowly avoiding the arc of flames that was seeking to burn him alive and once it passed beneath him, Naruto landed on the ground and placed his blade in front of him in defense, eyeing Dart warily.

"Hahaha, you managed to dodge it. I'm impressed…But the battle is far from over," Dart said with a large smirk on his face.

Naruto knew instantly that this was not going to end well for him.

* * *

Rain: And that is the chapter. What did you guys think of it? Let me know in a review. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Rain: and I am back again, bringing you guys a new chapter of **_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**. So sorry about the long wait for it but life has been catching up with me but let's get this chapter started!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

_'He's been sleeping for a long time….'_

Tayuya thought to herself in concern while she was staring at the blond haired shinobi, who was resting comfortable in a hotel room bed that was between her own and Hinata's. When the group had woken up from their unconscious states to see Naruto unconscious and the Virage nowhere in sight had left them in confusion until Rose told Tayuya what had happened, which prompted Tayuya to tell her team what had happened.

After the brief surprise from the three of them, Kurenai carried Naruto on her back and together, the four of them trekked through the forest and after three hours of this, Team Eight found themselves in a small village. After finding a small hospital to get her squad healed, she then took them to a small hotel to rest while she left to ask for directions to get to Kumo but Shikamaru and Hinata went with her to get some food, leaving her with her fellow Dragoon.

_"He managed to fight a Virage and kill it on his own after all of you were unconscious. It was stupid but impressive,"_ Rose responded with a light chuckle, causing Tayuya to snort silently. Stupid was right but she was also impressed that Naruto was able to do it on his own and she was proud of that but she promised that the next battle they were in, she would not miss out on the fight again.

She would not let him fight alone anymore.

After a few minutes of nothing happening in the room, a faint light began to shine out of the corner of her eye, causing her to turn around to see that Naruto's Dragoon stone that was hanging from a chain that was around his neck was sparkling faintly, causing her to quirk a brow.

_"Ah…It seems he's finally awakened,"_ Rose said with a hidden smile on her face, causing Tayuya to blink in surprise. _'Whoa, back up. Who's awake?'_ Tayuya asked with a tilt of the head.

_"Dart, he's the original Red-eyed Dragoon. He is Naruto's Dragoon spirit. I should have known he would be within the stone…"_ Tayuya noted the longing tone that was in her sensei's voice as she spoke about Dart but decided to keep quiet about it for now and instead said to her _'So I'm guessing what they're doing is what we did when you awakened. Am I right?'_

Rose let a small laugh escape her lips but she replied _"Yeah. Every Dragoon has to pass a test to become a true Dragoon. For those who do, Like you and Naruto, you two will unlock the full powers of your Dragoon stones but for those who don't…They will still be a Dragoon but they wouldn't tap into its true power and will actually be weaker than a true Dragoon..."_

_" During my adventures with Dart, I have met three of these "False Dragoons" and despite the challenge they were, all of them fell to the might of true Dragoons. I am glad Naruto has become a full-fledged Dragoon and if he's anything like Dart…He will become the strongest of them all."_

_'Tch, after me of course,'_ Tayuya replied with a small grin on her face, causing Rose to laugh gently.

* * *

**_Kumogakure No Sato_**

After checking on the Konoha shinobi, Karui was walking out of the prison chambers and heading towards the exit when she heard a calm voice say "Well, well, well, it seems my hunch was right. If I just waited here, you come out but man, I wonder why you were here all night though. Did it have something to do with prisoners?"

With a tick of annoyance appearing on her head, Karui turned around to face a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin male with short, spiky, white hair and black eyes, wearing a dark overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector.

"What are you doing here Omoi?" Karui asked with a frown on her face, eyeing her squad mate. She hadn't expected to meet Omoi here and it annoyed her greatly to have him there. She and Omoi had a strange kind of friendship. She trusted him with her life during a mission but outside of a mission, she could not stand the guy, not even for a single moment.

"The Raikage ordered me to bring you to him. Says it's highly important," Omoi answered her with a calm look on his face but then he looked up at the ceiling and said "I wonder why he would want you though. It could be some high ranking mission…Or maybe you committed treason or maybe-"

"Can you just take me to him?" Karui interrupted with an irritable tone in her voice. She was really getting annoyed with him and it was beginning to show on her face. Omoi glanced at her for a moment but then shrugged, deciding to ponder about his teammate's meeting the Raikage another time and simply nodded before walking off, Karui following after him.

* * *

**_The Raikage's office_**

After dealing with Omoi's questions for the entire trek there, an angered Karui entered the Raikage's office but she remembered to check her anger at the door the moment she walked in. Only the Raikage was able to express emotion in his office, less they wanted to be on the end of a Lariat…Much like his younger brother, the jinchūriki of the eight tailed Giant Ox, Killer B often was.

When she did enter the room, she saw a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, combed back white hair, a small  
moustache and beard, two black Fūma shuriken tattoos on his shoulders, wearing gold bangle bracelets on each wrist, black baggy pants with gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center of it and black shinobi sandals doing punching at his large red punching bag repeatedly.

"Kumogakure no Sato's Kunoichi Karui has arrived per your orders, Raikage-sama." Karui told the man with a small frown on her face. "You've finally arrived," The Raikage said calmly, despite vigorously beating the punching bag. "It took you long enough Karui. I sent Omoi to retrieve you hours ago." Karui's eye twitch at this information.

Damn Omoi and his always distracted mind.

After landing one last hit on the bag, the Raikage slipped on his Kage Haori and placed his hat on his head before sitting down at his desk and saying to her "That doesn't matter. Now that you're here, we can begin discussion. First…I would like to thank you for taking care of the Konoha Shinobi that currently resides in Kumo's prison. But the reason I summoned you here is that you no longer have to be the guard to those Konoha shinobi."

Karui should have felt happy.

She hated watching over anyone and it bugged her that she was chosen to do this job but as of late, she found herself not minding watching over the capture Shinobi.

Especially Rock Lee.

She couldn't figure out why she liked spending so much time with him now. She knew that in the beginning, it was to repay a debt that her father owed his but lately, she found herself traveling down to the deep dark underground prison of Kumo just to listen to him talk to his teammates or even have a brief conversation with him herself but then she couldn't help but be reminded of the conversation the two shared just before she ran into Omoi…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Karui crept down the halls of the prison to where the battered Team Nine was being held. It was currently night time in Kumo which meant that the windows that were above her in the halls, which often supplied light in the prison were pitch dark, leaving only the dim candle lights that hung on the walls to be her only source of light._

_Silently, she walked to the cell where the three Konoha shinobi were kept and saw that the bun haired girl and the Hyūga was sleeping but the son of Ashida Kazuma was still awake, staring at small window that had the moon shining through it, his eyes being hidden by his hair, which had grown out and became more straighter._

_She didn't know why but for a moment, she felt her next breath being caught in her throat. He looked so different from how she had seen him before. Despite how strange he looked compared to his teammates, she actually found Rock Lee cute in his own unique way but seeing the light of the moon falling down onto his form, his jumpsuit ripped and torn in a few places and his eyes covered by his hair made him look handsome._

_But then she noticed something falling from his cheeks. _

_Was he crying? _

_Karui felt that feeling she had felt a few days before when she saw him crying in his sleep but she immediately stamped it down and said to herself "Get a grip…" Before slowly stepping up to the cell and unlocking the gate, causing Lee's head to snap to the left to face her almost immediately._

_ "What are you doing here?" the shinobi asked, his eyes sparkling in confusion at her sudden presence. _

_"To see you," She replied softly, causing his eyes to widen in surprise but she was just as shocked as he was. Why did she say that so openly? _

_"Why?" Lee asked her with confusion in his voice. _

_"I don't know…" Karui admitted after a few minutes, staring at the ground with a large frown on her face. "I guess…I guess I was curious about you." She then admitted with a sigh, which wasn't far off from the truth. She was curious about the teen before her and she wanted to know more about him but the reasons for this was still unknown to her._

_But why would he tell her anything? He wasn't here in Kumo as a guest. _

_But as a prisoner. _

_His sensei was killed trying to protect the three from the Raikage himself, his female friend, who was currently grasping onto Lee's right arm, would be scarred from her experience here for the rest of her career and his Hyūga friend had been repeatedly used by quite a few of the female shinobi in order to gain his bloodline, the Byakugan, Their lives would never be the same when they left here so why would he want to talk to her about his life?_

_She could see the same thoughts that were running through her head in his eyes but then he looked back at the window and told her "I know that I shouldn't talk to you about anything…Your country…Your fellow shinobi have changed our lives for the worst and I doubt once we are freed from our unyouthful capture that things will ever go back to normal…"_

_She then watched as Lee turned his gaze back onto her and gave a sad little smile. "But since we've been here…You were the only one to treat us nicely…Feed us when we were hungry, treat our wounds. Let us be together as the family that we are when you didn't have too. Especially for Tenten…Both Neji and I have seen how all of the male prisoners look at her. As if she was a piece of meat…You could have had her by herself here and possibly even give her up to any of the inmates but you didn't…"_

_He then replaced his sad smile with a wide one, his eyes shining faintly in gratitude as he said "I know that all of this was probably under your Kage's orders but thanks….Ask me anything and I will answer it truthfully. It's the least I could do for you treating us right." _

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

The entire night was filled with the two of them talking and while she had only gone down there to get her curiosity scratched, she found out that he was one of the most honest, funniest and sweetest people she had met from outside of her village and it made her smile inwardly.

She had found out so much about him (A/N: Except his secret as a halfblooded Hyūga of course) and in turn, she had told him a lot about herself as well and as she was leaving his cell with a wide smile on her face, she had realized that he was much more than a prisoner to her now.

He was a friend.

So when the Raikage told her that she was no longer their guard, she honestly felt saddened by this. "Why is that Raikage-sama? Are they being let free?" Karui asked him with a curious tone in her voice, hoping that that was the case but what the Raikage told her next made her heart stop dead in its tracks.

"No…They're being scheduled for execution."

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for today. Thanks for reading this chapter. Not my greatest but hopefully the next one will be. I hope you guys enjoyed it so until the next chapter...

Mario: See you next time


	16. Chapter 16

Rain: And I'm back with a brand new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but a lot of personal issues going on in my life but here I am with a new chapter so…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Reborn_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Naruto woke up with a low groan, his head throbbing in pain as the florescent lights shined above his head.

"W-What happened?" He asked himself drowsily, his body turning to its side only to blink in surprise when he saw both Tayuya and Hinata sleeping against the wall, Hinata's head resting against Tayuya's shoulders. _'Hinata-chan…Tayuya-chan…How long have they been here?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he gazed upon his two teammates with a smile on his face.

_"Well Tayuya…The new Dark Dragoon has been here since we've been training and that girl got here over two hours ago, The two talked for a bit until the black haired girl got tired. Just so happened that the new Darkness Dragoon was tired as well and after ten minutes, the two then fell asleep like that,"_ Dart responded within the blond shinobi's head, making Naruto's eyes bug out in surprise but as he was going to open his mouth to speak, an amused Dart quickly said _"Don't say it out loud kid, think it…Otherwise you'd look like a psycho."_

_'Thanks…So how did you know all of that if we were training?' _Naruto asked him curiously.

_"Well, despite how busy I was with you, I'm able to also see everything that's happening in the outside world thanks to the Dragoon Stone. Kinda handy to be honest,"_ Dart told him in an easy going tone, making Naruto nod.

Being inside of a stone that could help you glance at the outside world was kind of handy.

_'Alright but here's another question…How are you talking to me right now?'_ Naruto asked the entity within his head, his eyes still watching the two Kunoichi as they slept.

_"Well…We're connected now," _Dart said nonchalantly.

_'Uh…A little explanation would be nice_,'Naruto told him with a deadpan expression on his face.

_"Ah…Well, when you became a full fledge Dragoon, the spirit of the dragoon bonds with your soul completely and since I'm the Dragoon spirit in question, I'm pretty much a resident until whatever caused us to come back into action is resolved."_ Dart then let out a low sigh. _"It's a pretty crappy explanation I know. Rose or Albert would be better of explaining it to you to be honest."_

_'Well I'm glad you admit that it was a sucky explanation…Uh, whose Rose and Albert?' _Naruto asked him, a confused tone in his voice.

Dart merely let out a soft laugh before responding with _"Well…Rose was the Original Darkness Dragoon. She fought in the Dragon Campaign along with my father and the first set of Dragoons, seventy thousand years ago."_

_'Whoa…But if that was seventy thousand years ago, how do you know her?' _Naruto asked the Dragoon spirit.

_"Well, it was because there was this wingly that gave her a choker that gave her immortality,"_ Dart responded.

_'Wingly? What is that?' _ Naruto asked.

Dart merely chuckled at the curiosity of the blond boy and responded to the shinobi by saying _"Heh, you sure are curious aren't you? Well, sit back and relax because this story is going to blow your mind."_ And so for two long hours, Dart told Naruto of his life story. From the Black Monster (Rose) destroying his hometown while he was at the tender age of five to his first time becoming a Dragoon to the end of his life and Naruto merely listened in wonder, soaking up every single detail that Dart had given him.

_'I can't believe you did all of that in one lifetime…'_ Naruto said in awe, not even aware that his eyes were wide and a large goofy smile was written on his face.

_"Neither do I but I did and I don't regret anything from it," _Dart responded with a truthful tone in his voice.

_'…Not even sparing Rose for what she did to your village?'_

Dart stayed silent for a few moments when Naruto asked this but then, with confidence in his voice, Dart replied _"Rose saved my life so many times before I found out that she was the Black Monster…A part of me even liked her more than a friend and a companion...If Rose hadn't done what she did that day, I truly believe that Melbu Frahma would have succeeded in his plans and none of us would be here right now to talk about it so no, I don't regret sparing her life that day." _

_'But you lost so much because of Rose's attack on Neet…'_ Naruto commented softly.

_ "But I also gained a lot from it and so did the world in the end…" _Dart countered.

_"She killed countless people! Someone like that doesn't deserve the respect you obviously hold for her!'_ Naruto suddenly exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. He understood the hypocrisy of what he was saying to the Dragoon but Naruto wasn't talking about enemies of his team or his village. He was talking about many innocent people and children, something he couldn't even bring himself to think about.

It took a special kind of evil person to kill children, even if they had the potential to help end the world.

Naruto could feel the heat of anger leaving the Dragoon stone that was dangling around his neck after his words but before he could say anything else, an angered Dart rose to his friend's defense and shouted "_Rose shows regret for everything she had ever done and when I defeated her and held her life in my hands, I could see it in her eyes. I could see the bitterness, the sadness, the anger, the remorse…I could see peace and understanding within her eyes Naruto. She was ready to pay for what she had no choice to do!" _

Dart then paused to get control of the brief surge of anger he felt building within him and when he managed to rein it in, He told the blond shinobi _"Rose sacrificed everything for all of us to be here, alive or as a spirit. She sacrificed and **lost** everything in the Dragon campaign in order to help end it. She lost her lover, her friends, her dragon companion and when that was over, she had to sacrifice her humanity to become immortal and finally…She had to sacrifice her heart and soul by committing genocide on countless villages to protect the world. Her life before my generation came into the picture was an endless spiral of death…All to keep our world safe…"_

_"Do I have a small part that resents her for the evil she was forced to become? Yeah but after everything we've been through…After knowing everything she's been through, after the countless battles we have fought, I can't find it in my heart to hate her for what she had to do to keep us safe but you think you can look down at her for what she did so let me ask you this….Could you do that Naruto? Could you sacrifice your friends and all that you care for a powerful cause? Could you sacrifice your humanity for this world?"_

Naruto remained silent.

_"As a Dragoon, you must be ready to sacrifice everything to save those you care about and now that Dragoons are back, this world is in grave danger once again and I fear that what she had to do to keep the world safe will pale in comparison to what you and your group will have to do…So until you walk in her shoes, you have no right to disrespect her sacrifices…Got it?"_

_'I-I…I got it…'_ Naruto replied feebly, feeling terrible for putting himself at odds with his partner but he rectified it by saying _'I'm sorry Dart…I was out of line with what I said….'_

_"It's ok Naruto,"_ Dart said with a small sigh. _"Just don't make a habit of talking out of your as-"_

"Well look who's finally up!"

Naruto turned his head to the left coming from his left to see Tayuya's hardened black eyes gazing at him, causing him to smile…But that instantly went away when she marched towards him and slammed her fist into his head, causing his head to lurch forward in pan.

"Well it's about time, we were getting worried about ya! What took you so long in waking up?!" Tayuya exclaimed as she rubbed her knuckles into his head with a worried scowl on her face while Naruto hunched his head down with a small wince but when she moved her hand away, he looked up at her and gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing his neck with a smile, neither of them aware that Hinata was slowly waking up.

"Sorry…Had a meeting with a new friend…." he replied while touching his Dragoon orb, making sure it was in Tayuya's line of sight, causing Tayuya to understand instantly. "So…you're finally a full fledge Dragoon now that your spirit has been talking to you," Tayuya muttered to him with a small grin on her face.

"I was already a full fledge Dragoon, I just became a better one," Naruto counted with a teasing smirk on his face, causing her to laugh in amusement at this but without warning, a now awakened Hinata ran past Tayuya, nearly knocking the red head off of her feet and launched herself towards Naruto, hugging him around his waist tightly, causing his sheepish smile to change into a small, gentle smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan…" Naruto murmured softly while rubbing her head softly.

"Y-You're ok…" the Hyūga heiress murmured softly, her grip around his waist tightening slightly. Just then, Kurenai and Shikamaru walked through the doors with bags of food in their hands to the sight and the shadow user merely smirked and leaned against the wall while Kurenai merely covered her mouth and let out a small laugh.

The two shinobi were worried about Naruto just as much as Hinata and to a lesser extent, Tayuya to the point where Shikamaru didn't want to leave his best friend's side but Kurenai needed help getting some food so he and Hinata had to help but despite needing to stay by his friend's side, when Kurenai told them that one of them could go back to his side, he didn't hesitate to have Hinata go to Naruto instead of him and from the blush that was seen on both of their faces, he knew he made the right choice.

"Well hello Naruto, Hinata, glad to see you two are getting your required snuggle time in," Shikamaru said with a smug tone in his voice, causing Hinata to immediately pull away from her blushing friend with a bright blush of her own, exclaiming "S-Shikamaru! S-Sensei!"

"Well Sensei, here we were all worried about him waking up while he was here with Hinata and maybe even kissing," Shikamaru said with an evil grin on his face, filing the look of their embarrassed faces away into his memory for him to think about in a few years and laugh.

"S-S-Shikamaru!" Hinata managed to stutter out due to the sheer embarrassment she was currently feeling for both her and Naruto, who had a look of panic on his face.

"Oh yeah, it seems like sending Hinata back here was a good idea…Whatever she did woke him up," Kurenai replied to her student with a hidden smile on her face, infinitely pleased by the blushes deepening on the pair's faces.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Naruto exclaimed while looking at the two before he turned his head to Tayuya, who was watching in amusement. "Tayuya was here. She can vouch that me and Hinata-chan was not snuggling this entire time!"

"I dunno…" Tayuya drawled out, causing both Hinata and Naruto to look at her with shock on their faces. "I mean, she was awake before I was…"

"Not you too Tayuya-chan," Hinata muttered out with a cute pout on her face, causing the red headed girl to laugh loudly at this. "Maybe we should leave so they could be alone," Tayuya told Shikamaru and Kurenai with a wide smirk on her face, causing the two shinobi of Konoha to actually look as if they were considering it with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Naruto and Hinata said out in unison before looking at each other before blushing once again.

"Awww, they even talk in unison now," Kurenai noted with a small giggle, causing the pairs blushes to deepen further.

_"You have to admit it kid…This is all very amusing."_ Dart said with a small laugh of his own, a wide grin forming on his face, not that Naruto could tell from the outside world.

Naruto only had this to say.

_'…Shut up Dart…'_

* * *

**_Kumogakure no Sato_**

"Father…I..I don't know what to do anymore…"

Karui stood in front of her father's grave with a bundle of sweet pea flowers within her hands, a sad frown on her face. After hearing the Raikage's announcement that he was going to have the Konoha shinobi executed had caused her a surprising amount of grief. She didn't want to see Lee and his team dying after getting to know them through Lee.

So she decided to go to the one place she always went to clear her head…

Her father's grave site.

"All of this is so wrong…The Raikage must know that killing Lee and his team will result in another war and we both know how that war went…With us losing…" Karui said to the headstone after sitting before it, placing the flowers on her lap. "But it's more than not wanting to see my homeland become ravaged by Konoha…I don't want to see Lee or anyone on his team die…"

Karui's eyes slowly closed shut as she let a low, bitter sigh leave her lips.

"I know how sad it is…That I'm actually upset about Konoha shinobi but it's truly not fair…Lee is not only the son of the man who saved us father but he's my friend and I actually care for him…I need to help him but how? How can I help him and his team avoid this fate?"

Just as she finished these words, she heard a female voice call her name from afar. Turning around, Karui saw her friend Samui and her teammate Omoi standing side by side in front of the large iron gates of the cemetery, the two of them dressed in their mission gear.

What was going on?

Sitting the flowers down in front of her father's tombstone, Karui ran to the two Kumo shinobi and asked when she got up close "Why are you two here and in your mission gear?"

"Do you have to ask dumb questions? It's real simple why we are here in our mission gear. We got a mission," Omoi replied instantly with a dry tone, causing Karui to glare at him before turning to her squad leader for more details for this mission.

"Well, from some of our undercover agents, there's a group of Konoha shinobi in a village nearby." Karui was honest to Kami stunned. Another group of shinobi from Konoha was in a village nearby? Why were they here? Where they looking for Lee and his team or was it for another reason?

"And guess what, they have a female Hyūga with them as well. The Raikage is willing to pay us a large amount just to capture her alone. He said that if we get the entire team, we'll get paid even more as well as get promoted!" Omoi said, continuing from where Samui left off, a small grin on his face.

"We have to leave right away so we can make it to this village and nab them before nightfall so hurry up and get in gear," Omoi told her before walking off.

"We'll be waiting at the front gate for you so hurry up," Samui commanded before walking off as well, following the sole male of her team, leaving Karui alone once more in the cemetery.

Slowly, Karui turned to her father's tombstone and said with a dry tone "Well thanks dad…I wasn't expecting you to move that fast in giving me help…" but she had a small, thankful smile on her face as she said this. With a small bow, Karui ran out of the cemetery towards the direction of her house, a plan slowly forming in her head.

She just hoped that things would go her way...

Lee and his team's life depended on it.

* * *

Rain: And that's that. Leave a review and see you on the next chapter.

Mario: See you next time.


End file.
